Finders Keepers
by s-belmyne
Summary: GilGalad and Glorfindel come across an injured elf, a friendship grows as identities are discovered Warning AU, Slash, Please R&R COMPLETED
1. The Race

Warnings - AU and slash, and some pretty nasty things happening to elflings (nothing too graphic)

A/N Thanks to Orchyd Constyne for creating the name Rosuil (Seaweed salve) for me

A/N ((...)) denotes thought

* * *

A keening wail resounded through the stone chamber and the sleeping elf was jolted to awareness by uncontrollable tremors that coursed through his body. He heard a sharp knock at the door, which was swiftly followed by the entrance into his bedchamber of two fully armed guards. 

"Are you well Lord Maedhros?"

"Aye, all is well, 'tis but a dream" the elf Lord replied rather shakily, "Leave me"

The guards did as they were bid, retreating from the room soundlessly, exchanging concerned glances as they did so, but finally shutting the door softly behind them.

Maedhros rose from the bed and made his way over to the basin of water on the dressing table. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, his face gaunt and tear-stained,

((What have I done, Elbereth!! What have we done!))

His reflection stared accusingly back at him.

Shaking his head, he hastily splashed water over his face and donned a robe. He needed only to open the door to find the guards that he thought to seek out. His face grim he commanded them to ready his horse and as much food as could be carried by one horse travelling at speed, for he would leave at dawn.

* * *

Gil-Galad smiled at the elfling in his charge, as the young one tried to reason with his yearling that stripping tree bark was not a honourable pursuit for such a noble elven horse. 

Gil-Galad lent back against a tree and sighed, it felt good to him to be riding free in the fresh winter landscape, once more away from the yoke of duty. Though this was but a short excursion, the elfling lifted his spirits ((he is every bit as wild as the horse I have gifted him)) he mused.

He thought back to the conversation he had had with Mithrandir about this young one. It had been with some reluctance that he and Círdan had accepted the elfling into their house, he was not high born and shared a name with one of High King Turgon's own Lords, that fact alone had caused Gil-Galad some discomfort, as what mother would knowingly give her son the name that belonged to another. Still the old wizard was wise and Gil-Galad had in the end bowed to his judgement, as he knew that the Istari was farsighted and would not ask lightly. In the three years that Glorfindel had fostered with him in Balar he had become very fond of the youngster.

Having sufficiently chastised his mount, the elfling turned his gaze to the Elf Lord.

"My Lord, if you are sufficiently rested I'll wager you, Asfaloth and I can beat you and Alagos (Storm) to the copse of birch trees at the foot of the hill!"

"Ai! Young one you are bold indeed! I would wager that Asfaloth would throw you ere you come to the first of the birch trees, your horse is little trained"

The elfling lifted up his golden head proudly and replied "Aye, Asfaloth is indeed unskilled, but a sure rider can temper the fire in an unbroken mount"

At that Gil-Galad laughed, ((Aye))he thought ((this one could in turn be tempered by being beaten by his sure-footed Alagos (Storm))). "Very well, Glorfindel, you have yourself a wager, but see you do not come to harm, the healers would have strong words for me should you require their skills upon our return!"

Glorfindel gave Gil-Galad a brilliant smile and an over exaggerated bow, the Elf Lord rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling at the young elf's antics.

Gracefully Glorfindel mounted and gently patted Asfaloth's neck while whispering words of encouragement, as Gil-Galad mounted his black stallion and rode along side.

A thundering of hoofs on the lightly snow covered ground signalled their off. Glorfindel took an early lead but fell back after Asfaloth's clumsy negotiation of a tree. Gil-Galad rode now five strides in front and held the lead despite Asfaloth's best efforts. Less than a hundred yards from the finish Gil-Galad pulled Alagos (Storm) sharply left.

Glorfindel frowned to see Gil-Galad veer off so suddenly, though he caught the Lord's arm gesture to follow so guided Asfaloth to pursue him.

Glorfindel brought Asfaloth to a stand by Alagos (Storm), un-tethered and now rider less, and dismounted.

"What is it, My Lord?" Glorfindel asked, Gil-Galad's expression was strange and dark and made him feel uneasy.

"I am not sure, bring your saddlebag and sword Glorfindel"

Glorfindel inclined his head. He donned his sword and casually threw the saddlebag over his left shoulder before catching up with the Elf Lord who had gone on ahead. He came to rest at Gil-Galad's side at the edge of a clearing in the sparsely tree covered landscape, not far from where the horses had been left.


	2. Finding

"What do you see Glorfindel?" Gil-Galad asked, thinking to test the elfling's skills in observation, Glorfindel was fostering with him for the ten years prior to his majority and Gil-Galad took his role as mentor and teacher seriously.

Glorfindel chewed upon his bottom lip as he surveyed the scene, he did not want to miss anything, well aware that he was being tested. "There has been a fire here since the last snowfall... yet it is strange, for it is too large to be a camp fire, and is oddly shaped". The area of ground that Glorfindel was referring to was almost rectangular in shape.

"Why do you think it is not a camp fire?" Gil-Galad replied

"It would comfortably sit ten or fifteen men about it, yet there are no marks to show that anyone has rested here"

"Very good" Gil-Galad said with what Glorfindel thought was a rather sad smile. "Look for tracks"

Glorfindel stepped into the scorched area of ground and began to look about.

"Look for tracks made by an elf or elves"

Glorfindel looked at the Elf Lord in surprise, "What makes you think an elf was responsible for this fire?"

"Because generally only the elves burn their dead, Glorfindel" Gil-Galad replied sadly.

Glorfindel, suddenly aware of where he was standing jumped to the very edge of the fire scorched ground and looked at Gil-Galad questioningly.

"Look at the trees, young one, a fire this big would cast clues about it as to what was burnt here, see there are the remains of burnt material caught in the branches of the bushes and trees, and this" Gil-Galad held out a piece of fabric, burnt around the edges "is an elven weave, used often in cloaks"

"There are tracks, My Lord" Glorfindel stated, pointing to the ground to the south, "but the elf that made them is faltering I think, the tracks here are visible as no fit elf's tracks would be"

"What is the nature of the elf's injury?" Gil-Galad asked as he strolled over to stand beside Glorfindel to look at the tracks as well.

"She has hurt her right leg I think, My Lord, for she weighs down heavily upon her left foot, but see how she stumbles with her left foot also, she is weak I think." Glorfindel looked to Gil-Galad to see his reaction to his observations, but he seemed not to notice him, his brows knit in concentration.

"Why do you say she?"

"These footprints are too small to belong to a male"

"Perhaps" Gil-Galad replied thoughtfully, "We must hurry, this elf can not have travelled far, and may be in need of our assistance" Gil-Galad punctuated his words with a shrill whistle, and obediently Alagos (Storm) trotted to his side.

Glorfindel followed suit and whistled to bring Asfaloth to his side, Asfaloth raised his head, snorted indignantly and returned to trying to tease the bark from a nearby tree.

Despite the worrying thoughts coursing through his head, Gil-Galad could not help smiling at the scowl on the elfling's face as he stomped to his horse and taking him by the reigns, guided the protesting animal back to him.

They followed the tracks swiftly on foot, the horses following behind. The tracks entered a small clearing and it appeared to the Elf Lord and his companion that the elf had fallen, and risen once more, the tracks were confusing, like someone stumbling around in drunken confusion.

"Where did you go my friend?" Gil-Galad whispered to the wind.

"Over here My Lord!" Glorfindel called from the far side of the clearing, as he crouched upon the ground.

Gil-Galad was at his side in a heartbeat. They crouched before what looked like a pile of discarded rags. Gil-Galad was the first to move, gently rolling the figure over, he gasped at the sight that greeted him.

Glorfindel moved closer and he too was shocked to see the state of the elf, "I hadn't considered this, the feet were to small for a male but not an elfling" he mused in shock, frozen in place.

"Glorfindel move! He needs our help" Gil-Galad's tone was harsher than he intended but he made no apology.

"Is he alive?" Glorfindel whispered, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Aye, he lives, but barely, Glorfindel check his injuries"

Glorfindel now moved closer and parted the sodden cloak revealing a dirt-stained tunic and leggings. He also noted that the elfling's skin was as pale as the snow lying about them, his hair almost black, darker even than Gil Galad's' and his eyes, though vacant from his unconsciousness were as dark as a starless night and lifeless, but at least, he mused thankfully, they are not closed.

Gil-Galad was also preoccupied with thoughts of this darkling elf; he checked for head injury and made his way slowly down the elfling's body, looking for injuries and clues as he went.

((Aiya! Young one, what happened to you? Why are you travelling alone? You are too young to be doing so. Where have you come from? Where were you going too? And why are you travelling without even a knife for protection? ))

"My Lord" Glorfindel's words broke his musings and he raised his eyes to look at the golden haired elf, "he has an injury to his right leg, it is like a bite mark, but large, like he was bitten by a bear!"

"Perhaps he was" Gil-Galad mused softly, dropping his eyes once again to his task and not noticing Glorfindel's startled look. Glorfindel had never seen the Elf Lord so effected and it worried him, not wanting to bother him again he set about binding the wound as best he could, glad now to have his saddlebag with him and the medical supplies it contained.

Gil-Galad hissed sharply, causing Glorfindel to look up from his work. "He is naught but skin and bones Glorfindel! We must get him back to Balar as quickly as possible so he can be treated properly by the healers"

Gil-Galad removed his hands from the elfling's ribs and removed a flask from his cloak. "Glorfindel help me, we must make him drink before we can move him, hold his head"

Glorfindel moved quickly behind the elf and tilted the elfling's head back against his chest as the Elf Lord eased the contents of the flask down the injured elf's throat.

His face grim, Gil-Galad checked the bindings Glorfindel had covered the leg wound with and sighed. "We must go now" as he spoke Gil-Galad lifted the injured elf carefully and made his way over to where the horses stood waiting.

"Take him while I mount and hand him to me carefully"

Glorfindel accepted the injured elfling into his arms, surprised that he weighed so little and took a moment to study the elfling's face. ((Aiya! You are beautiful)) he mused ((you are too thin, your features sunken and harsh, but I still think you beautiful, mysterious one))

"Now Glorfindel!" The harsh tone of Gil-Galad's voice betrayed his impatience and he received the darkling elf from Glorfindel and settled him before him on Alagos, carefully wrapping his cloak about him.

"We must ride fast, try to keep up and head for the cove if we become separated"

Glorfindel nodded in reply but Alagos (Storm) was already on the move and Glorfindel urged Asfaloth into a canter to follow.


	3. The Cove

Círdan sat on the edge of the boat, supervising the loading of the cargo that he had come to collect. He idly swung his feet, gently tapping the side of the boat with his boots, as the last case was loaded and secured. He knew it would be some time till Gil-Galad and his elfling returned but the cargo exchange had gone smoothly and was now safely on board.

He watched as a few of his crew played on the shore like elflings, he didn't begrudge them this respite and the fun they were having, knowing that they were soon to be sailing once again and they would not be on land again for some time.

"My Lord, look!" one of the elves called

Círdan glanced up at the cliffs that surrounded the cove; he knew instantly that it was Gil-Galad, Aiya! He is moving at a great speed, something is amiss, he thought as he jumped down from the side of the boat into the shallow water, and moved to stand by his second in command, who was also watching Gil-galad's progress along the cliffs.

"Why is he not slowing? Surely he is not thinking of riding down the coastal path!"

"He is already on the coastal path, My Lord, and that is Glorfindel on Asfaloth behind him" the elf replied "the Valar keep the horses' footing!"

"Aye indeed, why are they taking such a risk! Are they being followed?" Círdan hissed

"Not that I can see, My Lord"

All of the elven crew now stood as if spellbound, watching with bated breath as the two horses made their way down the precarious path.

"Lord Gil-Galad carries a large bundle," one of the elves said as they drew closer.

Círdan looked about, his eyes coming to rest on the gangplank that had been removed from the side of the boat during the play the crew had been engaging in. At this moment Gil-Galad arrived on the beach and showed no sign of slowing.

Círdan shouted out a hasty order "Get the gangplank up, they are not going to stop, HURRY!"

Gil-Galad was ready to stop, but he didn't intend to unless he had to.

Five elves jumped from the deck of the boat and Círdan himself ran forward to get the bulky plank lifted. The plank clicked into place as Alagos's (Storm's) front hooves hit it, Asfaloth slowed slightly, then followed suit, stopping abruptly before colliding with Alagos on the cramped deck.

Círdan shook his head in disapproval as he came along side Gil-galad's horse, "Ereinion Gil-Galad! I hope you have a good reason for putting hoof prints on my deck!"

"Círdan please" Gil-Galad looked directly into his mentor's clear blue eyes, "please get us to Balar as fast as Lord Ulmo will allow"

"What has happened Gil, and what are you concealing there?" Círdan questioned.

"Cast off Círdan and I will tell you all you wish to know"

Círdan frowned, but then shrugged and gave the order to get the boat underway.

"Well?" Círdan demanded with his hands on his hips and a questioning glare.

Glorfindel arrived at Gil-galad's side and gently took the bundle from him so he could dismount, as Glorfindel took the elfling from the Elf Lord, wrapped securely in the Lord's own cloak, a limp hand fell from beneath the cloak and Círdan raised an eyebrow in question.

"Show him" Gil-Galad said quietly, Glorfindel inclined his head and turned towards Círdan. Gently pulling the cloak revealed the ashen face of the injured elfling.

Círdan started in shock, "Elbereth Gil! What happened to him? Who is he? Take him below deck to my cabin Glorfindel and I'll have Rosuil take a look at him"

"We don't know, and we don't know are the answers to your questions" Gil-Galad replied as he took the saddle off of Alagos's back, Alagos snorted contentedly, which earned him a pat on the neck, and Gil-Galad handed the brush in his hand to one of the deck hands to finish rubbing his stead down.

"Come now, you can't go around abducting elflings! His family must be worried sick," Círdan chastised

Gil-Galad gave him a look filled with sadness, "you weren't there Círdan, he was utterly alone and unconscious, twenty leagues from the nearest elven homes, he would have been dead within the day" Gil-Galad sighed, "he may still die but I will do everything within my power to see that he does not. When we know who he is we can contact his family, until then I will take care of him"

"Rosuil, join us, we need your healing skills" Círdan called. A silver haired elf nodded his head and jumped down to the deck. He followed his Captain and Gil-Galad below.


	4. Voyage to Balar

Glorfindel entered the cabin, kicking the door shut with his foot. He propped the elfling upon a simple wooden chair.

"We need to get you out of these filthy clothes, mysterious one", he spoke, though the elf was still unconscious and so could not hear him.

Carefully, ensuring the elf could not fall, Glorfindel removed the elfling's cloak and tunic, "You won't have a need for those again, my friend, you shall have new clothes" he said as he discarded the soiled clothing on the floor.

Picking up the elfling once more Glorfindel placed him gently upon the bed and sat on the edge. He smiled at the darkling elf and tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind a pointed ear.

"I think you will like Balar, my friend, Lord Gil-Galad is kind and allows me my freedom, though he will most likely expect you to join me in classes in the mornings" Glorfindel grimaced "but on the positive side, weapons training is good and the master of those good company and skilled. Perhaps there is a horse you can use and we can ride out to the hills, so many places there are to explore and I should enjoy your company"

"And that is all I can tell you, Rosuil" Gil-Galad was saying as he entered the cabin. If Rosuil was startled by the sight of the elfling, he did not show it. He took Glorfindel's place on the side of the bed. "Glorfindel, please fetch a basin of warm water from the galley" the healer asked.

The golden haired elf nodded his accent and cast a quick glance at Gil-Galad and Círdan who were stood close to the bed, before leaving the room.

Rosuil sighed deeply as he began work on the elfling, he removed the young one's leggings and the bindings on his leg. Glorfindel returned quickly with the water that was requested and assisted in washing the injured elf.

Gil-Galad looked on fit to burst, he knew he shouldn't rush the healer into answers, but he could bear it no longer. "What can you tell us Rosuil?"

Rosuil looked at Glorfindel and then to Círdan, who looked to Gil-Galad, "Perhaps Glorfindel should leave us?"

"Glorfindel can stay if he chooses to" Gil-Galad stated firmly.

"I choose to" Glorfindel added, he wanted to know the answers to this mystery as much as any in the room.

"Very well" Rosuil replied, "his wounds are mostly superficial, but some of these wounds are at least two weeks old"

Gil-Galad frowned "yet they have not healed?"

"Nay, the wounds are not healing, and this" Rosuil gently wiped a clean damp cloth over the bite mark on the elflings leg, before binding it. "This was inflicted some days ago, yet it bleeds still as you can see, and has not been treated"

"Rosuil, what in the name of the Valar do you think happened to him!" Círdan demanded, unable to stay quiet any longer.

"Please understand, My Lords, that we cannot know this for certain until he wakes"

Glorfindel noticed how the healer suddenly looked very sad and wanted to question him about it, but Gil-Galad spoke in his stead, "This we understand Rosuil, but we would know your opinion of this matter"

The healer took a deep breath, "The young one has spent many nights out in the open and has been exposed to great cold" Rosuil illustrated his words by tucking a thick quilt securely about the elf's form. "His body is covered in minor cuts, consistent with running, or being dragged perhaps through bushes, trees or undergrowth. The bite mark is interesting" Rosuil paused

Gil-Galad and Círdan both raised their eyebrows in question, Glorfindel scowled and sat by the elfling's head and gently stroked the dark hair.

"I have seen wounds like this before" Rosuil continued "but never on one who still lives" Gil-Galad moved closer to the bed and Glorfindel looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"I suspect it was made by a warg out of Angband. Aiya, he is brave! And I know not what luck befell him that he still lives. However he is very weak and may yet be beaten," Rosuil said, his eyes downcast.

"Why do his wounds not heal?" Gil-Galad asked, now resting his hand protectively upon the elfling's legs.

"And that, my Lords, is the easiest of the riddles to answer" Rosuil stated gravely, "quite simply, he is starving"

Círdan frowned, "is he fading?"

"Nay, I do not believe his wasting is due to elven sickness, I have been a healer for many hundred years, My Lords, and in all that time I have never known or heard tell of an elfling, as young as this one is, catching this sickness, so my experience says he is not fading as a full grown elf would fade due to grief."

"How old would you say he is?" Gil-Galad asked when the healer paused.

"I would be surprised if he was more than five and twenty years, My Lord"

Gil-Galad nodded, "Too young to be wandering alone! Too young to be sleeping in the open! Too young to be attacked by a warg! Where are his kin? And how could they let this happen to him!!"

Círdan placed a comforting hand upon his student's shoulder; attempting to diffuse the anger he sensed welling up in Gil-Galad.

It was Glorfindel who broke the uneasy silence with an observation, "he is so cold."

"Aye that he is, young one, he could do with being warmed in a bath" Rosuil directed his comment to Gil-Galad, who nodded in reply, "I will see that done upon our return"

"Which will be soon" Círdan added, "I must see to our arrival."

"Thank you" Gil-Galad whispered. Círdan gave an acknowledging nod and a knowing smile before leaving the cabin.

"You gave him míruvórë?"

Gil-Galad nodded, "I did not want him to be weakened further by our journey back to the boat"

"It has done little to strengthen him, he will need time, and it worries me that he is still unconscious" Rosuil paused, "At least, I will be in Balar to attend him, if you are willing, as my brother is to take my place as the ship's healer"

"We would be very glad to have your skills in the healing house, Rosuil, and I would be comforted to know you tend him."

"I wonder what his name is?" Glorfindel mused allowed

"What does his clothing tell us? Did he have any possessions that might identify him?" Rosuil asked.

"Only the necklace he wears" Gil-Galad replied, "his clothes only tell us that he is an elfling, I believe that Glorfindel trains in clothing so similar in weave and cut that they could have been made by the same tailor."

"Perhaps he is the son of a Lord then" Rosuil mused; Gil-Galad smiled in amusement at the healer's romantic imagination and raised his brows.

Rosuil returned the Lord's smile and shrugged, "is Glorfindel not dressed by your tailor? And are you not a Lord?"

Gil-Galad was silenced by Rosuil's observations, but he entertained the thought for only a moment, "I cannot believe that any Lord on Arda would allow his son, so free a reign that he could come this close to finding his way to the Halls of Mandos"

The boat shuddered and clunked, and the sound of orders being given joined the sounds of the sea birds.

"We have arrived" Rosuil said as he gently wrapped the elfling securely in the quilt.

"I can take him," Glorfindel stated.

"Nay, young one, I have him, you should tend to your horse," the healer replied.

Glorfindel pouted.

"Take him directly to the healing house, Rosuil, I will be there presently to speak to Finuial." Rosuil nodded as he picked up the elfling and left the room.

Gil-Galad herded Glorfindel back onto deck and charged him with seeing both horses back to the stables.


	5. First Awakening

Glorfindel strolled up from the docks to the castle. He felt the need for a little time to himself, to sort out his feelings on the day's events.

It was a crisp winters day, the castle's imposing stone walls loomed high above him, perched in a somewhat precarious manner on the highest cliffs. The day was cold, and the icy breeze from the ocean made Glorfindel's skin tingle pleasantly, and the wind tossed his golden locks about as he walked.

Glorfindel's thoughts though were fixed on a pale face, framed by the darkest hair and he wondered what that complexion would look like after a time outside, and how the cheeks would look with a soft rosy glow.

Glorfindel increased his pace, suddenly feeling the need to be near to the elfling. Though he had only known of him for a short space of time, he already felt possessive of his newly found friend.

((By the grace of the Valar let him be healed)) Glorfindel closed his eyes for a moment as this plea came to his mind, and at that moment the sun's rays found their way over the castle walls, bathing the party in it's pale warmth. The horses bowed their heads contentedly and Glorfindel smiled, taking the sun's kind gesture as a blessing as they entered through the castle gates.

After leaving the horses at the stables, Glorfindel rushed to his rooms, where he collected a sleeping robe and three small tomes that had been given to him by his mother on the day he had left to start his fostering in Balar. These tomes of the history of Arda meant a lot to him, and it occurred to him that his mysterious elf might also draw some comfort from them when he woke.

Glorfindel was no stranger to the castle's healing house, indeed there was barely a week that went by when he wasn't being treated for some minor injury of other.

He entered the healing house quietly; Gil-Galad was sat in a corner with Finuial, deep in conversation. The bed by the window, where the most seriously injured elves were placed, was empty but Glorfindel was in no doubt that this was where the elfling would be laid, so he placed the tomes upon the side table, and cast his eyes about the room to locate the injured elfling.

* * *

A soaring painful heat coursed through his body. Aiya! He felt like he was being burnt alive. His eyes became aware, but he could not see anything that he recognised, the room was whitewashed, there was steam, the pain was considerable. He blacked out once more. 

"Come on, young one, please come back to us," Rosuil urged as he cleaned off the last of the dirt from the elfling's body. The water was tepid but the healer knew it would seem scorching to one so cold, though he was heartened to see the awareness return to the dark eyes, even if it was only for a moment.

The elfling whimpered again and the awareness returned to the obsidian depths of his eyes. Rosuil smiled at the awakening elfling but was startled by the look of pure terror he received in return.

"Peace, young one, you are safe." The elfling appeared petrified and seeing his words had not helped to calm him, the healer began to sing a lullaby that he had sung to his own son when he was at a similar age and was frightened by a bad storm and needed comforting.

A myriad of emotions were played out in the dark eyes, but eventually the soothing tune seemed to calm the elf, and his eyes slipped closed. Rosuil checked that the elfling had only fallen into a healing sleep, and once he was confident that he was not slipping towards the Halls of Mandos he lifted the now warmed elf out of the bath.

This was the sight that greeted Glorfindel as he entered the bathing room. The healer was holding the limp elfling, his head lolled back against the older elf's forearm and Glorfindel saw instantly that his eyes were closed.

"Nay! Say it isn't so!" Glorfindel hissed, entering the room swiftly and raising his hand to caress the elfling's face, while glaring at the healer somewhat accusingly.

"Calm yourself, Glorfindel, he is only sleeping, and keep your voice down, it would not do to wake him" Rosuil replied softly.

Glorfindel felt his heart return to its proper location in his body, Aiya that was a shock!

"Is that a sleeping robe?" Rosuil asked, gesturing towards the blue fabric that Glorfindel held tightly to his chest.

Glorfindel nodded, "it will be too big for him," he shrugged, "but not as big as any robes you might have here, I would guess."

"Good, let us get him dried and dressed, he needs to rest"

* * *

Círdan entered the study quietly and paused to survey the scene. Gil-Galad was sitting at his desk, surrounded by scrolls, tomes and an assortment of loose sheets of parchment, several pieces of parchment littered the floor, it was an untidy scene. Gil-Galad himself was chewing the end of a quill pen and gazing distractedly out of the doors to the balcony, which afforded a fine view of the coastline. 

Círdan chuckled to himself as he advanced on the Elf Lord. "Your advisor told me I would find you locked away, working hard on a reply to Oropher's latest missive," Círdan said, "yet I see no evidence of it!" he added flippantly with a chuckle.

Gil-Galad lazily turned to look at the sea Captain now perched on the corner of the desk and replied, "I find I am in no mood for Oropher's pompous words and petty complaints"

Círdan frowned, "Are you well?"

"In truth, I am not certain, my mind is troubled. Lady Galadriel's letter still haunts me, and now this elfling. Aiya! What is Arda coming to, that elves are slaying elves and elflings are abandoned to death in the wilds!"

"How does he fare?"

"He regained consciousness for a time before falling into a healing sleep, though he has not yet spoken, so we still do not know who he is. Glorfindel is with him and there is nothing we can do now but wait, the healers will care for him."

Círdan looked at Gil-Galad with understanding, "then we must wait, he will be cared for and **you** must try not to worry."

* * *


	6. Black eyes and herbal tea

Finuial watched as Glorfindel administered the herbal tea that he had prescribed the elfling. The golden haired elf had sat with the injured elf almost constantly from the moment he had slipped into sleep and had insisted on caring for him. He had even taken to sleeping in the neighbouring bed in the healing house, to remain close.

The master healer had to admit he was surprised by the devotion Glorfindel was showing, he had treated him often in the past and had come to think of him as somewhat bold and irresponsible, he wondered if perhaps he had misjudged the elfling.

The dark haired elfling was also something of a surprise; it baffled the healers that he was still alive. Finuial wondered at the strength of this young one to resist the pull of Mandos.

Nearly a week had now passed since Rosuil had brought him to the healing house and he still spent most of his time in a healing sleep, though he stirred at times when he was being fed, he had not yet regained enough awareness to be able to speak to them.

The healer knew he would be glad to finally know this young one's identity as the wildest rumours were circulating about the castle, the most outrageous of which was that he was Lord Gil-Galad's own illegitimate son! This rumour was of course absurd, for it was well known the Elf Lord preferred males.

Thankfully, apart from the odd minor injury the dark haired elfling was the only patient in the healing house, and so was receiving the dedicated care of the three resident healers.

Physically the elfling was doing well, he had gained a little weight, though not yet enough to be considered healthy. The cuts bruises and scrapes were mostly healed; though the warg bite would likely take many years to heal, and it was likely the elf would always carry the scar.

((Nay)) Finuial thought ((there is another reason why he is reluctant to wake for there was now no physical reason))

Now that Glorfindel had given the darkling elf his tea, Finuial felt it was safe to leave the young ones alone for a moment while he collected some herbs from the basement area of the castle, he wanted to mix more of the most commonly administered salves while it was quiet, as such opportunities were rare.

Glorfindel watched the healer leave before turning his attention back to the darkling elf.

* * *

Without warning, the elfling cried out in anguish and twisted and turned in his sleep as if fighting off an unseen advisory. Glorfindel moved quickly to the side of the bed and pulled the smaller elf into his arms to comfort him.

The elfling tensed at the contact and Glorfindel found himself having to defend himself against the elfling's blows, a particularly powerful and desperate blow caught Glorfindel's eye and the golden haired elf now seriously attempted to restrain the disturbed elfling. When his attempts proved less than successful, he resorted to the only thing he could think of, and firmly commanded the elf to wake.

Dark eyes full of fear and confusion fixed on him, and the elfling backed away from him desperately until his back came to rest against the headboard and he could retreat no further.

"Calm yourself" Glorfindel said softly "You were having a nightmare."

He didn't understand, one moment he had been fighting off the dark haired soldiers, as he had done many times since his nightmare had begun, and now he was being spoken to in a comforting manner by an elf with the most beautiful golden hair! His mind could not comprehend, ((where was he? Was he safe? Who was this golden haired elf? Was he still dreaming? )) A myriad of questions flashed through his mind, making him feel quite dizzy, but he forced himself to look at the older elf; who was speaking again.

"I am called Glorfindel"

The elfling made a small startled noise and frowned. Glorfindel waited, as it seemed the darkling elf was about to speak.

His voice came out in a hoarse whisper. Glorfindel smiled indulgently "I think perhaps some water might help", and he helped the elf to take a drink. He was now seated next to the elfling and it appeared that he was becoming used to his presence, this pleased Glorfindel immensely.

"Of Gondolin?" the elfling's voice was still barely audible and Glorfindel had to strain to hear his words.

"Nay" Glorfindel replied, "of Balar"

The elfling's frown deepened. Elves' names were unique, except in rare cases when an elfling was named after one who had died. He knew for sure that Glorfindel of Gondolin was not dead, so Glorfindel of Gondolin must have been named after this elf.

"I am dead then" the elfling said in defeat, screwing his eyes shut.

((Forgive me brother, for I have failed you))

Tears seeped out from behind the darkling elf's eyelids and Glorfindel was desperate to reassure the elf.

He gently reached out and cupped the elfling's chin in his hand and lifted his face, "Open your eyes, young one" he urged.

The darkling elf reluctantly opened his eyes to find himself looking directly into the perfectly blue eyes of the golden haired elf; eyes that hid nothing and that were easy to trust. A stray tear rolled down his cheek, and Glorfindel wiped it away with one of his fingers.

"You are **not** dead, young one, you are in the healing house of Balar"

The elfling frowned "are you not dead? You share a name with one who lives"

Glorfindel frowned, surprised that the conversation had taken this turn so soon, "It is complicated, we can talk more of this when you are well, but please believe me when I say that you, and I live"

He watched the dark haired elf carefully; he could see that he was becoming tired, but that he seemed to accept his answer.

"What is your name, young one?" he finally remembered to ask, how could he not have thought to ask this question before!

Glorfindel's question took him off guard and he once again felt terrified and scanned the room for an escape route. He knew he must be careful, his life was still in danger, and he had a promise to keep. He knew he could never reveal his true identity to any and he was too tired to deal with this now.

Glorfindel was becoming concerned, the elfling had become silent and looked scared again, "Are you well?" he asked softly.

The elfling fixed determined eyes upon him and replied "I must get to the sea"

Glorfindel smiled, knowing that this was a plea he could grant, "Look" he replied as he pushed back the shutters from the window. Glorfindel helped the darkling elf to rise to his knees and watched as he placed his forearms on the sill. The elfling's eyes widened considerably as he surveyed the scene. The day was dull, the ocean choppy and it crashed against the shoreline with great force.

His eyes still wide in surprise, he turned to Glorfindel. "I don't understand". A persistent voice inside his head urged him to be careful and to find out more about his situation before revealing any more, and a barely stifled yawn gave him reason to fall silent. "I am tired Glorfindel"

"Of course you are!" Glorfindel said in alarm, feeling guilty for having exhausted the elfling, and helped him to lie down again.

"Will you stay?" the smaller elf asked, looking up at Glorfindel with impossibly large eyes.

Glorfindel felt his heart flutter at the sight, and replied reassuringly "I will be here when you wake again, rest now"

The elfling sighed contently and his eyes slipped closed.


	7. Nightmares

Finuial entered the room, laying the herbs down on the desk. Glorfindel was lying on the bed he had slept in since the dark haired elf had arrived; he was facing the elfling and the darkling elf still slept. The healer wondered at what point they should become concerned about his constant sleeping and made a mental note to speak to Rosuil about it later.

The healer crossed the room to collect the pestle and mortar that had been left on one of the side tables, giving him the opportunity to gaze at Glorfindel as he passed.

He stopped dead.

"Elbereth Glorfindel! What did you do?" he asked upon seeing the black eye that was rapidly appearing on the young elf's face. The healer sighed heavily as he picked up the appropriate salve and sat on the edge of Glorfindel's bed to treat the wound.

"He struck me in his sleep" Glorfindel replied before continuing to describe what had occurred in the healer's absence.

Finuial was surprised; the elfling seemed so frail and positively helpless in his sleep. After listening to Glorfindel's tale, he said, "So he would not give you his name?

Glorfindel felt inexplicably like the healer was trying to suggest that his elf was deliberately concealing this from them and felt he should defend him, though he could not imagine why, "I think perhaps he did not hear the question," he finally replied rather vaguely.

Gil-Galad entered the healing house as he had done every day since the elfling had been brought here. The healer and Glorfindel both made to rise; but he gestured for them to remain as they were.

"What happened?" he asked upon seeing the injury to the young elf.

Finuial who had just finished treating the elfling's eye replied, "it seems that the young one still has some fight in him My Lord Gil-Galad"

* * *

He tried to lie absolutely still. He had listened carefully and he had thought hard, trying to recall everything he knew about Glorfindel of Gondolin. One thing he remembered with clarity was that Glorfindel of Gondolin was of the Noldor, and though he had failed to notice until the healer had arrived, both the healer and Glorfindel of Balar spoke with that distinctive Noldorin lilt.

Though this he knew, he had to accept that the golden haired elf had treated him kindly and comforted him, and he had even heard the elf defend his actions to the healer. He had not realised he had struck the elf. He could not understand why he would defend him. Why? When he was wanted dead, did Glorfindel defend him, it made no sense.

The Noldo healer's words echoed in his head, Lord Gil-Galad. Lord Gil-Galad? Wasn't he the king of the Noldor?

Suddenly he was very glad to be scholarly, despite the teasing his brother had given him. His heart contracted in pain; oh he would suffer his teasing till the end of days to have him back!

A voice of reason bid him to control his emotions so as to not draw attention to himself.

He was unsure, but if this Gil-Galad was the King of the Noldor his situation was graver than he had thought possible, despair grew within him.

Involuntarily he tensed as he felt someone sit upon the bed and begin to stroke his hair, though he calmed a little recognising the elf's scent to be Glorfindel's.

His thoughts were coursing through his mind, the flash of swords, the sound of metal upon metal and the screaming of she-elves were occasionally punctuated by the sight of two perfectly blue compassionate eyes, and the voices talking softly about him all melded into one and he dosed.

* * *

"Nay! I won't let you!!!" he screamed, opening his eyes wide and moving away from the elf that was touching him, he froze as he came back to himself, and upon seeing three elves observing him in surprise.

"You were dreaming" Glorfindel said softly, advancing upon the elf and lifting his hand to soothe the elfling.

Glorfindel felt hurt when the dark haired elfling flinched away from his touch, ((Aiya! He is terrified! ))

The darkling elf's eyes moved between the two dark haired elves, his glare, half terror, half, accusation. A voice within him screamed ((they do not know who you are, there is still hope)) but he now felt little hope.

Gil-Galad was startled, he would have expected to see relief, confusion; perhaps even a little fear in the young one's eyes, but this blind terror was unexpected.

((What happened to you, that makes you fear your own kind with such venom))

It was the healer who first spoke, with concerned green eyes resting upon the small elf, curled defensively against the headboard of the bed. "How do you feel, young one?" he asked gently.

He didn't answer, couldn't answer. He heard his brother's last words in his head.

((Promise me you will stay alive, you **must** live, for all of us that are gone)) and he had promised it.

Tears fell from his eyes and he allowed Glorfindel to pull him into an embrace, keeping the golden haired elf between him and the dark haired 'king'.

Gil-Galad rose, shooting a questioning look at the healer, who looked back at him in concern, and advanced towards the bed.

Glorfindel felt the elf in his arms stiffen, and glanced over his shoulder at the Elf Lord. But Gil-Galad did not stop his advance until he was seated on the side of the bed and could see the elfling's face.

He spoke softly, in as comforting a voice as he could muster not wanting to add to the elfling's distress, "Suilad (greetings), young one, I am Gil-Galad, and this" he motioned towards the healer, "is Finuial, this must be very confusing for you"

Glorfindel tightened his hold on the elfling, who's crying had quietened with the Elf Lord's words, but who was now shaking like a leaf.

"Will you tell us how to contact your family? They must be worried" Gil-Galad continued, his eyes full of compassion.

Watery dark eyes stared at him, "I am the last of my kin," he answered in a voice that was remarkably steady.

Gil-Galad frowned and glanced at the healer who was also frowning and looked increasingly concerned.

"What is your name, young one?" Gil-Galad asked softly.

The elfling's thoughts raced, he knew he must answer this question; to delay would be to cause suspicion.

"Erestor" he replied, ((Aye)) he thought ((his tutor's pet name for him would serve him well)) for a moment he saw his tutor's bloodied face lying in the dirt, and he whimpered.

"Erestor" Glorfindel echoed quietly, guiding the elfling's head to rest under his chin.

"Welcome to Balar, Erestor" Gil-Galad stated. The elfling's tears hid the look of fear that still lingered in his eyes and Gil-Galad smiled at him reassuringly, "I must leave you now, but I will visit you again."


	8. Weeping

Xelloss – Glad you like it, all will become clear in time

Falasiel, lily, Tholhidhwen, LadyJanelly andFaceted mind, - Thank you all for your comments, I'm glad you are enjoying the tale

Prism – Thank you for your comments, point taken

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil-Galad rose and wordlessly beckoned the healer to follow. Outside the door Finuial and Gil-Galad stopped.

"He is Sindar," the healer said.

"Without a doubt, though given his colouring I would not have believed it had I not heard him speak"

The healer observed him curiously, "there are also fair haired Noldor," he said with a shrug.

Gil-Galad laughed, "I know, but it is still unexpected, I assumed too much, but knowing this I believe I now know who he is"

"You do?" the healer asked in surprise.

"Aye, there was a company of Grey Elves who were attacked near the Nimbrethil a few days before we found him, none survived, or so we thought."

Finuial frowned, "if he witnessed their deaths it is no wonder that he is so scared" he mused allowed.

"Indeed," Gil-Galad replied, "I have a meeting to attend but I will visit him later today, and perhaps Rosuil should speak with him."

"As you wish My Lord." The healer bowed his head as Gil-Galad swept down the corridor. Finuial stopped a servant and bid her fetch some broth, and to summon Rosuil to the healing house. ((Lord Gil-Galad was right; it might comfort Erestor to speak with the Sindar elf))

The healer smiled when he entered the healing rooms, the two elflings were curled up together, and they made such a pleasing sight, complimenting each others colouring so perfectly, their hair intermingled, gold and black, it just looked right, the healer thought. Not wanting to disturb them, Finuial began to prepare the herbs and mix the salves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosuil entered the room silently, he had been expecting bad news when the maid had given him the message to come to the healing house, but now he was here, he could not help smiling broadly to see the elflings curled up together, and awake.

Finuial silently beckoned him out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the healers returned, Rosuil carried a tray, which he placed on the side table near the window.

Finuial asked Glorfindel to help him collect some herbs from the garden.

Glorfindel glared at him, but the look on the healers face would broker no argument, so he made a promise to Erestor to return quickly and reluctantly released the dark haired elf from his embrace.

Rosuil kept an eye on the small elf as Finuial and Glorfindel left the room. The elfling had instinctively tried to make up for the loss of comfort he had found in Glorfindel's arms by hugging the bedding to himself and curling up in a ball.

"Suilad (greetings) Erestor, I am called Rosuil, I am a healer here"

The dark eyes observed him warily.

"Are you hungry?"

The elfling shook his head.

"You must eat, young one, you are too thin" the healer replied with an indulging smile. He brought a cup of broth to the bedside and urged Erestor to sit up and helped him to drink, when he reluctantly did so.

"Better?" he asked

The emotionless dark eyes stared at him.

The healer allowed the elfling to continue to observe him in this manner, though it was quite disconcerting.

"Do you remember what happened?"

The guarded veil fell away from Erestor's eyes for a moment and they exuded pain and fear.

"Aye, you remember, don't you?" the healer answered with sadness.

Erestor shook his head absently, and the guarded eyes observed him once more.

"We came upon the bodies near the Nimbrethil," the healer continued.

The elflings eyes remained neutral but then briefly slipped closed.

Erestor knew what was happening, they believed him to be one of a party of elves they had come upon by the woods.

Hidden in the branches of an evergreen, they had thought they were saved. They had observed the company of elves, thinking them to be Sindar, and that they might help them. But they had waited and watched to be sure, five elves there were in total, three males and two females. They had been about to reveal themselves when a cry of alarm had gone up in the camp, and the wolves had come, and they had hidden their eyes against the attack.

They waited so long, but when all had been quiet for some hours they had dared to come out from their hiding place. There had only been two bodies left there, and so badly disfigured it had frightened them, and they had run.

He felt Rosuil sit upon the bed and wrap an arm about his shoulders. He looked up at the healer with watery eyes.

"There was nothing I could do" he said in a weak voice and allowed himself to weep openly.

The healer buried the elfling in a comforting embrace and allowed him to cry his fill.

As his distress began to lessen, Erestor considered his position and offered up a silent pray for the spirits of those five elves and begged forgiveness from the Valar for the deception he was about to create.

"Were they your kin, Erestor?" the healer asked softly.

The elfling nodded, his gaze downcast, "I was scared, please" he looked at Rosuil with pleading eyes, "I cannot speak of this, may I rest?"

"Of course you can rest, young one" Rosuil replied, releasing the elfling and tucking in the bed covers about him.

The healer continued to stroke the elflings hair, hoping it would give the elf some measure of comfort.

"Why do you serve a Noldorin Lord?"

The healer looked at Erestor in surprise ((that is an odd question)) he thought, but answered regardless, "I serve Lord Círdan of the Teleri."

The elfling still looked at him quizzically, "You do not serve Gil-Galad?"

The healer frowned, "**Lord** Gil-Galad was my Lord's student and now rules this isle when Lord Círdan is on the oceans, so aye, I serve him too, why do you ask these things Erestor?"

The elfling sighed, "I wonder what is to become of me" he replied, which was not wholly a lie, and not wholly the truth.

Rosuil felt his breath hitch in his throat at the young elf's confession, and his wide watery-eyed stare almost broke his heart, realising how utterly alone this one must feel. Seeking to reassure him he said, "Erestor, you have made friends here already and Lord Gil-Galad has visited you each day since you have arrived, you have no need to fear what the future will bring, all will be well."

Erestor fell silent, he wanted to believe the healer's words, he really did, and the persistent voice in his head told him that the danger he was in was lessened, and provided they never discover who he truly was, he would be safe. The voice quietened and he felt a small measure of peace that was increased further when Glorfindel returned.


	9. A healer's suspicions

Rosuil knocked upon the door, and at the Elf Lord's beckoning he entered. Gil-Galad was seated behind a desk littered with papers and tomes, quill in hand.

"Rosuil" Gil-Galad said as he looked up from his papers.

"Forgive me for disturbing you My Lord, but I wished to talk to you about Erestor."

"I always have time to talk of those in my charge" Gil-Galad stated, gesturing for the healer to take a seat. "How does he fare?"

The healer shrugged, "it will take time for the emotional scars to heal, He has been deeply distressed by what he has witnessed"

"Were our suspicions correct?"

"Aye he claimed them as kin, but still something does not sit right with me, My Lord"

Gil-Galad raised an eyebrow, "In what sense?"

"When you brought him to me aboard the ship, My Lord, it was clear the elfling had not eaten in several weeks, not just several days."

"It is winter, perhaps the company of elves had not had much success in the hunt," Gil-Galad offered by way of explanation.

"Perhaps" Rosuil answered thoughtfully, "Perhaps it is nothing, another thing, My Lord, he is concerned about his future, about what will happen to him."

Gil-Galad nodded, "Of course, I will speak to him of this when I visit him again."

"I believe I have taken up enough of your time, My Lord," the healer said rising.

"Rosuil?" Gil-Galad said with a frown, causing the silver haired healer to turn to him by the door. "Will Erestor survive this?"

Rosuil shook his head slightly, "My Lord, I am really not certain, he has proved to be strong thus far, but I fear he will need the strength and support of us all to pull through."

"Thank you"

The healer bowed his head in deference and exited the room silently. He could not help but feel that they were still missing something important.

He shrugged to himself as he walked down the corridor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours after dark before Gil-Galad had finished his duties for the day and was able to make his way to the healing house, though he was tired from the day's negotiations, he knew it would be unwise to delay the talk that he intended to have with Erestor.

Even before entering the corridor to the healing rooms he could hear the sounds of a heated discussion taking place, and quickened his pace. He entered the room soundlessly, his presence initially unnoticed.

"I do not care what Rosuil may have said Glorfindel, I say that Erestor is still not well enough to be venturing outside"

Gil-Galad cleared his throat, and the healer and Glorfindel jumped at the sound.

"Why is Erestor dressed?" Gil-Galad asked in an even tone, "Glorfindel?" he added to make it clear who he expected to answer his question.

Glorfindel chewed his bottom lip nervously before answering, "Erestor wishes to see the ocean and I have agreed to accompany him."

Gil-Galad raised a brow in disbelief "and he needs to see the ocean tonight?"

"I do," came a small voice from the elfling sitting on the side of the bed, his dark locks hiding the features on his face and his eyes downcast.

"Or he will not rest," added the golden haired elfling, who was shifting from one foot to the other in the centre of the room.

"I see" Gil-Galad said with a slight frown. "How would it be if we were to wrap him in my cloak to keep the cold at bay, and if I were to accompany him to see that it is not a long excursion?" The Elf Lord directed his question to the healer.

Finuial looked uncomfortable, "My Lord, I still feel it is unwise, however if he will not rest then he should go," he knew that he could say no and Gil-Galad would think no less of him, but if the elfling was not able to rest that would cause more damage. "But you should not be long."

Glorfindel, who had relieved Gil-Galad of his cloak, beamed at Erestor as he securely fastened the warm fabric about him.

Gil-Galad sought out the healer's eyes to be sure that this was acceptable to him, as Glorfindel fussed over the dark haired elfling, the healer shrugged back at him.

"Though I wonder how you will manage Erestor" Finuial said, "as you are barely able to walk to the bathing rooms without aid."

"I will help" Glorfindel answered determinedly.

"Nay" came an answering word, Gil-Galad crossed the room and gently swept a startled Erestor into his arms. "You, Glorfindel, will return to your chambers and rest, your tutors will be expecting you to attend your classes tomorrow."

"But…" Glorfindel started before The Elf Lord swiftly interrupted his plea.

"But naught, Glorfindel, you have already missed almost a full week of classes, Erestor will be well and your studies are not to be forgotten, get yourself gone."

Glorfindel's shoulders sagged dejectedly and he pouted, before bidding Erestor, the healer and grudgingly Gil-Galad a goodnight. As the door shut rather loudly behind him, Gil-Galad smiled at Erestor who was observing him warily.

"Do you still wish to see the ocean, young one, now that you are stuck with only my company?" he asked with amused but kind eyes.

"I must," Erestor answered shyly.

"Very well, I know just the place, we will not be long" he assured the healer, before adding conspiratorially, for Erestor's ears alone. "It is a beautiful night, we can take as long as you wish."

Erestor couldn't help a small smile at that. He was confused, this elf seemed kind and although he knew he should be frightened, he felt calm in his presence.

((How could you?! The voice in his head chided, you know what he is capable of! What he is responsible for! He will kill you. Nay,)) his voice of reason countered, ((not if he does not find out who you are!)) Erestor closed his eyes against the warring words, but they only got louder.

Instead, he attempted to concentrate on his surroundings as Gil-Galad carried him from the healing house.


	10. The Excursion

"Is all well?" Gil-Galad asked in concern, the elfling in his arms was silent and scanning his surroundings warily. He could sense his unease, but could not tell its cause.

"Aye," came Erestor's hesitant reply, "the fresh air feels good, but the air seems thick."

Gil-Galad smiled, "you will get used to it, it is the salt in the air that makes it seem that way."

"How strange" the elfling answered in wonder.

"We are here," Gil-Galad stated softly, "is this acceptable?" He added somewhat teasingly.

Erestor looked about him, they were some way now from the main body of the castle, near a niche in the cliffs that contained a weathered stone bench. There was a slight platform overlooking the ocean, but even seated upon the bench there would be a clear view of the coastline in both directions. Along the beach edge shone many lanterns, so although it was dark the waves were illuminated as they met the shore.

Gil-Galad was clearly waiting for an answer, before setting him down upon the bench, so Erestor simply replied "Thank you."

The Elf Lord smiled warmly as he settled Erestor on the bench and took the seat beside him.

Silence reigned for a time and Gil-Galad watched Erestor carefully. He appeared to be soaking up his surroundings, but there was something else in his demeanour, ((he looks as if he is expecting something to happen.))

"What now?" he finally asked.

Erestor shot him an odd look, "I don't know" he replied forlornly. Somewhere in the back of his head he heard the seneschal's words ((head for the sea, you will be safe by the sea…))

Erestor swallowed a sob; he did not wish to break down in front of the Noldorin 'King' that would seem like a defeat.

A hitherto unheard voice in his head suggested that now he was at the sea he was indeed safe and he looked at the Elf Lord for a moment, before looking away as their gazes met.

"What is wrong Erestor?" Gil-Galad asked gently.

"Everything is wrong" he replied sadly, his eyes downcast.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Nay" the elfling replied, rather too quickly.

Gil-Galad sighed, "Erestor, I realise it is painful but I need you to talk to me, it is important. Besides I have some questions, and I do need you to answer them."

Erestor's eyes remained downcast.

"Erestor, please answer me," Gil-Galad said, pushing the matter.

Erestor did not move his head but mumbled, "I hear you, Lord Gil-Galad."

Gil-Galad felt uncomfortable with the fact that he had to press the elfling for answers, but he needed to know some things about this young one before he could accept him into his home, though he felt it was already to late to save his heart. He had to admit he already cared about Erestor and his welfare, it would pain him to see him leave.

Gil-Galad spoke softly, "Erestor you said that you were the last of your kin, is that truly the case?"

A surge of strength seemed to wash over him and Erestor sat up straight and swept back his hair so he could look the Elf Lord directly in the eye, "Aye, that is what I said and 'tis the truth."

Gil-Galad could not explain it, but his answer seemed like an accusation and he felt a pang of guilt in his heart and felt unnerved by the elfling's piercing gaze.

"Do you not have even distant kin?"

"Nay, they are all dead." A tear fell from Erestor's eye and Gil-Galad watched it roll down his check, glistening in the lantern light.

Gil-Galad felt for the elfling, and chose this moment to wrap an arm about his shoulder. Erestor looked up at him quizzically and did not lean in to his embrace.

((Curious, he does not trust me, but then, can I blame him, after all he has endured? it will come in time, The Valar willing)).

"Your kin were wanderers?"

"Aye."

"Where do you hail from?"

"We journeyed from Ossiriand but a few years back." Erestor was keen to appear open and honest to the Noldorin Lord, and while he was careful in his answers, he saw no reason to lie unless it was necessary to shield his identity.

"What is your father's name?"

Erestor knew he could not answer this question, but it was not so much this as an overwhelming sense of grief that caused him to answer bitterly. "My Father is **dead**, what does it matter?"

"Young one it matters a great deal, for our forebears shape who we are. My own father was slain before I reached my majority," at Erestor's inquisitive look, he added "does that surprise you?"

For a moment the elfling looked shamefaced, "How did you stand it? I do not believe I can survive feeling this way."

"How did I stand it? Well, by giving myself the time to grieve and by keeping him alive in my heart. I had the support of Lord Círdan of course, which was invaluable. You shall have my support in turn. If it is within my power, you **will** get through this Erestor." Gil-Galad's last words were little more than a whisper.

Erestor was unaware of when it happened, but he now found himself leaning into and even returning the Elf Lord's embrace, and moreover he felt little guilt at the fact. What was more important to him at this moment was that this elf understood some of what he was going through and that for better or for worse he believed the Elf Lord's whispered words.

"Can I stay here?" Erestor's words were hesitant, unsure of the likely response.

"Of course you may stay, and perhaps in time you will come to call Balar home." ((Besides you have nowhere else to go, and I would not see you abandoned again))

"Thank you, My Lord"

"I think, young one, it is time for us to return to the healing house, before Finuial sends out the guards!"

Gil-Galad swept Erestor into his arms once more and rose.

"My Lord? Thank you for agreeing to bring me outside, it is good to feel the breeze on my face, and I appreciate your comforting words."

Gil-Galad smiled ((this one was polite indeed!)) he had no idea that the wandering elves schooled their young in courtly manners!

"You are most welcome Erestor"

* * *

After leaving Erestor in the healing house, Gil-Galad made his way to the library, in the hopes that his Councillor and tutor to Glorfindel would still be there at such a late hour. 

"Corupeth, I am glad to find you still here"

"My Lord?" Corupeth looked up from his book as Gil-Galad entered the library.

"Does your brother still reside in Ossiriand?"

"Aye, My Lord, he does"

"Would you contact him for me?"


	11. Chess and Trade

"Is he a king?"

Finuial looked up from his correspondence and turned his gaze towards the elfling. Erestor was sitting by the window, an open book in his hand and a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Is who a king?"

"Lord Gil-Galad"

Finuial smiled slightly, he liked this youngster. Erestor was polite beyond his years and seemed exceptionally intelligent. Finuial was not overly fond of elflings for the most part, however this one tended not to try his patience as most did.

"Nay, Lord Gil-Galad is a Lord not a King."

A long pause followed, Erestor did not return to his book, his brows knit in deep thought.

"Who is the King of the Noldor then?"

Finuial lifted his head once more, "Turgon of Gondolin"

"Oh, I knew that" Erestor chastised himself in a voice too soft for the healer to catch, "I thought Lord Gil-Galad was the King of the Noldor," he added absently.

"The Valar forbid, should something happen to King Turgon, then the crown will pass to Lord Gil-Galad."

This seemed to satisfy his charge, and Finuial returned to his papers.

Erestor fidgeted, three days had passed since he had talked to Gil-Galad outside and since then the healers had insisted he do nothing but rest and eat. His strength was returning too slowly for his liking, Rosuil had said that it was hardly surprising given the condition that he had arrived in and that he should be patient. He had found three small books on a table by his bed the morning after he had woken and these had served to keep him occupied for a time.

"Finuial?"

"Aye"

"Can I go for a walk?"

"Nay."

"Please"

"Nay Erestor you really cannot."

"I'm bored."

Finuial sighed, "Why don't you finish reading your book?"

Erestor gazed at the open book still in his hand, these tomes were well written but after the third reading they had ceased to hold his interest.

"What are you doing?"

Finuial put down the quill, it was clear he was not going to get much more done.

"I'm writing to the healers in Nevrast."

"Why?"

"Because they harvest herbs in that region that are not available here, I'm requesting they send some."

"I see," Erestor rose from his chair and placed the tome lovingly on the table and wandered to a corner of the room where a chessboard was set up, the pieces set in play, he studied the location of the pieces on the board.

"Finuial?"

"What is it Erestor?"

"Who's game is this?"

"Mine and Rosuil's"

"Who plays white?"

"I do"

"I see."

Finuial looked up again at the elfling's seemingly knowing comment, Erestor was a study of concentration as he observed the board. "Erestor?"

Erestor looked at the healer.

"Would you like to play?"

"I would not wish to disturb your game"

"There is another board in the next room, if you fetch it, I will play with you."

Erestor nodded and left the room silently; upon his return he wordlessly set up the board on a corner of the healer's desk and pulled up a chair.

Finuial had thought that this was the ideal way to keep the elfling occupied while he continued his correspondence, but soon found to his surprise that he was facing a skilled opponent and his letters were forgotten as they played.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosuil picked a book on the properties of healing plants off of a shelf in the library and sat in one of the comfortable chairs by the fireplace.

The library was a dark place, as it was south facing, and lanterns were kept lit at all times even at the height of the day, heavy dark wood shelves held an impressive collection of tomes and scrolls, for although neither, Gil-Galad or Círdan were particularly enamoured of books, both were wise enough to understand the need for the knowledge they contained.

Rosuil's attention was caught by the entrance of an elf in dark robes his silver hair held back from his face by simple braids. The elf moved to the fireplace, falling heavily into the chair opposite the healer before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Difficult day in the classroom Coru?" The healer asked with a smirk.

The harassed elf gave Rosuil a jaundiced look, "It is not that Glorfindel lacks intelligence, but he doesn't seem to be able to apply himself long enough to use it."

"Come now, surely it is not that bad."

"Nay, it could have been worse he might have truly been part of the trade negotiations we were considering today, in which case I believe he would have started a war!"

Rosuil laughed, "Glorfindel is set to be a warrior, surely it cannot be of much import for him to be skilled as a councillor?"

"Lord Gil-Galad does not seem to agree with you, he is to be schooled in diplomacy, languages, trade, and healing too; I think you will agree that Finuial will enjoy that!"

Rosuil grinned, "Nay, I don't suppose he will enjoy that at all. Do you know why Lord Gil-Galad is insistent on him learning these skills? If I did not know better I would be wondering if he was not grooming his heir."

"I cannot say that that thought has not crossed my mind, but truly of all the elflings on Arda, would you pick this one? Please do not misunderstand me, I like Glorfindel well enough, and he's exceptionally skilled for his age in all areas pertaining to battle and warfare, but I fear he would disregard the needs of the people in favour of fortification to such an extent as to leave them lacking in necessities, like food!"

"Are you not being a little harsh Coru? Would that knowledge not come with time and experience? He would not be without advisors, should he find himself in such a position of authority."

"Aye perhaps you are right, and besides, Lord Gil-Galad may have no such plans for the boy. What do you think of his latest waif?"

"Erestor?" At the councillor's nod he continued, "I do not think you need worry; he is as different to Glorfindel as the moon is from the sun. He is rather a quiet elfling, not really surprising given what he has endured, and I would not be at all surprised to hear you find him intelligent beyond his years."

"I would be satisfied to know he can read, or I will have to tutor them separately"

"I can set your mind at rest on that point, he can certainly read, which reminds me, I wanted to ask if you had any books, that might help to keep him occupied. While I suspect he will be released from the healing house in a few days, he becomes restless."

The councillor rose and studied one of the shelves before reaching up and taking a weighty looking tome down, handing it to the healer with a slight smile.

Rosuil looked at the book, ((Trade Negotiations and Customs in the Lands of Men)) The healer gave Corupeth a pointed look, "I was thinking of something a little lighter, perhaps Fables of Beleriand?"

The councillor huffed, "Oh very well, but only if you take that tome too."


	12. Accommodation

Gil-Galad entered the healing house, feeling bad that he hadn't visited his latest charge more often in the preceding days. However, following Círdan's departure two days back, Gil-Galad had found himself dealing with a number of domestic issues that could not wait, as well as his usual tasks, which left him with little extra time.

He had spoken to Finuial; at length, earlier in the day and with the healers agreement had made arrangements for Erestor's accommodation, though he would check first that these arrangements were acceptable to the young elf.

Erestor was a quiet youngster, he rarely seemed to show his emotions; one of the maids had even gone so far as to say that the elfling was unnaturally cold. Gil-Galad suspected that Erestor had always been a serious minded elfling, even before his ordeal, but he hoped that in time he would come out of his shell and come to enjoy his elfling years.

It was for this reason that Gil-Galad and the healer had agreed that the mostly unused study in Glorfindel's chambers should be turned into a bedroom for the elfling.

Erestor seemed to keep Glorfindel at a distance, despite this the golden haired elfling had taken Erestor to his heart, and he felt that no discouragement from him at this point could drive Glorfindel away. Gil-Galad smiled, ((certainly whatever playfulness Erestor lacked, Glorfindel more than made up for. They will make curious friends, but what one lacks the other seems to have in abundance.))

A house fire the previous day meant that the healing house was full and Gil-Galad was careful not to disturb the healers in their work or the patients in their rest as he sought the elfling.

There was no sign of Erestor in the main rooms, so Gil-Galad moved into the garden room, used only during the day, the room had large windows looking out onto the gardens and offered a place for those convalescing to sit and enjoy the day.

Erestor sat curled up in one of the comfortable chairs, a weighty looking tome open on his lap and quite oblivious to his surroundings. The Elf Lord took a seat close to him and waited for Erestor to notice his presence, when it became clear that the elfling was too absorbed in his reading, he said "Good Book?"

Dark eyes looked up at him and the book was snapped shut, "My Lord…I…er…it is most interesting."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorfindel had spent the morning assisting in the rearranging of his study, he was excited at the prospect of sharing his chambers with the elfling and hoped that in such close confines he would be able to break down the barriers, that Erestor still shielded himself with.

His friends had baulked at the idea of him sharing rooms with an elfling, they argued that now he was but four years off his majority he should not be burdened with an elfling some twenty two years his junior, but Glorfindel could not see it as anything but a gift, he liked Erestor and felt he would gain much joy from his presence.

Glorfindel shook his head in silent answer to the thoughts floating around in his head as he leant up against the doorframe to the garden room. A quick glance from Gil-Galad told him that the Lord was aware of his presence and would call him when he was ready. Glorfindel observed Erestor and Gil-Galad talking quietly together, the elflings posture lead him to believe that he was not entirely happy with this turn of events and this worried Glorfindel. ((You have kept us all at a distance long enough my friend, allow us to come to know you, allow us to help you grieve.))

Gil-Galad and Erestor rose and the Elf Lord guided the elfling towards Glorfindel and entrusted him into the golden haired elfling's care before taking his leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorfindel and Erestor walked towards their chambers in uncomfortable silence, Glorfindel used his right hand in the small of Erestor's back to guide him in the right direction and his left arm concealed three small tomes.

Erestor took a break from observing his surroundings to gaze awkwardly at Glorfindel, and after a moment he said "are these arrangements acceptable to you? Where you even consulted?"

Glorfindel smiled, "set your mind at ease Erestor, for not only was I consulted but it was to some extent my idea. However if you are not happy to share chambers with me, I'm sure other rooms can be found."

"Nay, it is well, I do not wish to be any trouble." Erestor's tone was meek, and Glorfindel could not help but wrap his arm properly about the elflings waist, hoping the intimate gesture would reassure the elf.

Erestor tensed slightly at feeling the elder elf's arm come about him in such an intimate fashion. Erestor looked quizzically at Glorfindel for a moment, before relaxing into the touch. Erestor came to realise something in this moment, something that he had always known but had never had the need to put to test ((I have a need for friends, now more than ever before, Aye, I will give this elf my friendship, though I cannot give him truth, I shall be true to him in all other ways as I can.))

"Come, we are here" Glorfindel stated lightly, Opening the door for Erestor.

Erestor entered the main audience chamber tentatively, it was not a grand room, but comfortable, a large fireplace offered warmth and lent a gentle glow to the stone room.

"My room is here." Glorfindel opened the door with a flourish, which made Erestor laugh. "The bathing chamber is here," Glorfindel continued, opening the door to the left of his own room. Glorfindel watched Erestor's face expecting to see some degree of awe in them, to have a private bathing chamber was no small luxury, Erestor merely nodded, his gaze falling upon the remaining door.

"I see you are eager to become acquainted with your own room" Glorfindel said with a grin, "Very well, I shall keep you waiting no longer." With that, he opened the third door and strolled in, collapsing into a chair by the fireplace.

Erestor followed, his eyes widening in delight as he viewed the room. It was not a large room, and had clearly been designed for another purpose as the walls were lined with bookshelves, a large desk and chair stood to one side and a bed had been pushed to the wall under the window, Erestor spun around in the centre of the room appearing to soak it all in.

Glorfindel chuckled, "You like it? I thought you might like all these dusty tomes."

Erestor stopped spinning and took the chair opposite Glorfindel by the fireplace, "if they are dusty it is only because they have not been used, have you ever even set foot in this room before today?"

"Once or twice" Glorfindel replied seriously, "there is an excellent view of the training grounds from the window"

Erestor rolled his eyes.


	13. Of swords and dreams

Erestor sat staring into the fire in the hearth of his room.

It had been four years since he had been found by the Nimbrethil and been brought to reside in the castle in Balar. His life had quickly fallen into routine once he had left the healing house.

The mornings spent in classes were his favourite time of the day, he had come to regard Master Corupeth with something akin to awe, his tutor always pushed him to learn more, to develop diplomatic skills, to become cunning in his way of thinking, he was most grateful for the Master Councillor's interest in him.

It wasn't until the healers had declared him fully fit that his views on weapons and training had became known and had caused the first argument between himself and Glorfindel.

He remembered clearly the day that Glorfindel had brought him a training sword and attempted to persuade him to join him on the training grounds. He recalled how he was unable to even look at the sword, for all he saw there was blood, the blood of friends, of family, of loved ones. He had lashed out then and Glorfindel had not understood, thinking that he was criticizing his aspirations, even his skill.

Their words had been so ferocious and loud that day that Gil-Galad had been called from a meeting to attend them as none dared to intervene. Gil-Galad had called him to his study after the evening meal that night, and though hard pressed, he had given an explanation for his words that had been acceptable, though they lacked the weight of the truth.

Gil-Galad had decreed that he was to train to become a healer and he was apprenticed to Finuial that day. It had taken a while for Glorfindel to forgive him fully for his actions, but their friendship was strong and it was not long before these events no longer stood between them.

If he were to be honest, he was content, the elves here had been ever kind, Gil-Galad and Círdan in particular had treated him like kin, and Glorfindel held a special place in his heart for his companionship and constant support. He had been fortunate beyond his own imagining, and could not help but feel that The Valar themselves must have had a hand in his rescue. He missed his family, but over the years his grief had lessened, and he still held fast to the oath he had made to his brother.

Glorfindel's clear voice cut through his musings.

It was not uncommon for the golden haired elf to call him through the door, but it was many hours after dark now, and Glorfindel had retired to his bed early.

Erestor rose and drew his robe about him as he left the room. In keeping with their characters Glorfindel's door was open, as it always was. Erestor tended to leave his door closed, even during the day, much to Glorfindel's irritation.

He crossed the common room, cold at this time of night, now that the fire had burnt down to mere embers.

"Take your men to the second gate!"

Erestor frowned, Glorfindel's words made no sense to him. He passed the threshold of Glorfindel's room and advanced on the bed. Glorfindel tossed and turned in his sleep, his features lit only by the moon's rays.

"Take the wounded to the citadel!"

Erestor was at a loss, should he wake the sleeping elf? After a moment of thought he removed his robe and climbed in beside the dreaming elf, pulling him into his arms, in the hope of calming him.

"Aiya, Elbereth! Retreat! Retreat! The City is lost."

Glorfindel sagged into Erestor's arms, his fight lost.

"The City is lost," he whimpered into Erestor's ear.

"Shh, I have you, you are safe" Erestor whispered in answer, "'twas only a dream."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorfindel awoke the next morning, still secure in Erestor's embrace. He could not help smiling, the elfling was still sleeping; his features normally tense during the waking hours were relaxed in sleep, giving the dark haired elf a softer look. ((Ai, you are handsome little one.))

He would have been content to hold Erestor till he woke, but his treacherous body reacted to his thoughts and he knew he had to distance himself.

He had been struggling with the desire he had begun to feel for Erestor since his body's first awakening. After many weeks of worrying about this change in his body and in his outlook he had summoned enough courage to speak to Gil-Galad about his new feelings towards the elfling. Gil-Galad had been understanding and had reassured him that what he felt was perfectly natural, but that given Erestor's age it would be improper to act. So Glorfindel had resigned himself to keeping his attraction for the young elf from all, but especially from Erestor, for he did not wish to make the elfling uncomfortable, or to risk losing his friendship.

Having untangled himself from Erestor's limbs, he began to dress. He was just pulling on his boots when Erestor stirred and the fathomless dark eyes that he found so enchanting fixed on him.

"Good morning," Erestor said sleepily.

Glorfindel smiled at him fondly, "Good morning, Not that I mind overmuch, but was there a reason that you came to my bed?"

"You do not remember?"

Glorfindel shook his head slightly as he combed through the tangles in his hair.

"You were dreaming, giving orders, strange orders I did not understand; I merely wished to comfort you." Erestor felt suddenly shy about having to explain his actions.

"Oh that, I'm sorry if I disturbed your rest," Glorfindel replied, his head hidden by the tunic he was donning.

"You have had these dreams before? Why haven't you told me?"

"It is not important Erestor, they are only dreams."

"Tell me about them?" Erestor's tone made it clear he would accept no refusal.

Glorfindel sighed heavily and sat in the chair by the bed. "They are always the same, I'm in a city I've never seen before surrounded by mountains, there is a great battle," Glorfindel laughed humourlessly "every evil creature I have ever read about is besieging the city, and I am right in the middle, fighting for my life, and the city always falls." He paused, "It is only a dream Erestor."

Erestor looked thoughtful, "Are the walls white?"

"What?"

"Are the city walls white?"

"I don't know, maybe, why?"

"Elbereth! Fin, we need to seek out Lord Gil-Galad, now!" Erestor scrambled to his feet and exited the room swiftly; Glorfindel gazed in confusion at his retreating form.


	14. The King's Messenger

Erestor paced outside the door to Gil-Galad's study.

After hearing Erestor's garbled explanation of his and Glorfindel's earlier discussion and of the dreams that had been plaguing the golden haired elf, Gil-Galad had dismissed him.

The guard in the corridor was observing him in some amusement as he paced, most likely thinking that he was awaiting some punishment.

Erestor paid him no heed, his thoughts turning over in his head.

((I cannot be mistaken in this, for I know of no other mountain city as large as that described by Glorfindel from his dreams, perhaps there is a connection between Glorfindel and his namesake, the Lord of the Golden Flower?))

Erestor's childhood obsession with the romantic hidden city served him well, for he knew well of the numerous gates and alleged location of Gondolin. He had kept this interest from his family, even his brother, for it would have displeased them to learn of it.

Erestor shuddered, it was well known that the Vala Lórien gifted dreams of prophecy to some, and elves took such dreams most seriously.

Glorfindel exited the study, and with a brief glance at Erestor began walking down the corridor. Erestor raced after him and took his arm "Glorfindel stop."

The golden haired elf did so, turning his body towards the elfling, his clear blue eyes sparkling with an emotion that Erestor couldn't name.

Glorfindel cupped the younger elf's chin with his hand and lifted his head.

"I am fortunate to be able to count you among my friends Erestor."

Without another word or thought, gazing into large dark eyes, he bent his head and brushed his lips lightly against Erestor's.

Erestor's eyes widened at the intimate touch, before incredulity took over and he replied. "You are stalling Fin, what did Lord Gil-Galad say?"

"He said that they were just dreams Erestor, and that I should pay them no heed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil-Galad signed his name with a flourish, before folding and sealing the parchment. He rarely wrote to the High King directly, usually correspondence were handled by his advisors and scribes, but in this case he was not prepared to take any chances and did not wish the contents of this letter to become know, even to his most trusted servants.

He sighed heavily as he sat back in his chair; he knew he could not in good conscience ignore the dreams that plagued his oldest charge, even if they proved false. ((Aye, he would inform his king))

Gil-Galad rose and ventured out onto the balcony. "I'm sorry to have to send you off again so soon" he said lightly to an eagle, perched on a beautifully crafted stand. The bird looked up at him indifferently as Gil-Galad donned a gauntlet, and picked up a piece of meat from a bowl. A whistle brought the bird onto his arm and the meat was snatched from his fingers. Gil-Galad slipped the parchment into a small pouch attached to the bird's leg.

"Return to Gondolin and from thence to your cousins in the mountains, faithful messenger. See that your journey is swift and safe."

With his farewell, and a thrust of his arm, the majestic bird took to the air, swooping once as if to say farewell in turn, the eagle flew east and out of the Elf Lord's sight.

Gil-Galad paused for a time on the balcony; Glorfindel's dreams worried him in a way that surprised him. He was not one to let an unfounded fear enter his head or his heart. He shook his head and wondered how it was he had managed to become charged with **two** such mysterious elflings.

Erestor had settled into his home well, Gil-Galad was aware that he had often cried himself to sleep during the first few months and that he was often sullen and introverted. The elfling had never shared more with either himself or Glorfindel about his family and his background.

At first Gil-Galad had allowed this, thinking that this was the way he was dealing with his grief, over time this had not changed and now it seemed as if Erestor had not truly existed before his arrival on Balar.

Gil-Galad knew that now it was unlikely he would ever know the true story concealed in the young one's head. But Erestor was a good elfling and Gil-Galad had no reason to think that any secrets that he held were anything more than the worries of a terrified and confused elfling.

His advisor had been unable to garner any information from his brother regarding Erestor's identity, this did not surprise him, those in Ossiriand were fiercely protective of their privacy and their secrets, but Gil-Galad felt that if anything terrible lay in the elflings past or if he had any remaining kin, he would have been informed.

And now it seemed that Glorfindel was a seer, it was not uncommon for this ability to come to light, around an elf's majority. Glorfindel was now just three months from his majority, so it was certainly possible.

Mithrandir had always been evasive when discussing the golden haired elfling, so Gil-Galad did not know what to expect. He had been asked to treat the elfling as if he were a son, to see that he was taught court ways, and introduced to society. Truth be told, Gil-Galad had no idea why Mithrandir would take such an interest in an elfling sired by a blacksmith. It was sad that the young one's parents had sailed to Valinor shortly after his fortieth begetting day, but Gil-Galad was unable to believe that a more suitable guardian could not be found.

Gil-Galad resolved to press Mithrandir for answers when he arrived for Glorfindel's begetting day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorfindel sat in a tree, and mentally chastised himself for his earlier actions. He could scarcely believe that he had disregarded his own promise to keep his attraction from Erestor, and had actually dared to kiss the young elf.

He was entirely torn, his heart sung out at the memory of Erestor's lips against his own, his mind recoiled at what he had done, for it was most improper and he stood to lose that which he held most dear. Glorfindel could see the object of his turmoil through the foliage; Erestor sat on a bench in the gardens, an open book in his hands, blissfully unaware of the inner conflict he had caused, and seemingly unperturbed by Glorfindel's earlier actions.


	15. Breakfast in Bed

A/N Apologies for taking so long to upload a new chapter

and many thanks to LadyJanelly and anonymous slashlover for their reviews and support

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bedchamber was almost pitch black; Erestor was sat on the side of the bed with a damp cloth in his hand. Glorfindel clung to him desperately, delirious in his sleep and sweating profusely.

Erestor rinsed the cloth in the basin, before wiping his friend's brow again, all the while speaking reassuring nonsense. Erestor sighed, over the last three months Glorfindel's dreams had become worse, to the point now, where he was almost inconsolable.

It was curious, Erestor thought wryly, that he was now soothing an elf; who not so long ago had comforted him in much the same way.

Having consoled the golden haired elf many times over the previous months Erestor was able to tell when the worst was over, and after cleaning him up climbed into the bed and pulled the elf into his arms. Glorfindel snuggled up to him, having become used to his occasional presence and his reverie became calmer. Before falling into dreams himself, Erestor pondered the often odd reaction that Glorfindel had towards him in the mornings, and wondered why it was that he seemed unusually shy towards him on those occasions, he reached no conclusion before reverie claimed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sharp knock on the chamber door raised both elves from their night's rest the next morning, and with no further warning a maid entered carrying a tray laden with food and juices.

She cleared her throat before saying, "You have missed the morning meal; Lord Gil-Galad instructed me to bring you something here."

Erestor noted that the maid looked quite irritated to be charged with such a task, and shocked too, to see the two of them apparently naked and in the same bed. He briefly wondered what type of rumours she would spread about this encounter.

Glorfindel rose, forgetting momentarily that he was naked and in the presence of a female, Erestor threw him a towel, which he hastily wrapped about his waist before bowing low, "Please accept our most sincere thanks My Lady."

Erestor rolled his eyes slightly at the ridiculousness of the encounter; certain that Glorfindel's attempt at flattery would only make the situation worse.

The maid eyed the golden haired elf appraisingly; it was not often that a chambermaid was addressed thusly by a half naked, and very attractive young elf. She blushed in response as Glorfindel walked her to the door and shut it quietly behind her.

"What do you say to breakfast in bed, Erestor?" He said with a grin, picking up the tray as he returned to his room.

"I'd say that it was decadent, but seeing as it is your begetting day, I think you can be forgiven for such an indulgence, though the crumbs in the bed will likely have the maids talking for weeks." Erestor replied, sitting up in the bed.

"She will not talk," Glorfindel said confidently placing the tray upon the bed and a piece of fruit in his mouth.

"And why would she not?"

"For if she does I will not dance with her at my begetting day feast tonight."

"You are truly despicable Glorfindel" Erestor replied in an exasperated tone, helping himself to a pastry.

Glorfindel laughed as he sat on the bed, "It would be quite rude of me to dance with none but you, you know."

Erestor rolled his eyes.

Erestor glanced with distaste at the hunting knife that Glorfindel kept on his bedside table and left to stand by the window as Glorfindel began to dress, occasionally pausing to take a bite from a pastry or fruit.

"Happy begetting day Fin, It will be a beautiful day, you are fortunate that your begetting day falls upon the Gates of Summer."

On hearing no answer, Erestor turned to face Glorfindel and was concerned by what he saw; Glorfindel had paused in his dressing and was staring into space, his expression solemn.

"Fin?"

The golden haired elf seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and raised his eyes to the dark gaze. "Something terrible has happened Erestor, I sense it"

"What do you sense?" Erestor said as he moved to sit beside Glorfindel.

"I cannot say, I feel grief, such as I have not felt since my Naneth and Adar passed over the sea, yet it is worse."

Erestor sighed, "I cannot help but wonder if it is not just the aftermath of your dreams Glorfindel, it is the day of your majority, you should not let the darkness that haunts you, rob you of your joy this day."

Glorfindel managed a smile, "You are right of course, I have much to keep me occupied today, I shall think on it no longer."

Erestor did not think that Glorfindel was convinced by the words he spoke, but he seemed resolved to try at the very least. Certainly he felt that Glorfindel was correct in one respect, his begetting day was usually the busiest day of the year. The Gates of Summer Festival in Balar was renowned. There would be contests of arms to keep the golden haired elf occupied and markets and come evening a great feast, with dancing and songs.

"Will you come and watch the contests Erestor?" Glorfindel knew it was unlikely, but still each year he asked. He found the elfling's attitude towards weapons and sparring peculiar, and his excuses unsatisfactory, but despite this, he would not force Erestor into doing something against his will."

"I wish to visit the markets" Erestor replied, easily dismissing Glorfindel's request.

The hurt look that flashed across Glorfindel's face for just a moment; was not lost on Erestor, and he lowered his eyes to study his hands, a slight ache settling in his heart.

"We should go and see Lord Gil-Galad, he will wish to congratulate you, and we should apologise for our tardiness." Erestor said, changing the subject.

"Aye we should, will you be going like that? Or do you wish to change first?" Glorfindel replied teasingly. Erestor's appearance was dishevelled, his hair mussed, and he was dressed only in loose blue sleeping pants. Glorfindel thought that he had never looked better.

He smiled at the scowl he received for his teasing, as Erestor darted out of the room with an "I'll be ready in just a moment."


	16. The Grey Pilgrim

A/N charlie, thank you for you comments, I'll update as quickly as I can!

Asha Dreamweaver:o) you'll have to wait and see, I'm glad you like it so far

-

-

Gil-Galad strolled along the docks, acknowledging those that greeted him as he passed. The docks were busy; several ships had docked that morning, filled with those that would spend the Gates of Summer on Círdan's isle. Círdan had arrived the previous day, exhausted from his most recent journey and was resting in the castle; it was unlikely he would make an appearance until the feast, so Gil-Galad would perform the duties of host during the day.

Through the crowds he glimpsed the grey of a pointed hat and grinned. When Mithrandir had not arrived as planned the previous day, he had feared the Istari would not make it for Glorfindel's begetting day, and had been preparing himself to deal with the young elf's disappointment, he was pleased to see his fears unfounded. The Istari seemed to have taken on the role of Grandfather to the young elf, they had become close over the years and Mithrandir had not missed this day in the past ten, despite the other obligations that were surely pressing on his time. Again he was reminded that he must press the Istari regarding Glorfindel's dreams, which, Erestor told him, were growing worse each day now, and was likely the reason that he had dined alone this morning.

The Elf Lord and Istari greeted each other warmly, and returned to the castle together locked in conversation.

"Mithrandir!"

Gil-Galad looked about the castle courtyard to located the caller, only to be swept aside by a Golden haired whirlwind, who bowed briefly to them both before launching himself into the Istari's arms, Mithrandir's deep laugh could be heard throughout the courtyard and brought a smile to all those present.

Mithrandir studied the young elf at arms reach before releasing him. He smiled at Gil-Galad, before cocking his head to one side attempting to look past him, "greetings young Erestor."

Gil-Galad took a step to the side, revealing a small dark haired elf in the dark robes of a scribe, the elf bowed formally and Gil-Galad put his hand on Erestor's shoulder as he rose. Mithrandir nodded his head in acknowledgement of Erestor's bow, and was struck by the pose that Gil-Galad had taken, with his hand resting upon Erestor's shoulder he looked every inch the proud guardian. Knowing how much had been taken from the young elf, and of the suffering he would still need to endure, he was gladdened to see that Erestor was clearly loved, though there were times he still wished he could interfere, it was not his place to do so.

After making arrangements to meet Lords Gil-Galad and Círdan for the midday meal, Glorfindel made his way to the training grounds to prepare for the contest in the afternoon. Erestor strolled off purposefully; he still needed to collect Glorfindel's begetting day gift.

Gil-Galad guided Mithrandir to his study, where they settled in to discuss the progress of his oldest charge, and matters of middle earth in general. Círdan joined them, having been sent word of the wizard's arrival.

"Glorfindel looks tired," Mithrandir stated.

"He is plagued by dreams of Gondolin." Gil-Galad replied, he watched the old wizard's face, suspecting that he would see no surprise there, and indeed Mithrandir merely nodded, his expression solemn.

"Mithrandir, I know you like your secrets but Glorfindel is dear to me and I know not how to help him, if he is a seer, he can be trained to cope with his gift, and the things he sees," Gil-Galad blanched slightly. "Mithrandir, he sees the fall of Gondolin! Should we be sending King Turgon aid?"

Mithrandir turned away from Gil-Galad and Círdan to look out of the balcony doors. "Gondolin has fallen."

Gil-Galad closed his eyes briefly in defeat, grief settling over him like a shroud.

"When?" Gil-Galad looked up at Círdan's word and as Mithrandir moved back to his chair and sat.

"The attack began at dawn today, you will learn more in a few weeks. I will see to Glorfindel."

Círdan looked at Gil-Galad and then back to Mithrandir, "Will you tell us of Turgon's fate?"

Mithrandir looked thoughtful, "look into your heart I believe you will know the answers you seek, I can say no more."

Círdan lowered his gaze to the ground.

Gil-Galad slammed his goblet down onto the desk and rose, red-hot fury showing on his face, "You call yourself an elf friend, yet you come to us too late, having likely known all along, do you come to gloat?"

"Gil!" The warning in Círdan's voice was clear.

Círdan rose and took a few steps towards Gil-Galad, his face filled with concern and ignoring for the moment the pain in his own heart; he drew the younger elf into a loose embrace

"Please forgive him Mithrandir, 'tis his grief that talks."

The wizard rose and nodded slightly, "I will leave you for a time."

Mithrandir left the room silently, shutting the door behind him.

Círdan held Gil-Galad at arms length, "your anger is misdirected; you will need to apologise for that outburst later."

Gil-Galad moved away from Círdan, "Aye, I know, but I do not see the sense in it, in him. The Valar sent him to aid us, yet he does nothing!"

Círdan poured two goblets of wine, and handed one to Gil-Galad. "The ways of the Valar are not for us to judge. The Istari aid us where they can, you know this."

Gil-Galad sighed heavily, taking a large draught of wine.

"Long has Turgon known of the prophecies, Gil, Tuor warned him, and you yourself sent him warning, did you not? All was done that could have been done. I know it is small consolation, and does little to ease the hurt, but such is the way of things."

"I do not want the crown." Gil-Galad stated, looking just like an elfling to Círdan at that moment, "I do not want it!"

"I know" Círdan replied softly, "Mithrandir has given you some time to get used to the idea, and you must."


	17. The Giving of Gifts

Erestor wandered down the cobbled street that led to the harbour. The road was lined with stalls selling all manner of goods; a spice stall lent the scent of rosemary to his meandering, and all about him the sounds of joyful music and the calls of the merchants selling their wares could be heard.

He paused by a stall selling quills and inkwells admiring the craftsmanship of the goods. The proprietor of the stall was a severe looking dark haired elf, who broke off his conversation with the neighbouring stallholder when he saw the young elf and his obvious interest. There were few in Balar who would not recognise on sight the youngest ward of Lords Círdan and Gil-Galad, so the merchant was aware that despite the elfling's age, coin would not be a problem.

Erestor surveyed the array of goods carefully as one might assess fine jewels, before his attention was caught by one set in particular. The merchant smiled, and instantly the harshness of his features softened, "You have excellent taste young Lord."

Erestor studied the quill in his hand, and ran a finger over the delicate ivy leaves that adorned the feather casing, a wistful look on his face. "Doriath," he muttered.

"Aye" the merchant said, "Ivy, in memory of that great realm"

Erestor seemed to snap out of his thoughts and placed the quill back where it had come from on the stall, before smiling at the merchant, "here I am looking at goods for myself when I am suppose to be looking for a gift for another!"

The merchant returned Erestor's smile, and guessing whom the young elf was shopping for replied, "Would Lord Glorfindel not appreciate such a gift?"

Erestor laughed, "I do not think so, thank you for your time."

The merchant inclined his head as Erestor continued on down the hill, and as the young elf moved out of sight, a shadowed figure moved out from behind a nearby building.

Erestor was halted in his tracks at the next corner by the appearance in his path of a bright eyed, fair-haired elfling.

"Where are you going Erestor?" she asked, her smile broad.

"Greetings Mîrgaer, beautiful day, is it not?" Erestor replied returning her smile. Rosuil's youngest daughter was a lively young elleth (elf-maid) and her regular presence in and around the castle and being close to Erestor in age meant that they had become friends over the years.

The young elleth (elf-maid) hooked her arm through Erestor's and replied, "Aye it is; I love this day, where are we going?"

Erestor laughed at Mîrgaer's assumption, he knew that once the elleth (elf-maid) had set her mind on something there would be no dissuading, "We are going to the jeweller's workshop to collect Fin's begetting day gift, but only if you can stay silent till it is given!"

"Erestor! You wound me! I am well able to keep a secret, as you should know by now. Or need I cite the incident with you, Fin and the tanner's oil?"

Erestor chuckled, wandering for a moment into his own thoughts, "Nay, nay, there is no need, come along then."

Mîrgaer grinned and they continued on, winding their way through the crowds.

As they came to the archway that served as entrance to the jeweller's workshop they were passed by one of Gil-Galad's captain's, he inclined his head as he passed and Erestor did likewise, as if it was second nature to him to receive such respect. Mîrgaer released her friend to peruse the jewellery cabinets as Erestor started his business with the jeweller.

She frowned slightly as the jeweller produced a piece of jewellery that was very familiar to her, "Isn't that yours? Were you getting it cleaned?" She said as she came to look around him.

Erestor carefully picked up the moss agate pendant with its simple gold fixing; he removed a gold chain from his tunic pocket and lovingly attached it. This pendant and necklace were more precious to him, than any could conceive; they were all he had left of an old life, the only thing, apart from himself that remained.

"Aye" he replied gesturing for his friend to attach the chain about his neck and lifting his hair to allow her access. "I had it re-fashioned."

The jeweller placed a small cherry wood box on the counter, and proudly remarked, "This came out better than we had hoped; I do hope it will meet with your approval."

Erestor removed the box lid, and Mîrgaer gasped audibly beside him.

"Oh Erestor, it is beautiful!"

Nestled in soft red silk within the box lay a gold ring inset with moss agate and engraved with leaves. Erestor removed the ring, studied it for a moment, before smiling broadly. The jeweller visibly relaxed at his smile.

"It is perfect, thank you."

The jeweller inclined his head at the thanks and accepted the coin Erestor gave him.

-

Erestor entered his rooms; he could hear the whir of the grinding wheel, and the ear-splitting noise that comes from laying metal against stone. If this had been a normal day he would have returned to the library rather than listen to the noise willingly, but this was not a normal day and Erestor would not think badly of his friend this day.

He schooled his expression and entered Glorfindel's room, perching almost nervously on the side of the bed. Glorfindel looked up at his entrance and laid his sword to one side, a broad grin upon his face.

"I wondered where you had run off to!"

Erestor smiled, his eyes coming to rest on a rectangular oak box decorated with a green ribbon.

"A gift from an admirer?" he asked teasingly

Glorfindel came from behind the grinding wheel, to sit at Erestor's feet. "Actually, no" he replied picking up the box and placing it on Erestor's lap.

"It is a gift of thanks from one friend to another, it is for you."

Erestor looked perplexed, "I believe you are confused Fin, did you hit your head? Today is the day when others gift you presents, not the other way about."

Glorfindel chuckled, "I was going to keep it till your begetting day, but these past few months you have taken such tender care of me that I felt you needed to be reminded that I hold you among my dearest friends" ((and dearest to my heart)) he added silently.

Erestor blushed at Glorfindel's sincerely spoken words, and ran a finger along the box lid before reaching into his robe to produce a small cherry wood box.

"And this is for you," he said softly. Glorfindel took the small box from him reverently and placed it on his knee.

"You first," Glorfindel said merrily, his position on the floor allowing him to look directly into Erestor's eyes as he opened the box. The depth of emotion that sparked in those dark eyes confused Glorfindel for a moment, there was joy and tenderness, and as the gift was revealed a look Glorfindel could only think of as longing, before the dark eyes fixed upon his and Erestor's face was lit up by his smile and the look was gone.

"Fin, these are beautiful." He removed the quill from the box tracing his finger over the ivy leaves that adorned the casing. He frowned as he realised, "Were you following me?"

Glorfindel tried to look sorry; lifting both hands in submission, but couldn't help a slight chuckle at his friend's frown. "I wanted to get something that you would like, what better way than to have you pick out the gift! I followed you no further."

The look on Erestor's face gave the impression of irritation at Glorfindel's confession, but he could not deny that the inkwell and quill were beautiful, and despite his methods, Glorfindel's intentions were good. "Very well Fin, you are forgiven. These are beautiful, thank you"

Glorfindel beamed at Erestor's words, his attention returning to the box upon his knee. He picked it up, turned it in his hand to study each side, and asked; "may I open it?"

"Of course."

Opening the box, he opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out as he raised eyes full of wonder towards Erestor's uncertain gaze.

"It's beautiful." He said, his voice thick with emotion, as he slipped the ring onto his finger and admired it.

"This stone, it's like your…" as the words left his mouth his eyes came to rest upon the pendant that Erestor wore and the sight of it silenced him instantly, the pendant once a neat rectangular shape, was now almost square. His brow furrowed for a moment, Glorfindel was well aware of the value of the necklace to his young friend, and it dawned upon him that this was no ordinary gift, it was a declaration of friendship of the most binding kind. He rose to his knees and drew Erestor into a hug, whispering his thanks and admiration of the ring into Erestor's ear, hot tears running down his face at such a significant gift.

They stayed like that for a long time, and as the moment passed pulled away from each other reluctantly before leaving their rooms to go to the dining room for the midday meal.

-

A/N, Roguish Smile, thank you for your comments


	18. The Ending of Dreams

Glorfindel bowed to the applauding crowd that had assembled to watch the sword contests. He paused to speak to the young guard he had beaten, they had been evenly matched in skill and he wanted to ask the elf to spar with him under less competitive conditions. The guard, clearly flattered by Glorfindel's request laughingly brought Glorfindel's attention back to the platform where the presiding Lord stood waiting to present the victor's wreath.

He nodded to Círdan briefly before approaching the stage and bowing low.

It was unusual for Círdan to be presiding over the arms contests, and Glorfindel wondered with some concern what was keeping Gil-Galad from his duties as arms Master. He had not seen the elf Lord since they had met in the courtyard that morning and no explanation had been offered for his absence at the midday meal.

Círdan was generous in his words to Glorfindel as he crowned the young elf and presented him as victor to the crowd.

Glorfindel could not help but flush at the attention he was receiving and turning back to the crowd laughingly bowed with a flourish, as he rose, he caught sight of dark fabric at one of the windows and looked up.

His heart swelled with pride and love as his eyes came to rest upon Erestor's slight form at his bedchamber window. Erestor smiled as their eyes locked, bowing slightly with his hand over his heart in a warrior's salute. Glorfindel mouthed the words 'Thank you' before the crowds swept him away, hastening him on his way to the next event.

-

The afternoon passed in a daze for the two young elves.

And as the sun dipped into the ocean, Erestor was keeping company with Glorfindel, arm in arm they watched the sun set from the battlements, as had become their custom on this day.

Mithrandir came upon Gil-Galad in the private gardens away from the jollity in the castle, gazing distractedly into a small pool.

"What do you see?" he asked, taking a seat on a low bench at the pool's edge.

Gil-Galad looked at the Istari briefly, "I see nothing, nothing to guide my path in any case."

"You are not without allies, you are not without aid."

Gil-Galad sighed as he took a seat beside the Istari, "Nay, I am not without," his voice was hushed, repentant.

Mithrandir lit his pipe as Gil-Galad looked to the dying sun.

"I would ask you to post a guard at Glorfindel's door this night."

Gil-Galad's head snapped round at the request, his eyes narrowing, "Is he in some danger?"

The Istari took several puffs on his pipe, clearly in no hurry to enlighten the Elf Lord.

"Tell me what you know?" Gil-Galad's voice was urgent, demanding.

-

Mîrgaer wandered aimlessly about the gardens watching the preparations for the feast, and the hustle and bustle of servants passing too and fro from the kitchens. One of the grooms was lighting the lanterns now that it was almost dark and the stained glass sent shades of coloured light about the open sided tents spilling out into the gardens. She grinned at the sight, and seeing the opportunity pilfered a sweet cake from one of the tables before being chased off, laughing, by an irate kitchen maid.

She retreated with her prize to an arbour set against the cliff wall and stood upon the seat to blow out the two lanterns that lit it. Once satisfied that she was free from prying eyes she curled up in the corner to continue her observations, hoping that none would notice the lack of light.

This was but one of the feast locations on this night of revelry, but it was the grandest, for this was where the Lords of Balar themselves would eat. Mîrgaer would be expected at the celebrations for the lower ranked staff, located in another part of the castle, the celebrations there were no less jovial, but she liked the coloured lanterns and the bunting of gold that sparkled prettily in this part of the gardens.

Finishing her cake, she decided that it would be unwise to risk her Nana's (mum's) wrath by being absent much longer, so with a last lingering look at the preparations she made for the gate, pausing only to inform the groom that two of the lanterns were unlit.

-

Círdan surveyed the devastation left in the wake of the evening's revelry as the staff quietly went about setting it to rights. Looking further into the gardens he noted two figures lying flat on the lawn, one of the figures gesturing to the stars. Círdan grinned, as he wandered over to join the two young elves, finding himself a seat nearby.

"Rabbits!" Glorfindel exclaimed earnestly.

"Rabbits?" Erestor questioned, shrugging as his eyes met Círdan's amused gaze.

"Aye, rabbits is the answer, don't you agree My Lord?"

Círdan appeared to look thoughtful for a moment before replying kindly "Quite possibly, but I also think perhaps it is time you retired to your chambers."

Erestor could see that Glorfindel was about to protest, so quickly said, "That is an excellent idea, I believe I would like to return to our chambers now, will you accompany me Fin?"

Glorfindel looked between the two elves, his gaze finally coming to rest on his friend's slightly concerned face, "as you wish."

Erestor smiled and with some effort helped the inebriated elf to stand.

"Can you manage?" Círdan asked, stooping to pick up an empty bottle of Dwarven whiskey.

"Aye My Lord."

"Erestor?" Círdan asked softly, "What was the question?"

Erestor smiled at Glorfindel fondly before answering, "I have no idea My Lord."

Círdan nodded, a smile on his lips, "I will have a healer come to your chambers before breakfast."

Erestor laughed, "Thank you My Lord, I believe Fin will appreciate that come morning, Goodnight My lord."

"Goodnight Glorfindel, Erestor," Círdan said as the two elves made their way unsteadily towards the castle.

By the time the two elves had got to the door of their chambers, Glorfindel was experiencing intermittent bouts of giggling, and Erestor's shoulders ached from his weight. Erestor propped him half against the wall as he fumbled with the door handle.

The guard that had stood motionless in the shadows moved quickly as the golden haired elf began to fall into a graceless heap and lifted him off the floor.

"Thank you," Erestor said to the guard, finally managing to open the door.

Glorfindel peered at the guard in a nearsighted way, and between giggles asked if he had caused some offence that would warrant a guard at his door. The guard smiled warmly but did not answer, instead looking to Erestor for instruction.

"Please place him on the bed, through there," Erestor asked gesturing to Glorfindel's room, "I will attend him, thank you for your assistance."

The guard moved into Glorfindel's room and placed him on the bed; the golden haired elf was beyond protesting, and now seemed to be trying to keep reverie at bay. He pulled a tome out from under the young elf and placed it on the floor to ensure Glorfindel's comfort before moving back into the audience chamber.

"Lord Erestor?"

A muffled "Aye" came from the bathing chamber.

"Please ensure the door to the corridor is kept unlocked this night."

Erestor appeared from the bathing chamber carrying a full basin of water various bottles in his hands and a washcloth in his mouth, he nodded mutely at the guard, who left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Erestor entered Glorfindel's room, placing the basin upon the chair so it was within easy reach and arranging the bottles neatly on the bedside table.

He noted with amusement that Glorfindel was asleep with his eyes closed, a healing sleep he thought, as he brushed the loose strands of golden hair away from his face.

"I think we need to get you out of these clothes," he declared softly.

He manoeuvred his friend into a sitting position, and tugged at the tunic, finally pulling the garment over Glorfindel's head. He lowered him back to the bed and turned to carefully fold the freed tunic.

Though Glorfindel lay still on the bed; his eyes suddenly flew open, revealing an alertness seen only in battle ready elves.

It happened fast, the growling voice devoid of all warmth, venomous in tone stated, "I shall not be so defiled!"

Erestor did not have even a moment to react before the night found him lying upon the floor in a pool of his own blood, and Glorfindel sitting bolt upright in the bed, a bloodied knife in his hand and a look as cold as the Helcaraxë in his eyes.

Just before unconsciousness took him, some semblance of realisation crossed his face and the knife fell from his hand, the sound of it hitting the floor echoing through the chamber.

-

A/N

Roguish Smile – I'm glad you are enjoying the tale. I suspect that the Lords of Balar don't want to ruin Glorfindel's begetting day with talk of death.

Asha Dreamweaver, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur and LadyJanelly – Many thanks for your kind comments


	19. The Aftermath

"Aiya Elbereth!"

The guard stood on the threshold of Glorfindel's room, momentarily rendered immobile by the sight before him, a drawn sword in his hand. The room was still lit from when he had entered just a short time ago. Glorfindel lay on the bed, unmoving, tunic-less and bloody and Erestor lay upon the floor.

The guard recovered quickly, sheathing his sword and moving swiftly to the figure upon the floor. He fell to his knees and rolled Erestor over, the amount of blood made it difficult to ascertain the exact location of the wound, so he grabbed the tunic lying nearby and used it to wipe the area before using it to apply pressure to the wound. The elf was alive and for that he was grateful, he was also grateful that he had had the wits to move as soon as he heard the glass bottles shattering upon the stone floor, Erestor would have died quickly without his assistance.

"What happened here? Why did you do this?" he asked of Glorfindel's silent form. Freeing a hand he felt Glorfindel's neck, checking his pulse, relieved in part to find it beating strongly.

Mithrandir was heading towards Glorfindel's chambers when he heard the guard's call, chilling enough to put the fear of the Valar into him. Sending the notion of Lordly dignity to Mandos, he picked up the front of his robes and ran, closely pursued by a guard from the neighbouring corridor.

Sweeping into the rooms, Mithrandir quickly took stock of the situation and bid the guard behind him lift the fallen elfling, and together the two guards made haste to the healing house.

A moment later another of Gil-Galad's guards entered to find the Istari cleaning Glorfindel's bloodied form.

"My Lord, my fellows bid me guard this elf." The elf proclaimed.

"That will not be necessary,"

"But My Lord, my fellows say he attempted a kinslaying, he may be dangerous."

Mithrandir's patience had all but run out as he turned a rather weary face to the young guard, "No such thing occurred here, an accident, aye, but naught but an accident. I am Istari, young one, do you doubt my ability to see myself safe, if you are in need of something to guard, might I suggest the closed door to these rooms."

Suitably chastised, and rather red-faced the young guard bowed in submission, and retreated to the corridor, closing the door behind him.

Mithrandir continued in his task of cleaning the blood off of Glorfindel's form.

Finishing his task, he removed Glorfindel's boots and tucked his feet beneath the bedding before covering his body with the sheets. Glorfindel slept through it all, his eyes shut in a healing sleep, as Mithrandir settled in to wait in the chair nearby.

-

He had just finished stitching up the knife wound on Erestor's neck, thankful that the young elf had remained unconscious throughout. He was confident now that Erestor would heal but it had been a close thing, if the knife had cut just a fraction higher there would have been no saving the elfling, as it was, Erestor owed his life to the guard who had acted quickly to stem the bleeding.

Finuial was furious that something like this could happen to an elf within the safety of the castle. The guards were unable to give a coherent description of what had occurred, there had been talk of Glorfindel attempting to slay his friend. This, Finuial could not accept, they were devoted to each other, Glorfindel would never harm Erestor, there had to be another explanation.

Placing his hand on Erestor's brow to check on his temperature, fearing the abnormal heat that would signify infection he smiled to see Erestor's eyes flutter open.

"Hurts, why?"

Finuial would not disturb the elfling with half-baked descriptions of what had happened, so he merely said "there was an accident, you have a cut on your neck, it will hurt to talk, so try not to."

"Let's sit you up, this" the healer held up a cup "will help with the pain and help you to sleep."

Erestor nodded slightly, and sat up carefully, he took the cup from the healer with a glare when he attempted to assist him.

Gil-Galad swept into the room, looking dishevelled and worried. He ignored the healer, going directly to Erestor's side. The healer took the empty cup that Erestor held out to him as Gil-Galad cupped his face between his hands, "Are you alright?" he said softly bringing his brow to rest against Erestor's.

"I have instructed him not to speak, My Lord" the healer replied.

"You will be fine, no need to speak" Gil-Galad stated calmly, releasing the elfling from his embrace.

Erestor's eyes, beginning to glaze over flicked in silent plea to the healer, "My Lord, Erestor must rest now." Gil-Galad gave the healer room as he laid Erestor back down; the elfling's eyes slipping shut almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When it was clear that Erestor had found reverie, Gil-Galad turned to the healer.

"Thank you for sending for me."

"I did so because I feared he would die this night, but he is stronger than I give him credit for." The healer said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Aye that he is."

"What happened here My Lord?" Finuial questioned, "What the guards say I cannot believe."

Gil-Galad sighed, "I don't know Finuial, but I intend to find out." With a last caress of the elfling's hair Gil-Galad moved out of the healing house.

-

Mithrandir looked up as Gil-Galad entered Glorfindel's room, and came to sit upon the side of the bed.

"I should have Glorfindel cast out of Balar and banished from all elven realms for his actions this night."

"That you must not do."

Gil-Galad sighed, "Mithrandir, I have spoken with the guard, he is quite sure of what occurred here, though he does not wish to believe it."

"Was the guard present at the time the wound was inflicted? Only Erestor and Glorfindel were present, it would be unwise to jump to an incorrect conclusion."

"I am nothing if not fair, Mithrandir and I will hear all arguments, but if Erestor calls Glorfindel kinslayer my hands are tied."

-

-

A/N CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, LadyJanelly, Roguish Smile, blah, Asha Dreamweaver, tineryn and Crecy – Thank you so much for your comments, I love seeing how people react to my writings :o)


	20. Awakening to Life

Dawn was upon them, and the summer sun streamed through the window of Glorfindel's chamber bathing the room in light.

The Istari was standing by the window with his pipe in hand when Glorfindel opened his eyes.

Noticing the movement Mithrandir returned to the side of the bed as Glorfindel sat on his bed, looking about him in confusion. His eyes came to rest on the Istari and his brow furrowed, "Olórin?"

Mithrandir nodded, "You were told to expect me here?"

"I saw you in a dream," Glorfindel frowned, "but where is here?"

"You are in Balar, I will do what I can to answer your questions, things will be confusing for a time"

"I am cold, and my head hurts."

"It will take time for the coldness of Namo's Halls to leave you," Mithrandir answered placing a warm quilt over his shoulders. "The pain in your head will be due to the bottle of dwarven liquor that you imbibed last night, drink this, it will help."

Glorfindel drank down the liquid in one go, grimacing at the taste, "That is fowl!"

Mithrandir chuckled. Seeing the basin on the bedside table, Glorfindel splashed water over his face, before curling up again on the bed, securely wrapping himself in the quilt.

Mithrandir sat back in the chair, eyeing the golden haired elf in his quilted cocoon. "We should start at the beginning I think, can you tell me your name and city?"

Alert Sapphire eyes observed him warily. "I thought you were to answer my questions?"

"And I will lad, but I can scarcely answer your questions if I do not know how much knowledge you have retained."

"You make a fair point," Glorfindel seemed to think it over before answering, "I am Glorfindel of Gondolin."

"Good, and what is the last thing you remember?"

Darkness clouded the blue eyes, and he lowered his head speaking in barely a whisper, "I remember pain, falling, burning." The elf's head snapped up. "I remember death, my death, how is this possible?"

"Your time on Arda is not yet over, you are needed still; the Vala have returned you to fulfil your destiny, what else do you remember?"

Glorfindel looked utterly perplexed by the Istari's comments, "Cold, I remember cold, and dreams, nay nightmares, nothing but emptiness for an eternity."

He continued, "Is the world much changed? How long have I been gone?"

"Time passes differently in Namo's halls, you were given the time to heal and grieve, you have been 'gone'" Mithrandir stated using the golden elf's terminology, "about a day."

The blue eyes flashed in disbelief, and Glorfindel rose swiftly discarding the quilt as he did so. Coming to stand before the mirror upon the desk, he leant on both arms to study his reflection.

Glorfindel laughed, not the laugh of the jovial but the laugh of the startled, and he whirled about the face the Istari, "I have not seen this face since I was at my majority!"

"Your body reached its majority only yesterday."

"Upon the Gates of Summer? But wait, what then has became of the faer (spirit) that was housed in this frame? If he has gone to dwell in my place among the dead, I would sooner return than condemn him to that fate!"

Mithrandir sighed, "You are him as he is you, you do not remember him at present, but you will in time."

Glorfindel shook his head, "I do not understand."

"It is not necessary for you to understand this, indeed you cannot; you must simply accept."

Glorfindel fingered a winter tunic lying upon the dresser, the thick velvet soft against his fingers, "Can I wear this?"

Mithrandir chuckled, "Of course, it is yours."

Glorfindel slipped the tunic over his head and sat heavily upon the bed, "this is strange" he said with a sigh.

"Give it time lad."

"Lad? Olórin, I was born in the time of the trees, I am many things; young is not one of them."

"My apologies, it is a force of habit," Mithrandir smiled as he spoke, "You should not call me Olórin, here on Arda I am known as Mithrandir."

The golden haired elf nodded once, and turned his eyes to the ring that he was twisting about his finger.

"This ring, where did I get it?"

"That was a begetting day gift from Erestor."

"Erestor? It is a very fine ring, are we lovers?"

"Erestor is your friend, that" Mithrandir motioned toward a framed drawing hanging on the wall above his head, "is a sketch Erestor made of you both, I do not know what occasion it celebrates."

Glorfindel stood to look at the drawing, a thoughtful look upon his face that turned slowly into horror, "Mithrandir, did I hurt him? There is a memory, more akin to a dream really. Did I slay him?"

The Istari sighed, "There was an incident, what do you remember?"

"Nothing is clear, I remember seeing this elf upon the floor, there was blood, the weight of a knife in my hand, Mithrandir, what did I do? He is just an elfling!" Glorfindel slumped down onto the floor, his hands covering his face.

"Easy Glorfindel," Mithrandir whispered, placing his hand upon the fallen elf's shoulder

"So the Doom of Mandos catches up to me with certainty, kinslayer after all this time," Glorfindel looked up, grief in his eyes, "that I should pass over the Helcaraxë and take no part in the kinslayings of old, matters not at all, for here I sit, kinslayer at last, I would have the Valar judge me harshly for this abominable act."

"Stop, say not another word Glorfindel, and listen to me. The healers are confident that Erestor will be well."

The golden elf opened his mouth to speak, but Mithrandir raised a hand to silence him.

"You will be questioned about what happened last night, speak the truth only and all will be well."

"He will live? Thank the Valar"

* * *

A/N

Golden Elf – Thank you for your comments, those Wizards are sly, there is no telling when or even if Mithrandir will speak :o)

Crecy, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur – Thanks for your comments, I'll keep the updates coming, I promise!


	21. Bad Tidings and Silence

A knock on the chamber door broke the tension that had formed in the room and Glorfindel rose from the floor.

"Enter" Mithrandir called.

Gil-Galad entered carrying a long thin bundle, his eyes were quick to search out Glorfindel's, wanting in part to reassure himself of his well being; he noted that the elf seemed not to have changed in outward appearance, but his eyes now held the depth of wisdom that only age can produce.

"Sire" Glorfindel said bowing low.

Gil-Galad looked uncomfortable, being addressed as king for the first time "We know not of King Turgon's fate, I will not be addressed thusly till these tidings are known."

Glorfindel looked confused and glanced questioningly at Mithrandir.

"Tidings have not yet reached Balar," he said simply.

Glorfindel inclined his head in understanding before facing Gil-Galad, "Then I regret to inform you that My Lord, Turgon son of Fingolfin dwells now in Mandos Halls."

"You are certain of this?"

"Sire, I witnessed his fall in the ruins of the tower, I am sorry."

Gil-Galad nodded, sadness in his eyes.

Mithrandir cleared his throat discreetly, when both elves looked at him, he spoke. "I was not aware that you two had met before."

"My uncle sent Lord Glorfindel and members of his house, with tidings for the day of my majority, though I must confess it is hard to see the warrior that I met then as the elfling that has fostered with me these past ten years."

Mithrandir nodded, "Of course, and I am sure Lord Glorfindel will take that adjustment into account in his dealings with those that knew him. Is that bundle that you guard so carefully, for me?"

Gil-Galad smiled, though Glorfindel thought it a little strained. "It is Mithrandir, it was delivered by one of Thorondor's kin."

"I had not expected this so soon." The Istari took the bundle from The High King and stowed it away beneath the chair and out of sight.

Silence reigned in the room for a time, the air thick with grief and unanswered questions. Gil-Galad sat upon the window seat, his head bowed in grief for the passing of his father's brother. Similarly, Glorfindel sat against the headboard of the bed, his mind trying to make sense of all that had occurred. Mithrandir sat quietly, allowing each the time that they needed.

"Your Majesty, how does Erestor fair?" Glorfindel's brow was furrowed; he looked concerned for his friend.

Gil-Galad's eyes flashed in anger at the question, but this emotion was soon hidden behind a stern mask, "I will make a deal with you Glorfindel, I shall inform you of Erestor's condition when you have told me what in Arda happened here last night."

Glorfindel looked down, and twisted the ring about his finger in a nervous gesture before meeting Gil-Galad's eyes once more.

"Sire, I cannot say with any degree of certainty, I remember so little, and that which I do remember seems like a dream. Though from what I recall the knife was in my hand and Erestor was the one hurt, I can be no clearer at this time and will accept whatever fate you wish to give to me."

"Do you admit that you attempted to slay him?"

"Nay Sire, I do not, I am not in the habit of slaying elves at will. I am merely stating that I have nothing to offer in my defence, for in truth I do not know what occurred."

Gil-Galad nodded once, though he was clearly not pleased by Glorfindel's words. "The fate that you mention will be decided by Erestor's words alone then, I am sorry Glorfindel, that you may have been returned to us only to be cast out, but the law of this realm cannot be set aside."

"I understand Sire"

* * *

Rosuil rose when Gil-Galad entered the room, the page with whom he had been conversing, looked nervous and laid the pile of papers in his hand upon the desk hastily, before retreating out of the room, bowing as he did so. 

Gil-Galad smiled slightly and raised a brow at the differential treatment, ((I should start to get used to it)) he thought with an internal sigh.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts he looked down at the papers that had been placed on the desk. He picked up the top sheet of parchment and looked at Rosuil for some explanation.

Rosuil smiled, "I know, I know, but look at him, how could I deny him when it clearly amuses him so?"

Gil-Galad looked over to where Erestor lay, the bed was covered in papers, and Erestor, though mindful of his injury was propped up on pillows, the quill in his hand moving swiftly and his face the picture of concentration.

Gil-Galad nodded, picked up the pile of papers and made his way over to where Erestor lay. Removing a tome and several pieces of parchment from the chair, he sat.

"You should be resting Erestor, if Master Corupeth needs a helping hand he will have to find another."

Erestor looked up from his work, delved into the pile of papers to his right and finally finding a clear sheet, began scribbling furiously. He handed the sheet to Gil-Galad.

_Lord, I gave my word that this report would be completed on the 'morrow. It is urgent._

Gil-Galad smiled slightly but shook his head, "Erestor, Master Corupeth has scribes under his employ that are paid to compile such reports, and the negotiations that this report is for, can proceed without this information if necessary."

Erestor looked hurt.

The Elf Lord sighed, "Young one, your dedication to your studies is admirable but you are healing and need to rest,"

The paper was snatched back and Erestor made a few more marks.

_I am resting!_

"Ai, you are a strange elfling!" Gil-Galad smiled, Erestor grinned in return, though it clearly pained him to do so. "Nay, I am sorry Erestor but I do not think you should be working on this, besides your are not even training to be a scribe, Corupeth would do better to give this task to one of his apprentices. I want you to rest, when Finuial gives you leave to talk, then you may do a little more."

Again the paper was snatched away.

Gil-Galad took the paper that Erestor held out to him, looked at what was written and put it by the bed, before continuing to gather up the papers that littered the bed. When the last of the papers was gathered up Gil-Galad crossed the room and placed the pile upon the healer's desk, and returned to Erestor's side.

"That is my final word on the matter," Gil-Galad said in answer to the elfling's glare.

Erestor rearranged his pillows, his expression sour.

"Young one?" Erestor's eyes flicked up to meet his. "I'm going to speak, and I just want you to listen, alright?"

Erestor opened his hand and held it out.

"My Lord, that means aye, a fist means, nay." The healer said from the desk, and Gil-Galad nodded slightly in thanks.

"When Master Finuial gives you leave to talk, I will want to speak to you about what happened last night in your chambers. I would ask you not to speak to anyone about it till we have spoken, is that clear?"

Erestor's expression throughout Gil-Galad's speech was blank; there was nothing to be read there. At the end Erestor showed his palm, indicating that he had understood.

* * *

A/N CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur - :o) That sounds about right. Also thank you for your review on Heart's Call as well 

Roguish Smile, rosie, Faby, Laughing Cat – All will be revealed in time!

Melannen Amarie – Thank you, I'm glad you approve

Golden Elf – Thank you for your comments, I hope you continue to enjoy the tale

Crecy – Thank you, do I get a cookie for a double update:o)


	22. Grief and Anger

Erestor looked calm in his reverie and Gil-Galad was pleased to see it, sure that he was right to confiscate the report that Erestor had been compiling.

"My Lord?"

Gil-Galad looked towards Rosuil, "My Lord, Erestor was wondering why Glorfindel has not visited him."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he was busy with other matters." Rosuil shrugged, "I didn't know what else to say."

Gil-Galad looked thoughtful, "it seems odd to me that Erestor should ask such a question, Did it seem as if he was hoping that he would not?"

"Nay, Nay I really think he was hoping that he would, he seemed concerned."

"Well, I won't permit it till Erestor is able to tell us what happened."

* * *

"What in Arda did you think you were doing, giving Erestor the task of three scribes while he is lying in the healing house with a near fatal wound!" 

Corupeth looked up startled, Gil-Galad was standing in front of his desk, but he had not heard him approach.

"My Lord, I…"

"Is it not enough that I am worried sick about the events in the mountains and that my elflings are attempting to slay each other, that you felt the need to ensure his demise by allowing him no rest!"

"My Lord, sit down!" Corupeth was taking a chance, but he knew Gil-Galad well, and knew that he tended to anger over the slightest matter if his worries grew too great. He was confident that the Elf Lord would obey his order.

Gil-Galad fell into the chair in front of the desk, while Corupeth rose. After checking that the corridor was empty he shut the door and returned to the desk.

"My Lord, Erestor has been pleading with me for months to give him something useful to work on, it seems he is tired of theorising."

Gil-Galad looked perplexed, "he is an odd elfling, I find him hard to fathom."

Corupeth chuckled, "Aye, I expect you do." Gil-Galad raised a brow at that, which made him laugh more, "Erestor is a rare breed, his interest is also his talent. I understand him well enough."

"He is an apprentice healer, are you actually in need of another scribe? Or are you just trying to irritate Finuial?"

"Therein lies the crux. Erestor will perhaps make a fair healer one day, but he is already an exceptional scribe."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, My Lord, that he is wasting his Valar given talents in the healing house, I would take him on as an apprentice."

Gil-Galad raised his brows in surprise, "That is no small compliment, my friend, but I was under the impression that you had more assistant scribes than you knew what to do with?"

"You misunderstand me, My Lord, I would take him on as an apprentice to me, an apprentice advisor."

Gil-Galad laughed, "don't be absurd! He's only twenty eight years old!"

Corupeth smiled slightly at that, "Aye he is, and while I appreciate that he will be in the background for some time to come, I would like to start his apprenticeship sooner rather than later. My Lord, I realise that you might not want to hear this," The advisor looked apologetic, "If the events in the mountains have lost us our King, you will be needed to fill that roll, and I am going to need more help."

Gil-Galad sighed, "Aye, you are right, you do need more help." His Lord's terminology was not lost on the advisor and his expression turned grave. "I will speak with Erestor, if it pleases him, you may take him as an apprentice."

* * *

Mithrandir was looking nervous, very nervous indeed. He was watching Glorfindel leaning out of the window, balanced only upon his arms, his legs swung free off of the ground. 

"Glorfindel, could you please not do that?"

The golden elf laughed, "Do not fret Mithrandir I am quite safe, and if I am not permitted to leave these chambers I see no other way to feel the wind upon my face."

The Istari snorted, "I am more concerned with the fact that you must pose an interesting sight to the castle residents, in the middle of Summer dressed as if it were the dead of Winter, though of course if you were to fall to a second death, that might well be taken badly by the Valar."

Glorfindel seemed to take the point and sat within the window frame instead, his expression wistful "Did you ever see Gondolin, Mithrandir?"

"Nay, I did not, my business never took me that way."

Glorfindel nodded, "it was quite the most beautiful of cities, I shall miss it and I shall miss the friend's I had there. Mithrandir, it has only been a day, how is it that I do not feel the loss? It is there," Glorfindel put his hand over his heart, " but I do not feel it as acutely as I think I should."

"I cannot say with any degree of certainty, perhaps you were afforded enough time for grief before you were returned, or perhaps it is a gift from the Valar. I do not know." The wizard shrugged.

Glorfindel nodded, "it is likely just as well, for I cannot imagine carrying that amount of grief with me, while my mind is so muddled with foreign thoughts."

After a pause he continued "Mithrandir, do you know how I died?"

Mithrandir's brows furrowed slightly, "Aye, I saw it, why?"

"Then you know what I was doing on the Pass of Cirith Thoronath, were they saved? Did Tuor and Idril make it to safety? Were the remnants of our people saved?"

Mithrandir nodded slightly, "By your brave act my friend."

Glorfindel appeared to breath a sigh of relief. "Then it was not in vain. I should like to return to Tuor's side, I would have him as my Lord now that Lord Turgon is lost."

"Your place now, is at Gil-Galad's side." Glorfindel looked ready to protest, Mithrandir raised a hand to silence him. "You are sworn to serve the High King are you not?"

"Aye, but Lord Turgon was my liege, and my friend, I also owe his family my service."

Mithrandir shrugged, "By serving the High King, do you not do both? Glorfindel I realise this must be uncomfortable for you, but your allegiance is first to the High King. The descendents of Turgon will always be grateful for your sacrifice, but your service is no longer required by them."

"You are correct, I am uncomfortable with this turn of events, and you are also correct that to satisfy my honour, I am bound to High King Gil-Galad's service." Glorfindel sighed defeated.

They sat in silence a time.

"Does the dining hall here have a large tapestry depicting the two trees of Valinor?

"It does, you are beginning to remember Balar then, this is good."

"It is strange, for it is as if these memories are mine, yet I know that I have not been here before, so it seems that they are and yet they are not." He paused looking out to the sea, "Erestor features in many of those memories."

"The two of you are close."

"The elf that I was, loved him."

Mithrandir frowned, "This disturbs you, why?"

"He is only an elfling. I have never known love, Mithrandir. Not true love, in all my years, but I can feel the warmth that the elf that I was felt for this elfling, it does concern me."

Mithrandir sighed, "I do not think you should let it worry you, he will grow, and you will come to know each other better, perhaps the infatuation that you had for Erestor will pass."

* * *

A/N I'm going to be away from my PC for a couple of weeks but I promise an update as soon as I return, in the meantime I hope the double update will keep you going, Thanks for reading :o) 


	23. The Tower Bell

Erestor gazed one last time at the bed that had held him captive for three days and turning on his heal wandered into the garden room and out of one of the doors that led out into the healing house gardens.

Finuial had given him leave to speak that morning, provided that it did not pain him to do so. And Erestor was glad, he felt that overall he spent far too much time in the healing house, both as a patient and as a student.

The next time the tower bell sounded he was to make his way to Gil-Galad's study to recount the events that had led to him being admitted into the healing house, and he was keen to gather his thoughts before that time came. He took a seat upon a bench within an alcove that had pillars framing a sea view and turned his back on the healing house. Gazing out at the calm ocean he considered the decision he had to make.

Unbidden, the memory of a dream he had had the previous night came to him. He and Glorfindel had been lounging by the small lake just outside the city walls; they went there often during the summer. Erestor primarily to read in the sun, Glorfindel to swim, though even Erestor had been known to swim on occasion when the water was warm and his friend insistent. The dream had made him feel safe and warm and Erestor could imagine himself purring, even in his sleep.

After a time though, the dream had changed and the castle guards had come, their expressions cold and dangerous. With harsh words they had dragged Glorfindel forcibly from the waters and onto the lakeside. Erestor had not understood what was happening and had pleaded with the guards to stop, but they ignored his pleas, intent as they were on their task. With one of the guard's knives at his neck Glorfindel was bound, and he was forced to his knees. Erestor found himself unable to move and could only watch as one of the guards drew his sword and made to strike a fatal blow, Erestor tried to scream, to do something, anything, but he was like a statue and unable to aid. As the sword fell Glorfindel vanished. The guards had seemed unconcerned, and one that Erestor knew well had even embraced him and told him that now he was safe.

Erestor shuddered at the thought.

When the guards had dispersed and he was left alone by the lakeside, the skies had darkened and he had become very cold. He had woken with a start then; Finuial had been at his side, stroking his hair, trying to calm him. The healer had asked him to recount the dream, but he could not. He had lain awake for the rest of the night and even now, he was no closer to figuring out what it was that Lórien was trying to tell him, only that if he got it wrong, he would lose his friend forever.

The tower bell sounded clearly across the castle and Erestor rose with a sigh.

* * *

When Erestor entered Gil-Galad's study, Corupeth was just leaving and he smiled at the young elf reassuringly as he left. 

"Come in Erestor and please shut the door behind you," Gil-Galad said as he rose from behind the desk. He ushered Erestor into one of the comfortable chairs by the fireplace.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am well enough, My Lord," Erestor fidgeted uncharacteristically betraying his nervousness as he studied the flowering plant that sat where the fire would have been.

Gil-Galad smiled, "relax Erestor, you have done nothing wrong, but it is important that I understand what happened to you, your wounds were serious."

Erestor nodded in understanding, "it was an accident."

Gil-Galad sat back in his chair and observed the elfling before him, waiting for him to continue. After a time it was clear to the High King that Erestor was tongue-tied and nervous. He appeared very small and very young to Gil-Galad at that moment and he wondered what could have happened to bring forth this Erestor of old, it had been a year or more since the elfling had betrayed such insecurity.

"Erestor you are going to have to elaborate for me, and you must not worry about anybody getting into trouble."

Erestor looked directly into Gil-Galad's eyes and his own narrowed, he knew that the Elf Lord was lying, and he also understood at last what it was that Lórien had been trying to tell him.

He took a deep breath and spoke, "My Lord, as I am sure you are aware, Glorfindel was somewhat inebriated that night."

Gil-Galad nodded.

"The guard outside the door brought him in and laid him upon his bed, while I collected what I would need from the bathing chamber. When the guard left us, I entered Glorfindel's room to find him quite awake. He had that hunting knife of his in his hand and was moving it about, in what I can only assume are practise moves. I sat upon the side of the bed to help him get ready to retire and he insisted on showing me a special move he had learned. That is all I remember, My Lord. I assume he must have misjudged the move, I am really not certain, but in any case it was an accident."

Erestor barely paused for breath during his speech and while it seemed plausible enough to Gil-Galad, there was something not quite right about this description, especially when coupled with Erestor's behaviour since he had entered the study.

"Did he threaten you in any way?" Gil-Galad's brow furrowed slightly, determined to get to the bottom of this matter.

"Threaten? Nay, My Lord he did not!" Erestor spluttered his answer though there was considerable force behind his words.

Gil-Galad nodded looking thoughtful. "I want to believe your words Erestor, but I think you have not revealed everything, why is that?"

Erestor straightened up, looking quite affronted and glared, "My Lord, these are the events as I recall them, I am not withholding anything, and I am insulted that you think that I would!"

Gil-Galad sighed, "I am sorry Erestor, but you do understand that I needed to be sure? By any other light your injuries would suggest an attempted kinslaying."

* * *

A/N, Apologies for the delay in getting a new chapter up, things have been manic since I got back 

Shadow Tsunami, thank you for your comments, no offence taken :o), Glorfindel of Balar is the reincarnation of Glorfindel of Gondolin, while I am certain that Gil-Galad was reincarnated after his death I suspect he was reincarnated into Valinor and not Arda.

Roguish Smile, LOL thanks 

Crecy, Thank you for the cookies :o)

Asha Dreamweaver, patience, patience, all will be revealed soon :o)


	24. Of Slaying and Bad Tidings

Gil-Galad sighed, "I am sorry Erestor, but you do understand that I needed to be sure? By any other light your injuries would suggest an attempted kinslaying."

"I can assure you, my Lord, that Glorfindel has never shown any interest in slaying me," Erestor's eyes began to sparkle with memories, "With the possible exception of when I braided pink ribbons into his horse's mane and tail the evening before his first patrol." Erestor finished seriously though his eyes held an amused sparkle.

Gil-Galad smiled at the recollection, Glorfindel had indeed been furious, but it was anger brought on by nervousness and a desire to do the very best he could on his first patrol, his anger was not truly directed at Erestor, despite what the elfling might think.

"Very well Erestor, if you say that there was no intention, I have no choice but to accept that."

Erestor's brow furrowed, "My Lord, did you truly believe him capable of such an act?"

Gil-Galad observed Erestor for a moment, before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"In all honesty Erestor, I was really not sure."

Erestor's eyes widened, startled by the Elf Lord's confession.

"Glorfindel would never hurt me."

"The Glorfindel of old perhaps, but much has happened in the last few days." Gil-Galad rose and went to the door. He spoke briefly to a passing servant and returned to his seat.

Erestor sat with a slight frown on his face trying to see the truth behind Gil-Galad's words, and when Gil-Galad sat once more he asked, "What has happened?"

"Gondolin has fallen to Morgoth."

Erestor looked shocked, the concern on his face increasing and his eyes questioning.

"The battle occurred upon the Gates of Summer, this has changed much."

"Are there survivors? King Turgon?" Erestor had many questions; a defeat of this size would indeed change much, and his heart broke at the loss.

A soft knock on the door interrupted their discussion and Gil-Galad put his finger to his lips, indicating that Erestor should stay silent.

The servant laid out tea and withdrew from the room without speaking, as Gil-Galad poured cups for them both.

"These events are not yet common knowledge?" Erestor finally asked taking a sip of tea.

"Nay, they are not."

"Is it not possible then that this might be a mistake? Incorrect information?" Erestor was almost certain that Gil-Galad would not speak of this unless he was sure but he was still curious to know more.

"Regrettably, Nay. We are certain, for there is one in the castle now that was there. The information that we have comes from this elf."

Erestor frowned, "That is not possible, even with the heartiest of horses, the journey from the mountains would take at least a month, likely much longer."

Gil-Galad could not help a small smile at that; there was little that could get past this elfling, but his expression soon turned grave once more.

"This elf has come to us via Namo's halls," he said simply.

Erestor gulped down the tea in his mouth, his eyes wide in surprise. Again he frowned, looking thoughtful; Gil-Galad could almost see the activity in the young mind. Finally Erestor caught The High King's gaze and said, "Glorfindel has become Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower." It was a statement not a question.

"Aye," Gil-Galad replied without further comment.

"I see;" Erestor muttered rather absentmindedly gazing into his cup.

All was silent for a time and Gil-Galad was beginning to wonder if maybe the young elf had been dealt too harsh a blow this time, "Erestor?" he said softly.

Erestor raised his eyes at the sound of his name; Gil-Galad could see the confused thoughts in his eyes.

"Forgive me, My Lord, I do not mean to ignore you, but these tidings are quite… They are rather surprising."

Erestor paused, his face downcast.

"Erestor?" again, Gil-Galad attempted to bring the young elf out of his thoughts, he felt he would rather the elfling were to rant and rave, as this thoughtful silence worried him.

Finally breaking his silence, Erestor looked up at the Elf Lord, "He will be a great asset to this realm, My Lord. His experiences and long life will serve well."

Gil-Galad had imagined all manner of reactions that Erestor might have had to this news, this reaction was entirely unexpected and pleased him, it was no wonder that at times he imagined that Erestor was full grown, when he displayed such maturity.

"Do you suppose he will even know me?" Erestor could not help but think back over the time he had been here, and of the deep friendship that they had shared.

Gil-Galad's brow furrowed, "Erestor, I am really not certain how much knowledge he has retained, certainly he knows of you but beyond that I am unsure."

"I see." The slight hitch in Erestor's voice alerted Gil-Galad to the emotions that simmered just beneath the surface of Erestor's calm façade and he made a mental note to watch the elfling over the coming weeks, they were bound to be hard on him.

* * *

Glorfindel was pacing from one wall to the other and had just reached the door when he heard the knock. The young guard took a step back in surprise as the door swung open even as his arm was still raised in action.

Glorfindel glared at the elf impatiently and waited for him to speak. He noted that he had no recollection of this elf; no doubt the High King had thought it prudent to assign a guard who did not consider him a friend. He thought wryly that in the King's position he would have done the same.

"Was there something that you wanted?" The Golden Lord asked sternly when no speech was forthcoming.

The guard blushed slightly at the Elf Lord's demand, cleared his throat and spoke, "By Lord Gil-Galad's will you are free to come or go as you wish."

Glorfindel smiled then and the young elf gave a curious half smile in return before retreating from the room.

Glorfindel turned on his heal and walked back into his chambers, he snatched up a heavy cloak, then remembering Mithrandir's words he shook his head and laid it back down. Next he picked up the sheathed sword lying on the dresser, he unsheathed it and studied it for a moment. He laughed slightly, "just a toy" he said to himself before sheathing it and laying it back down. Finally he picked up the hunting knife that lay on the bedside table and seeing the scabbard on a chair nearby, quickly fastened it about his waist and sheathed the knife. He took a final look about the room and confident that he had what he needed left the room in search of Erestor.


	25. Of Past Actions

Glorfindel easily navigated his way about the castle, he was sure now that most of his memories of this place had now returned, though his early life still seemed somewhat fogged, which mattered little to him, he had no desire to replace the memories of his own parents. He wondered at the sacrifice of the couple that had birthed this frame, to give up their own son to such a strange purpose. Continuing on, he shook that thought from his head for it would not do to dwell upon it.

The elfling was proving to be rather elusive, he had checked the library, and the healing house and now he was heading to the public gardens. Leaving the main house he walked over the lawns to the cherry tree and the formal gardens beyond. He paused by the cherry tree and smiled slightly before climbing into the welcoming branches in a few easy moves. He laughed softly to himself and in the back of his head he could hear Ecthelion's exasperated words, 'you should have been born a wood elf my friend!" though all too soon Ecthelion's soft voice had twisted into a harsh cry and Glorfindel saw him fall, his fair face twisted in pain. Glorfindel was snapped out of his painful thoughts by a songbird that chose that moment to land upon a branch close to him and sing a sweet melody. He smiled and thanked the bird, which gave a tweet, before flying off in search of other company.

Peering through the lush leaves he at last spied his quarry, sitting on his favourite bench. Erestor's book was discarded in his lap and the elfling appeared lost in thought, which was unusual, for Erestor was not one for daydreaming and idleness.

After a moment of observation Glorfindel left the safety of the tree and advanced upon the elfling.

"Erestor?"

Erestor's head shot up at the familiar voice and he rose abruptly, the book falling to the floor, forgotten in his haste, as he bowed low, "My Lord."

Glorfindel chuckled softly and bent to pick up the fallen tome, "I was under the impression Erestor, that we were friends, do you greet all your friends so formally?"

Erestor stared at him as if he had grown two heads before collecting his wits and replying wryly, "Only when they are recently reborn elven Lords of great fame."

Glorfindel raised a brow and smiled, "Ah, that is the Erestor I know and love, straight to the point as always."

"If we are going to talk of these matters we should return to our chambers, these things are not yet common knowledge and our position here is most public."

"Then shall we?" Glorfindel asked offering Erestor his arm.

Erestor took the proffered arm and together they made their way back to their rooms.

"I was not certain we would still be sharing chambers after all that has occurred." Glorfindel stated casually as they entered the main house.

"I was offered other chambers but you know how I like my room, I would not be comfortable elsewhere."

Glorfindel nodded as he entered the audience chamber after Erestor.

Erestor sat on the divan feeling awkward; this situation was so familiar and yet different beyond measure. He did not know how it would play out and he hated the uncertainty.

Glorfindel appeared from his room carrying a tray with fresh water, a cordial and two glasses, which he placed on the table. He took a seat opposite Erestor and studied the elfling, he was small for his age but the dark eyes sparkled with intelligence and possibly a little wariness. He had been struck almost as soon as he had set eyes on the young one by the attraction that his former self had felt towards this elf. He felt the attraction too but more than that he felt a strong desire to protect this elfling, to keep him safe and to care for him. It was this desire that caused the tactical leader in him to emerge; he had to make Erestor see that his actions over this affair could have placed him in harms way, if not sent him directly to Mandos Halls.

"We are sitting here like this because you lied about the events that passed between us three nights ago. Do you realise how dangerous that was?"

Erestor stared at him in wide-eyed shock.

"Of course you not only could have put yourself in danger, but also the High King, not to mention the court and it's inhabitants."

Tears welled up in Erestor's eyes.

"I know that you meant well, and no true harm has come to pass this time, but you should have been more careful."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Erestor had risen and now stood glaring down at the Golden Lord with hardened eyes, there was no hint of the vulnerable elfling in that stare.

"Erestor, listen to me, what I am saying is important."

"You have a nerve! I believe I have listened to enough. Or are you asking me to go to Lord Gil-Galad and tell him of how you attacked me with no warning and no provocation while my back was turned!"

"Erestor." Glorfindel had seen this fury in Erestor a few times before and knew he had crossed a line; his heart ached at the thought that he had hurt him. "It would never be my intention to hurt you, and I know that I did, and for that I am truly sorry. But I am a soldier and if I had any evil intent, which for the record I do not, by lying you put yourself in grave danger, do you not see that?"

Erestor turned from his position gazing into the empty fireplace to look at Glorfindel again, tears running down his face, "Do you not understand Fin? I have lost everything that I have ever cared for, everything! I simply could not stand to lose you, it would break my heart, are you not able to see that?"

Glorfindel sighed as he rose, never before had Erestor stated such a thing, he talked little of his losses and Glorfindel had to admit he had almost forgotten what the elfling had endured. He took a step forward and pulled Erestor into an embrace.

Erestor was at first tense and he looked up at Glorfindel before speaking, "If it is your intention to slay me, I would ask you to do so now, for I find I have no interest in enduring while we are at odds."

"Oh, little one," Glorfindel murmured into the dark hair, "you are braver than I, I think I will not slay you just yet." Erestor could feel the teasing grin that Glorfindel was wearing against his head, "I would miss holding you."

Erestor snorted in amusement, "So I am sentenced to being embraced to death?"

Glorfindel chuckled, "that doesn't seem like a bad place to begin. Am I forgiven?"

* * *

A/N Crecy, you are welcome to be greedy if you want :o). Reviews help me to keep writing and I'm honoured you would count this tale among your favourites, thank you :o) 


	26. Nightmares and Gifts

Erestor extricated himself from Glorfindel's embrace and moved to sit on the divan again, motioning for Glorfindel to join him, which, after a moment he did, taking the seat next to Erestor, for this was not a time for formality between them.

"I don't suppose you can tell me why you did it?"

Glorfindel looked uncomfortable, "Nay, I am sorry Erestor, I am really not sure, Mithrandir believes that it is possible you got caught up in one of my nightmares. I had a recurring nightmare after my death."

Erestor looked curious, "What was it of?"

"It was centred about a true event," Glorfindel paused. "A year before the fall of the city one of my patrols was ambushed by orcs and two of my men taken." Glorfindel paused, his eyes exuding a leader's guilt, "We found them and freed them but they had been defiled to such an extent that recovery was impossible."

Erestor snaked an arm about Glorfindel's waist to offer what comfort he could, "What happened to them?"

Glorfindel sighed, "One fell upon his sword, the other attempted to make a meal of himself, he jumped into one of the boiling cauldrons in the kitchens to get rid of the feeling of the hands upon him."

Erestor cringed.

"He survived, though his injuries were severe, and he sailed to Valinor shortly after."

"That is the answer," Erestor stated softly," your only words were that you would not be so defiled, you thought I was going to hurt you."

"I am so sorry, little one."

"Nay, this is not your fault, however considering I am but a few years younger than you, I will not be called little one."

Glorfindel chuckled, "You are many more than a few years younger than me Erestor."

Erestor looked determined, "not as far as I am concerned My Lord," Erestor teased, "you are my friend and I fully intend to treat you no differently, that shall be your penance."

The Golden Lord laughed, "very well Erestor, we have a deal, you shall treat me no differently and I shall not call you little one."

Erestor grinned, "Good, now that that is settled, shall we go and eat?"

* * *

Later that day Glorfindel and Erestor sat with Gil-Galad and Círdan in the private gardens. Their conversation was dominated by the events of the past days. Glorfindel was quiet, and for the most part only listened to the chatter about him while still trying to come to terms with the change in his allegiances and the foreboding he had about the future. 

Erestor though was in his element, there was little that he liked more, despite the graveness of the occasion, than a good discussion involving political manoeuvring and allegiances, and he had much to add to the discussion. Círdan and Gil-Galad indulged him and both had to admit that he had some good points to make. Gil-Galad's mood remained sober and Círdan remained ever supportive.

Frowning Gil-Galad turned his head to look behind him and asked, "Will you not join us Mithrandir?"

The wizard stepped from the shadow of the building, where he had been lurking for a few moments, before replying, "I will, though I regret that I am unable to stay long."

"You are leaving us?" Círdan asked as Mithrandir took a seat.

"I am, though I could not do so without seeing this to its rightful place." Mithrandir produced the bundle that Gil-Galad recalled delivering to him some days ago.

All eyes looked expectantly at the wizard for none knew what the package contained or to whom it would be gifted.

"Glorfindel, I regret that you may have a need for this sometime soon."

Glorfindel rose to his knees from the grass where he had been reclining, and took the bundle from Mithrandir reverently before seating himself back down. He unwrapped the object from its leather raiment and gasped, raising astonished eyes to Mithrandir, "How is this possible?"

Mithrandir merely smiled as Glorfindel raised the sword from the leather.

"It will need some attention of course." Mithrandir stated.

Of that there was no doubt, there was little left of the blade, the metal that remained bore witness to its last engagement, like the wax that runs down a long used candle it bore drips of once molten metal running to the hilt. The hilt though remained relatively unscathed, soot covered brass with intricate carvings of vines and golden flowers; it was quite beautiful for a weapon of war.

"Thank you Mithrandir, and please pass on my gratitude if you have occasion to the Eagles of Cirith Thoronath."

Mithrandir nodded once, "I regret I must leave you now, the ship waits upon my arrival."

* * *

Glorfindel lent against a stack of wooden crates on the dock as he watched Mithrandir's ship sail off into the distance. He had to admit that the wizard's presence had been welcome, he above any other knew the trials that still awaited him in this new life and he had found his presence reassuring. Still Mithrandir had promised to visit him next year if he was able and Glorfindel found he looked forward to it. 

Glorfindel blinked a couple of times at the departing ship and turned to his faithful companion, "The hour grows late, we should return." Erestor did not protest, knowing from experience that his friend was always a little emotional after Mithrandir had left, and so he let his friend take charge.

"Do you know of a good forge?" Glorfindel asked as they walked up the main street.

Erestor looked at him curiously, "I can in all honesty say that I do not. Now if you wished to know the best place to have a book bound, or where to get the finest inks," he paused, a teasing smile on his face, "there, I could help."

Glorfindel chuckled at the realisation that asking Erestor such a question was akin to asking Lord Gil-Galad where the best place was to get thread for embroidery.

He shook his head absently as they continued on to the castle.

* * *

A/N CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur – thank you :o) 

Crecy - :o)

RMC – thank you for your kind comments, I'm so glad you are enjoying the tale


	27. Introductions and Jealousy

Just two years had passed since the fall of Gondolin and Erestor was standing at the entrance to the Great Hall before the feast being held in Glorfindel's honour. He was dressed in the formal robes befitting a young advisor on such an occasion. Glorfindel was pacing the entrance hall, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Do stop pacing Glorfindel, you are making me nervous"

Glorfindel glanced at the miniature advisor and smirked, "You, Erestor are the most fearless elfling I have ever had the dubious fortune to meet, it would be a sorry state of affairs if you were to now cower at the site of me preparing myself for an entrance into a new court and a new position."

Erestor laughed, "On the contrary 'My Lord' I do not cower, I merely fear for the sanity of our King, and wonder if he has had a lapse in judgement that has led him to believe that you are a suitable candidate for such a prestigious appointment. For a captain that cowers at the prospect of meeting noble Lords and their gentle maidens, must surely be a force to be reckoned with!"

Glorfindel mock scowled at Erestor and took his arm, leading him to a bench just outside of the hall.

"Those 'gentle maidens' and some of those 'noble Lords' are likely to eat me alive, you do realise this?"

Erestor grinned in reply, "Do not fear Fin, I'm sure most will be happy to see you glance their way, and the rest can most likely be pacified by a dance."

Glorfindel sighed heavily and took Erestor's hand in his two large ones, "Oh Erestor, you would think that after all my years as the son of a Lord, and a Lord in my own right I would be well used to such flirting, but truly I find it all so insincere and tiresome."

Erestor smiled at him reassuringly, "You will be fine Fin."

Glorfindel gave a half smile in return, "At least you will act as propriety demands, and I think that you would make a better Lord's son than I."

Erestor smiled fondly, "ah, but I am not the son of a Lord, and you are, all will be well. And besides, Mîrgaer will be attending and I am quite certain that she will encourage me to go along with one of her hair brain schemes, which will no doubt get us both into trouble."

Glorfindel couldn't help chuckling at that, "aye," he said thoughtfully, "our demure and retiring Mîrgaer! I think she is good for you, you are far to serious!"

Erestor snorted at that.

Gil-Galad cleared his throat tactfully as he rounded the corner, and two sets of eyes looked up at him in wide-eyed innocence "You two look as if you are plotting something!" He smiled despite his words. "It is time we entered."

* * *

Some time later Erestor was leaning against one of the pillars in a quiet corner of the hall watching Glorfindel talk and laugh with those present. Nobody observing this scene could have imagined that this was the same elf that had voiced a dislike of such social activities, he appeared entirely at ease, and Erestor suspected that the court had already accepted him as one of their own.

There were few in the castle, that were unaware of the changes that had taken place in regards to the High King's oldest charge and rumours had been rife. However Gil-Galad had gone to great lengths to ensure that Glorfindel had a brief period of quiet before assuming his duties, time to settle into a new home and a new life. So while the rumours had been rife and in some cases right, this was the night when Glorfindel of Gondolin was finally introduced to the court, and the excitement in the hall was palpable.

Erestor stood quietly in the shadows, observing those that sort favour with the famed Golden Lord with some distaste, such false fawning raised his ire.

"Fin looks very well this night."

Erestor started at the words whispered softly into his ear and spun about to address the speaker. Mîrgaer grinned cheekily at her friend, before speaking again.

"You cannot hide your interest from me, I know you too well."

"I do not know what you are referring too."

The elleth laughed, "still in denial my friend?"

Erestor huffed and turned back to the crowded hall.

Mîrgaer smiled to herself and took a step closer to the young advisor wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin upon his shoulder.

"Is he much changed?"

Erestor shifted uncomfortably, whether from the closeness of the young elleth or her questioning none could say.

"Nay, I find him the same in character, he is still the same elf despite the accolades that the court see fit to present him with."

"Do you doubt that he is this Golden Lord?"

"Nay," Erestor paused, for a moment unsure of the truth in that answer, yet knowing that to doubt even for a moment questioned the wisdom of the High King, one of the Istari, and others, he sighed, "Nay he is this elf of Gondolin, I have no doubts, though I wonder were this leaves us."

"Surely it leaves you where you have always been, in his heart. And him in yours."

Erestor twisted in the embrace that held him to look at his friend, "Perhaps. Shall we dance?"

Mîrgaer grinned, "I thought you would never ask!" hand in hand they made their way through the crowds to the dance floor.

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed as he watched Erestor leading Mîrgaer across the floor. The healer's daughter was a fair creature, slightly taller than Erestor, she was almost full-grown and her body now possessed the feminine shape that would make her sort after by eligible elves of both sexes. It seemed however that she had already staked a claim. He watched as Erestor laughed at something she had said and could not help but note her arms wrapped about his slight form. His lips pursed slightly and he could no longer hear the chattering and the music for the blood rushing in his ears. He was hot, too hot, and yet cold.

A hand upon his arm drew him from his affliction and he raised his eyes to look into the face of an attractive, fair-haired young ellon (male elf), "My Lord? Are you well?"

Glorfindel shook his head absently and turned to leave the hall without a word, the young elf smiled slightly and followed.


	28. Sisters and Seduction

Mîrgaer had watched the exchange with concern and seeing the fair-haired elf leave the hall cursed. Erestor laughed, "My dear friend you really should learn to curb that tongue of yours, such words are hardly befitting a Lady!"

"I am sorry Erestor, I have to go" Mîrgaer extricated herself from her friend's embrace, looking quite flustered and a little angry.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, you stay here, I will be back presently." Erestor frowned as Mîrgaer swept across the hall and out through the doors to the garden.

She raced down the stone steps and slowed as she came to the lake. This was a favoured haunt of lovers when such events were in progress and she feared what she would see, though it was early in the evening yet and she was relieved to find that the lakeside was mostly empty.

She easily spotted the two elves, sitting upon one of the benches by the lakeside; they appeared to be talking, though she was not close enough to hear their words. Deciding to give them the benefit of the doubt, she held back and kept to the shadows. Just as she was thinking that perhaps she had misjudged the situation the younger elf made a move and her keen elven sight could see his hand working it's way under the new captain's tunic to the skin that lay beneath.

Stepping from the shadows, she cleared her throat as loudly as she could and walked up to the couple.

"My apologies for interrupting your 'discussion' but I need to speak with you at once brother."

The younger elf looked irritated by the interruption, "can this not wait Mîr?"

"It cannot, walk with me. My apologies captain." Glorfindel nodded his acceptance of the elfling's apology as his companion rose; he suspected that if the younger elf could have gotten away with refusing her, without seeming heartless, he would have done so.

"This better be important Mîr."

Mîrgaer looked at her brother accusingly, "What are you doing?" 

"I do not think that is any of your concern, scallywag" he replied looking faintly amused.

The elfling frowned, "You are toying with two elves that are dear to me, and attempting to seduce one who's heart is not available, you are my brother of course it is my concern!"

The fair-haired elf stopped, and halted his sister with a touch to her arm; he smiled fondly, "You claim to know the captain's heart, that is presumptuous of you! There is sometimes more to seduction than the acquiring of another's heart. You are still young, little one; this is beyond your comprehension, though in time you may understand."

Mîrgaer pouted, "I do know his heart, leave him be!"

"That, I cannot do, scallywag, return to your elfling friends and bother me no longer." With his parting words the fair-haired elf turned away, and made to return to his golden prize.

Mîrgaer growled and stalked off, recognising that she could do no more.

Glorfindel looked up as his companion returned. He could not deny that this elf was uncommonly fair and seemed more than willing. It had been long since he had indulged himself in lust. Aye, he recognised the feeling, as little more than that base emotion. He had felt restless for some time now, though he had never been an elf to take a different lover to his bed each night, he was quite content for the most part with his own company and his own hand, but recently he had felt the urge to take another. He pushed aside the rebellious thought that insisted that his needs were quite specific. Nay, this elf would do well enough.

"Is all well?"

"Aye, she is well enough, now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" the young elf smirked, hooded eyes searching out Glorfindel's. "I think it was about here." And with that vague comment he brushed his lips against the captain's.

Glorfindel hesitated for only a moment before his base needs took over and he wrapped his arms about the younger elf's slight form and deepened the kiss.

* * *

A hand caught her arm and she skidded to a halt.

"Mîr, why are you running about the hall like an elf possessed?"

"I am sorry Ada, but I cannot find Erestor, I must find him."

Rosuil glanced about the hall briefly before answering, "I thought he was with you in the garden child."

Mîrgaer's eyes grew wide, "The gardens? Nay! Oh nay!"

"Mîr?"

"I have to go Ada." Rosuil shook his head bemusedly at his youngest child. Releasing her, she made to run.

"Walk Mîrgaer!" Mîrgaer brought herself up short, walked three paces and broke into a run.

Rosuil rolled his eyes.

* * *

Erestor stood motionless, his eyes fixed upon the scene of his beloved friend, kissing another, caressing another, and he thought his heart would break right there. Some part of him told him to flee, but another was transfixed by the erotic performance being acted out under the moon's rays.

"Come away, Erestor, come away." Mîrgaer's voice urgently whispered in his ear, he felt her tug at his arms before resorting to more definite action; she wrapped her arms about his waist and forcibly dragged him backwards with all of her strength.

Glorfindel's unease was increasing; it had started in the pit of his stomach and grown to consume him. He opened his eyes, which he had closed automatically when the kissing had deepened, and what he saw startled him for a moment, for where were the dark eyes he saw in his mind's eye? The sound of twigs breaking and of two bodies hitting the ground gave him an excuse to break off the kiss, his companion grumbled.

"What was that?" He looked towards the sound and imagined that he saw a small dark figure standing there.

The younger elf smiled against his neck, "likely two lovers falling upon each other in passion, and like them, I grow tired of foreplay."

Glorfindel stared at the shimmering surface of the lake, his young companion was suckling at his neck, was marking him, and finally he wondered what he was doing and why, when his heart rebelled against it.

"Stop."

The fair-haired elf raised his head, "My Lord?"

"We have dallied long enough, I must return to the hall."

"But… but I will see you later? You will come to my chambers?" The elf stuttered, quite perturbed by this turn of events.

Glorfindel rose, he looked at his companion for a long moment before replying, "I do not think so."

The younger elf jumped to his feet, and moved to stand between the Golden Lord and his escape, "Surely you do not mean this," he let his hand caress his companion's cheek.

Glorfindel laughed, "I can assure you that I generally say what I mean, I have never seen any sense in doing otherwise, our tryst is over my young friend, for my heart belongs elsewhere."

The fair-haired elf took a step back, his hand falling limply to his side, his head bowed.

Glorfindel smiled fondly, for he felt no ill will towards this elf despite his none too subtle attempts at seduction. Moving forward he cupped the younger elf's chin and brought their lips together in a chaste parting kiss. "You are quite fair my young friend, do not feel badly, and heed your sisters words in future, she is surprisingly wise."

The younger elf snorted, "She is an impetuous rascal."

Glorfindel laughed, "She is that too. Good Eve to you fair one." He bowed with a flourish, and walked back to the hall. He felt the need to find Erestor and hoped he could persuade the young elf to dance.

* * *

A/N

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur – remember that some bad things can bring people closer together :o)

Crecy – thanks for the inclusion on your c2, I'm glad you are still liking it :o)

RMC – Thank you!


	29. Reunions

Mîrgaer pushed Erestor off, and grumbled, before scrambling to her feet, She reached for Erestor who still lay where he had fallen, "You will have to help me Erestor. I cannot carry your weight."

Erestor looked up at her, his eyes large and dark, he looked lost, and his friend hated to see it.

"Up!" She ordered. Erestor moved then, slowly, like one in pain.

"Come, we shall go to my room." Wrapping her arm about her friend's waist, she guided him towards the hall and the residential chambers beyond.

Gil-Galad and one of his Lords stood upon the balcony looking out across the gardens, talking softly.

"They grow up so fast these days, don't you agree Sire?" Gil-Galad followed his companion's gaze until he could see Erestor and his companion approaching from the direction of the lake, arms wrapped about each other like lovers.

The High King smiled slightly, "I think you will find that those two are only friends, nothing more."

The two elflings acknowledged the presence of the two elder elves as they passed and continued on through the garden. Noting the grass stains that were clearly visible on the back of the young elleth's gown, the Lord answered "Indeed Sire." And grinned, "Young love is so sweet"

Gil-Galad frowned, he had been so certain that there was nothing more than friendship there. He shook his head slightly in bemusement as he felt a touch to his arm; he looked to Corupeth who had appeared at his side.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Sire, but the delegation from Arvernien has arrived and I thought it prudent to present them, even at this late hour."

Gil-Galad sighed, "They are late, I hope no ill befell them?"

"Nay, I do not think so, My Lord, they were blown some way off course due to strong winds from the East, I understand their journey was longer than expected, that is all."

Gil-Galad nodded once, "very well, let us greet them." Turning to the Lord at his side, he added, "Find Glorfindel and have him join us in the ante chamber of the throne room."

The party disappeared inside, just as Glorfindel was making his way across the lawn.

* * *

Glorfindel scanned the hall, but could not see Erestor anywhere, he cursed softly in frustration.

His young companion from earlier announced his presence by a soft touch to the small of his back.

"Might I be of some assistance, My Lord?"

Glorfindel looked into his eyes and turned his face away, almost shyly, "I cannot find him."

"Well," he paused, "I heard tell, that Mîr was spotted not so long ago walking through the gardens looking like she had been rolling in mud. While this does not surprise me in the least, there are rumours that her state was due to a tryst." He laughed brightly, stopping abruptly at the Golden Lord's glare. "Do not fear, My Lord, it is more likely that she was actually rolling in mud!"

"Lord Glorfindel!" The dark haired Lord crossed the floor, his strides giving away the urgency of his errand.

Glorfindel turned to meet the elf.

"The King wishes you to join him in greeting the elves from Arvernien"

"Where?"

"The ante chamber, My Lord."

Glorfindel nodded once and turned back to his companion. The young elf smiled, "You go, I will do what I can."

"Thank you, and if Mîr's honour has been compromised in any way, she will find a champion in me."

The fair-haired elf nodded once and bowed slightly.

* * *

"I had hoped to see a representative of the Sindar population that share your city amongst you." Gil-Galad stated, "Though I am glad to welcome you nonetheless."

The mortal man amongst those present observed the High King with understanding, "You must understand Sire, that if the Sindar were slow to trust afore, they are doubly unlikely to do so now. There are many among them that take our presence amongst them with distrust at best, outright hostility at worst, though they would not cause us physical harm, the damage done by the sons of Fëanor cannot be erased overnight. They do not see the Noldor in a good light. I hope that in time these wounds will lessen, I fear they will never be truly erased."

Gil-Galad nodded, turning his attention to the slender dark haired elf, who he noted was no more than a few years over his majority, he recognised the colours and uniform he wore.

"You are of the House of The Golden Flower?"

"I am Sire, I was page to Lord Glorfindel."

The man interjected, "The boy would like to take up his previous role to his Lord, that is if we have not been fooled by untrue tales of the dead returned!"

"You have not been fooled in the least I can assure you, and you would be most welcome, upon your Lord's agreement."

The young elf smiled shyly.

A soft knock sounded, and Gil-Galad looked to the door and rose.

"Enter."

Glorfindel entered, shutting the door behind him, "I apologise for the…" he started to say as he turned to face the elves present, the words dying in his throat as he took note of those present.

The mortal man stepped forward his hand outstretched.

A slight smile played at the corner of Glorfindel's mouth as he spoke, "My Lord Tuor?" he attempted to bow but found himself embraced instead, "My Lord?"

The man laughed, "If any have earned the right to drop my title, it is you my friend, no more titles between us."

Glorfindel looked dazed but managed to nod in reply.

Gil-Galad smiled and handed the Golden Lord a goblet of wine, which he downed in one go before turning his attention to the other two elves present.

An elf with dark hair that Glorfindel was sure he recognised only as a dirt covered refugee stepped forward, "You do not know me, My Lord, I was a scribe under the employ of Lord Turgon, and now act as advisor."

Glorfindel nodded in respect to the councillor and as the elf stepped aside he gasped, "Dînnen?"

The shy young page bowed, "My Lord."

The Golden Lord laughed, and stepping forward pulled the young elf into a heartfelt embrace, "The Valar be praised, I am not the last of my house."

Gil-Galad cleared his throat, "I am certain that you have much to talk about, I will leave you now, but we will speak again before you leave on the morrow."

Those present bowed their heads as The High King swept out of the room.

* * *

A/N Arvernien is the land at the mouth of the Sirion where the remnants of the elves of Doriath and the refugees of Gondolin settled.

Apologies for the delay, I've been having computer problems

Crecy, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, and RMC – Thank you so much for your comments


	30. Confessions

"Sit Erestor, and I will make tea"

Erestor shuffled over to the divan and sat, his gaze falling to his hands.

Mîrgaer put the kettle on to boil and disappeared behind a screen, emerging a few minutes later dressed in a comfortable house gown and bare feet.

"Talk to me." She said as she filled a pot and rummaged in various drawers.

Erestor looked up, there was a hint of fear in his eyes, "Your brother is very fair, I do not think I have noticed before."

Mîrgaer pursed her lips, still a little angry at her brother's actions. She finished laying out the tea and sat at Erestor's feet. "He is not so fair."

"I do not think that Fin agrees with you Mîr." Erestor stated softly.

Mîrgaer frowned, "How do you feel about Fin, Erestor?"

"I do not know…I do not know."

She sighed, "Erestor if you do not know how you feel now, then I begin to doubt that you feel the way I think you feel."

"How do you think I feel?"

Mîrgaer snorted in amusement, "Don't play the advisor with me! And answer the question!"

Erestor managed a small smile in reply to his friend's mock scowl. "I don't know."

"For Valinor's sake Erestor! I think you know exactly how you feel; I just think that you will not admit it, even to yourself"

Mîrgaer's gaze softened and she took one of her friend's hands in her own, "What did you think when you saw them together?"

"Mîr I cannot say," Erestor's eyes roamed the chamber, looking anywhere but at the elleth at his feet.

She sighed, resting her head in his lap, "You must face this, my dear friend, and there is no reason to fear these feelings."

He spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "I thought my heart would break in two."

Mîrgaer moved to sit beside Erestor on the divan and wrapped her arms around him, "You love him?"

"In ways I think I should not. Mîr, he is like a brother to me."

"But he is not your brother, and you are free to love him in any way you chose."

"It seems clear to me that he would not be interested in an 'elfling' like me, though I ignore the fact, he is far older than me, your brother would likely suit him better, I want him to be happy."

"That is not true Erestor, you have many qualities to recommend you, and while I love my brother he is not suited to your Golden Lord, neither would make the other happy.

Shall I tell you a secret?"

Erestor raised his head from Mîrgaer's shoulder and looked at her quizzically.

She laughed softly at his eagerness, "I think he loves you in turn."

Erestor blinked at her, "You think so?"

Mîrgaer smiled fondly, "Now I do not know for sure, for I have not heard him say it, but I think there is hope there. Though I would offer one word of warning, your Glorfindel is a honourable elf, he may indeed love you in turn, but until you reach your majority he is honour bound to keep his distance."

Erestor grinned sleepily, and settled his head upon his friend's shoulder once more, "I can wait, but we will have to guard him fiercely."

Mîrgaer chuckled, "Aye, that we will."

She continued stroking his hair until all had been silent for a time. "Erestor?" she asked in a whisper. When no answer was forthcoming and she suspected he was deep in reverie she laid him down among the cushions on the divan and covered his sleeping form with the shawl she had been wearing that evening.

She was just finishing her tea when the door opened and her brother's head appeared. He took stock of the situation and motioned for her to join him in the corridor. After checking that her friend was sleeping soundly she left the room.

Mîr observed her brother curiously, "I did not think I would see you again this eve."

"Indeed. You were correct Mîr, he did not want me."

Torn between comforting the older elf and making a smug comment, she sat next to him on the bench and wrapped an arm loosely about his waist. "I am sorry, but I did try to warn you, I'm not such a fool you know."

Her companion chuckled, "you hide it well, little sister." He grinned at her teasingly when she hit him.

"Enough," he stated, "Nana and Ada are still in the hall but no doubt they will hear soon enough of your tryst by the lake and will come searching for you."

"What?" Mîrgaer stared at him in wide-eyed shock.

"You and Erestor where seen leaving the lake, and the marks upon your gown gave the impression of certain activities."

"I fell!"

He smiled, "I believe you little one, but impressions can be powerful and if Erestor is still in your chambers when they come looking for you, Ada is likely to gut him!"

He looked thoughtful, "What is between the two of you?"

Mîrgaer sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, "Though many would say otherwise there is naught but friendship between Erestor and me."

"I cannot help but be relieved by that little one. Now, I think it is time we cleared up your mess. I will return your sleeping friend to his chambers before he is discovered and you will get yourself to bed."

Mîrgaer nodded and both siblings went about their appointed tasks.

* * *

Erestor stirred at the sensation of movement and some of the reverie fled from his eyes, he blinked up at the fair-haired elf carrying him in confusion, "why are you are not with Fin?" he asked sleepily. 

The older elf smiled down at him and answered softly, "There is naught between Lord Glorfindel and me."

Erestor frowned, his eyes still glassy, "but I saw you."

"What you saw, little one was my desire, not his."

"I am glad." Erestor snuggled up to the older elf as said elf raised a brow at the elfling's blunt words, though he could not help smiling warmly just the same.

* * *

A loud rap on the door broke Glorfindel's train of thought, and he rose to open the door to his unexpected late night visitor. He breathed a sigh of relief to see that Erestor had been returned to him. The fair-haired elf smiled, "I shall not stay, but I found this in my sister's chamber and fearing for his safety thought to return him to you." 

Erestor stirred again as he was placed into Glorfindel's arms, "He is more asleep than awake, I should warn you though, he saw us at the lake."

Glorfindel's eyes flashed in alarm, "Thank you for returning him, is Mîr well?"

"Aye she is fine, despite what the rumours may say, naught happened this evening, except the usual elfling activities, it seems she fell."

Glorfindel nodded once, and bowing the fair-haired elf made his retreat.

* * *

Bathed and changed, Glorfindel carried his sleepy charge into his room, and tucked him beneath the covers.

"Good night my slumbering friend"

"Fin?"

Glorfindel smiled fondly, "Aye."

"Do you think that one day you will kiss me like that?"

Though he was aware that Erestor could not know what he was saying, he felt his heart jump in delight and he smiled, his fingers tracing a lazy pattern on the elfling's cheek, he spoke softly. "I should like nothing more."

But Erestor had fallen deeper into reverie and did not hear his answer, Glorfindel sighed, "Soon, my beautiful one."


	31. Growing

Mithrandir leant against the bench back in the private gardens, savouring the goblet of wine in his hand.

"It is quite extraordinary how young Erestor has grown."

Gil-Galad smiled fondly, "Aye, he has grown like a bean stalk this last year, I wonder if he will not be even taller than Glorfindel. Though not knowing his parents it is difficult to say."

Mithrandir appeared thoughtful, "He will be tall, though likely not much taller than he is now."

Gil-Galad's eyes narrowed, "You seem to imply knowledge of the fact?"

The Istari gave a slight smile but shook his head, raising a hand to acknowledge the four young elves that were passing.

"Glorfindel and Erestor I know, who are the other couple?" Mithrandir asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"That is Dînnen, he was a page of Glorfindel's house in Gondolin, he has been with us now for some fourteen years, I think that my Captain sees him more as a son than a servant, he is very protective of the youngster, his companion is Rosuil's youngest daughter, I can see those two bonding sometime soon."

Mithrandir nodded, "They make a fair couple."

They sat in silence a time, watching the younger elves walking through the gardens. As they passed out of sight Mithrandir asked, "Will you be attending the bonding ceremony of Eärendil and Elwing?"

"Nay, I am advised against it, I do not wish to bring troubles to such a joyous day with my presence."

In answer to the Istari's questioning glance, he continued, "there is still a fragile peace between the Noldor and the Sindar in that city, and many still hold me, or at least my position responsible for the kinslayings, I cannot say that I blame them."

"They are wrong to think such a thing, perhaps that is why you should attend?"

Gil-Galad laughed bitterly, "Consider their point of view, my friend.

I am the King of the Noldor, as King Turgon was before me. If we do not have the power to keep our Lord's in check, then are we not responsible for such acts? Or perhaps the Sindar believe that by turning a blind eye, we sanctioned that heinous crime? While it sickens me to the core of my being that they might think this way, I understand their reasoning."

Mithrandir sighed, "If there was anything that Turgon could have done, he would have, you know this, the sons of Fëanor will answer to none in this matter, you are not responsible for their actions."

"I am their King! I am answerable! As was King Turgon, though I know he had his own woes."

Mithrandir shook his head at the High King's words knowing that he would not be easily swayed from this view, even though it was incorrect and served no purpose.

"Círdan will attend if he is able and Corupeth will represent me."

"Will he be taking Erestor with him?"

"I suggested that course, I thought it might be advantageous, but oddly Erestor has refused, most vehemently. It is strange, I thought he would have been interested to see another city, and to be involved in such a prestigious occasion, but I will not force him to attend if he is set against it."

Mithrandir frowned, "That is a shame."

* * *

Six years later found Erestor climbing two stairs at a time up to the top of the west tower. Upon reaching the top platform he paused, Glorfindel stood there alone looking out across the ocean, it seemed a very private moment and Erestor felt loath to break it. But he was concerned, and if his friend was in need of comfort, he would be there to give it. 

"Fin, are you well?"

Glorfindel turned towards him, it was clear to Erestor that he was upset, so he wasted no more time in closing the distance between them. The Captain welcomed him into his arms easily, wrapping his arms about the Advisor's slight form even as he was himself embraced.

"I will be fine. See?" Glorfindel motioned out to sea, "My Lord Tuor and the Lady Idril's boat. They sail to the West."

"Oh Fin, I am sorry, but you know that you will meet them again." Erestor felt more than heard the chuckle that erupted from his Golden Lord.

"Aye, I know, but it does not make the parting easier, how foolish I am."

Erestor pulled away, guiding Glorfindel to sit upon a low bench and kneeling between his legs. "Nay! You are not foolish, you could never be foolish."

Glorfindel smiled fondly and sighed, "I think your unwavering faith in me is misguided."

Erestor blushed slightly and smiled, "Nay, I think my faith in you, is just as it should be, and I am rarely wrong about these things."

The Golden Lord laughed, "and you are modest with it!"

The elfling grinned, "One of my more admirable qualities."

Glorfindel raised a brow.

"Lord Gil-Galad was looking for you earlier, did he find you?"

Erestor nodded, "He wanted to ask about my begetting day."

"Ah, your majority day feast"

Erestor rolled his eyes, "You know that I do not much care for such celebrations. So there will be no feast."

"No feast?

My dear Erestor spare a thought for your guests, how am I to dance with you, if there is no feast?"

Erestor frowned, "I do fear that he will not heed my request, so I would ask you to help dissuade him from such an idea."

Glorfindel stared at him as if he had gone mad. "Erestor, I regret that this I cannot do, a feast would do you good, and it is my duty to ensure that you have the celebration you deserve."

Erestor sighed heavily; he knew that his pleading would come to naught, "Fin, really I want no feast. I am but a year older, that is all."

Glorfindel thought back over the years and to the many, many times he had wished this day would come. Rather than fading as was once suggested, his feelings for Erestor had grown and grown with the years, and he would mark the long awaited day with a feast. A large feast, one that Erestor would hate he thought guiltily; perhaps they could find a compromise.

His friend had sat back and was wearing a thoughtful expression on his face. The Golden elf marvelled at the way the late afternoon sun danced across his companion's pale skin lending it a golden tint, and how the raven hair cascaded down Erestor's shoulders with a healthy shine. In his eyes Erestor was perfect, how could he not long for the day when he might court him, and not wish to celebrate the same.

Wrenching himself from such thoughts, Glorfindel frowned slightly, "Erestor I am at a loss as to what to gift you for your majority, is there anything that you want?"

An expression that the Golden Lord had never seen before crossed over the younger elf's face and a smile played at the edges of his mouth as the dark eyes fixed upon him.

Erestor raised himself so he was kneeling upright and leaned into Glorfindel's body, his forearms and hands resting automatically on the older elf's thighs. "Aye there is something that I desire. Allow me to demonstrate."

Glorfindel gulped, Erestor was so close he could feel the heat of his body between his legs, and his hands stroked his thighs. He gazed lovingly into the fathomless dark eyes, spellbound by the vision before him.

Erestor smiled predatorily before closing the distance between his lips and those of his Golden love.

"Erestor!" Glorfindel warned.

"Shh…" countered the advisor as he placed another chaste kiss upon his love's mouth.

"This is not wise," Glorfindel stated, desperately trying to keep his passions in check and forcing himself not to return the kisses he had waited so long for.

"I grow tired of being wise." Erestor had moved to Glorfindel's neck and was suckling at the soft skin, "you asked what I wanted. This is what I want."

Glorfindel closed his eyes, savouring the sensation, his resolve shattering.

Erestor's heart leapt as he felt Glorfindel's arms close around him, and sword calloused hands tracing the contours of his back. He moved back slightly to better see his lover's face only to have lips descend upon his own. Their kiss was loving and passionate, filled with years of unsatisfied desire, an exploration of tongues, and a brief union of souls. Erestor thought his heart would burst with joy, his legging becoming tight with his arousal and he sighed his delight into his love's mouth.

The clearing of a throat caused their eyes to snap open in alarm, and Glorfindel could feel a sinking in his stomach, knowing that word of their actions would be all around the castle by the evening meal. Breaking apart, they turned their heads towards the intruder.

Standing in his guard uniform at the top of the stairs Mîrgaer's brother stood with barely contained mirth. Glorfindel breathed a sigh of relief, ever since his welcome feast the young elf had been a silent support and had become a good friend, he would not speak of this.

"Do you two not have a chamber to go to?" The guard asked, laughter colouring his words.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes, his hand still tracing patterns on the advisor's back.

"I will be joined in but a few moments by more of the guard, if you do not wish to be seen, and have this common knowledge" the guard's speech trailed off, his meaning clear. He smirked before adding under his breath, "not that any would be surprised"

Glorfindel nodded once and rose, Erestor doing likewise, before he leaned in and whispered into his beloved's ear with a smile, "I will consider your request."

* * *

A/N CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Crecy, RMC, and arcrose - I promise to keep the updates coming, thank you for your comments 

Faby – I don't think Erestor wants anybody else, I'm sure they figured it out!

Asha Dreamweaver – I'm glad to hear from you, thanks for finding the time to comment


	32. Uninvited Guest

Gil-Galad was sitting at his desk, quill in hand as one of the assistant scribes presented various papers for his approval and signature. It was a procedure that he knew well since he had taken up the gauntlet of High King, and though he was assured it was of the greatest import to have these routine matters dealt with in the correct way, he did not care for the increased paperwork at all.

He was just reading through the acquisitions report when Corupeth burst into the room, the door swinging open and hitting the wall in his haste.

"Leave." Corupeth ordered without preamble, the young scribe looked quite taken aback to be spoken to in such an abrupt way. He hastily started to gather up the papers, seeming quite clumsy in his haste.

"Leave them where they lie and go. Shut the door behind you." The scribe cringed at the advisors tone and requiring no further instruction fled the room.

Gil-Galad had leant back in his chair and was observing the advisor's behaviour with interest.

"It is little wonder your assistants fear you my friend if you treat them thusly."

The advisor looked slightly abashed, but the look soon passed and he sat. "We have a situation, Sire"

"A situation?" The High King could not help but smile at Corupeth's earnest tone.

"Lord Maedhros's ship just docked."

If ever there was a comment to wipe the smile from a King's face, this was it, Gil-Galad shifted in his seat, "What does he want?"

"We do not know sire, we received no warning of his arrival and half the island are ready to lynch him before we can find out."

Gil-Galad stood, "Nay, alas we cannot allow him to be lynched, but more than that I will not give Maedhros and his men an excuse to harm any on this island, **Guards**!"

The door opened immediately and a guard stepped in.

"Sire, I took the liberty of speaking to Lord Glorfindel and he has sent the men that he deemed necessary down to the docks to 'escort' our guests to the castle."

Gil-Galad nodded once and fixed his eyes on the guard, "That will be all."

The guard bowed in reply and slipped out of the door.

Gil-Galad paced about the room looking agitated.

"Aiya Corupeth! What has brought him here? The sons of Fëanor are not known for their fealty, nor do they seek out my advice on any matters of Lordship, I do not like this, I do not like this at all."

"I honestly do not know, but you will have to meet with him, though I urge you not to make any decisions without consulting your advisors first."

Gil-Galad sighed, "You are correct, I will have to meet with him, and I will heed your words, how do you suggest we proceed."

A soft knock interrupted their words and Corupeth went to the door, after just a few minutes, he shut the door and returned to his seat. Gil-Galad looked at him questioningly.

"My assistant tells me that Lord Maedhros is being escorted to the castle alone."

"Is that not a little strange?"

"Aye it is unexpected; it would perhaps indicate that he has a personal matter that he wishes to discuss with you."

Gil-Galad frowned, "I do not think that I wish to be consulted about anything that is personal to the sons of Fëanor, how do you suggest we proceed?"

"It is almost time for the midday meal; I would suggest a casual meeting over food and a flagon of your best wine. I do not think it appropriate for me to join you; though I will be at hand should you need me."

Gil-Galad looked thoughtful, "Very well, at least that will not cause delay and with luck I can persuade him to leave by the evening meal! Glorfindel and Erestor were due to meet me for the midday meal today, would you pass on my apologies to them."

"My Lord, it might be advantageous to have them join you. Aye, I think that is what should be done, they will distract in part. Erestor can be my eyes; that young elf misses little and he may be able to see what you do not. And Lord Glorfindel will serve well as protection."

Gil-Galad was shaking his head; "I am loath to get the young ones involved in this, particularly Erestor. I do not think it necessary."

"Sire, I advise you to heed my words, you need them."

Gil-Galad looked at his advisor; some part of him knew that the elf was right, though he hated to admit it. "Very well Corupeth, if you instruct Erestor in what must be done, I will speak with Glorfindel."

* * *

Glorfindel sheathed his sword, and slipped a small dagger into his boot. He had talked to the High King and though normally he would have been happy to wander about the castle unarmed, with such 'guests' in attendance he would take no chances. He tried not to think about what would happen should he be faced with the prospect of killing another elf in order to defend his King and Erestor. He shook his head in bemusement at the route his thoughts had taken, for he knew that he would do whatever was necessary to keep them safe.

He left his office with sure steps, taking the long way to the Great Hall where they would be dining.

"Lord Glorfindel!"

The captain spun about at the sound of his name being called with some urgency. He paused before walking back towards Gil-Galad's advisor, who was a vision of flying silver hair and dark robes as he strode to meet him.

"Master Corupeth?"

Glorfindel had seen the advisor negotiate with angry dwarfs and had even seen him bargain with a knife to his throat, but never had he seen this elf even close to flustered, or off-balance, but now he was certain that the advisor was both of those things and more. "How can I help?" he asked calmly.

"Lord Glorfindel, I was not able to locate Erestor, for all I know he knows nothing of what has occurred."

Glorfindel frowned slightly, "I see. Our guest will have to wait a little longer for our presence in that case, while we locate him, unless you think I could go alone and save him the discomfort of this task."

"Alas, he is needed; King Gil-Galad may have need for immediate counsel." Glorfindel nodded, wishing it was not so.

"My Lord you should go on to the Great Hall, I have placed a maid in the family dining room to send him on to the Great Hall when he arrives for the midday meal, there is no sense in us running about the castle when we have so little time. I will go, and hope to talk to him on the way, if I should miss him, you will need to speak with him."

Glorfindel raised a brow, "And what should I tell him?"

"Tell him to see to the needs of the King and land."

The captain frowned, "Is that all? Is that all the advice you would give an assistant advisor who is coming face to face with an elf that is millennia old and one of questionable honour at that!"

The advisor smiled slightly, "He has all the skill he needs, captain, you should not fear for him and there is more in my advice than you understand. I must go; I would ask you to guard them with your life captain."

Glorfindel nodded once as the advisor swept down the corridor.

* * *

A/N 

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Crecy and arcrose – Apologies for taking so long to update here, I clean forgot! Thank you for your comments :o)


	33. Revelations

Gil-Galad noted with approval the increased military presence in the corridors surrounding the Great Hall; such a show of strength would surely do no harm, though he sincerely hoped it would not be necessary to use it.

As he approached the hall, two guards stepped forward to open the door, the heavy wood groaning in protest. The High King paused, adjusted the formal robes he had thrown over his usual attire, and strode with sure steps into the hall, the doors sighing shut behind him.

The dark panelled room was an intimidating and impressive location, used rarely in the everyday coming and goings of the castle, and briefly Gil-Galad wondered if it would, in fact, work to his advantage.

"Lord Maedhros."

A tall dark haired elf stepped from the shadows and walked in a confident manner to where the High King was standing by the top table. The elf stopped within a few paces of him and bowed, "Sire"

The High King nodded once in acknowledgement, "You wish to speak with me?"

"I do," was the only answer and he wondered absently if Maedhros was also able to feel the tension between them. Though he had of course seen paintings of this elf he was surprised by the other elf's beauty, he was quite fair in a dark way, and his whole countenance exuded power, the fall of his robes hid his hands, any stranger would not think anything amiss.

Maedhros was eying him in turn, and just before the silence between them stretched to an uncomfortable length he spoke once more, "you favour your father in looks."

"Thank you, shall we sit for a time before we are joined by my charges."

* * *

Glorfindel leant against the entrance to the hall chatting easily with the guard there. He appeared entirely at ease, in direct contrast to the rest of the castle's inhabitants, who seemed positively on edge.

He smiled broadly to see Erestor walking towards him, struggling to dress in formal robes as he walked. As soon as the elfling was within reach he pulled him into an alcove and made quick work of adjusting his robes.

Erestor glared at him.

"Did you speak to Master Corupeth?"

Erestor frowned, "Nay I have not seen him, what is going on Fin? I met a maid in the dining hall and she told me to fetch a formal robe and come here at once. That is all I know, but the entire castle seems to be in an uproar, what is going on? And all these guards," Erestor motioned towards the five that he could see, "Anyone would think we were expecting the seven sons of Fëanor!"

"Nay, just the one."

Erestor gave an exasperated sigh and replied wryly, "Very funny Fin!"

Completely ignoring the elfling's comment Glorfindel took his arm and walked towards the entrance to the hall. "Listen to me Erestor, we must enter, and Corupeth said that I should tell you to see to the needs of the king and land, I sincerely hope that means more to you than it does to me."

Erestor appeared to straighten up at his words, and Glorfindel smiled at him fondly, "Are you ready?"

The advisor nodded once and the two elves entered the hall.

Gil-Galad was glad to see the two elves enter, and he rose to his feet automatically, his guest doing likewise. Nothing of any import had been discussed while the two elder elves had been alone in the hall, and the High King still had no idea as to the Fëanorion's purpose. He turned his thoughts back to the approaching elves as Glorfindel came to a halt before them. Erestor stood behind him, entirely concealed by the Golden elf's larger form.

The High King half turned towards Maedhros and spoke, "May I present, Glorfindel of Gondolin, The Captain of my Guard." Gil-Galad was curious to see the Elf Lord's reaction to the introductions so continued to watch him carefully.

As Glorfindel bowed the Fëanorion's hitherto expressionless face became wide-eyed and pale. Gil-Galad reacted instinctively, placing a hand upon his guest's upper arm as if to steady him.

"Elurín?" the word came out of Maedhros's mouth as a strained whisper, yet somehow it echoed about the hall as if it had been shouted.

Gil-Galad's eyes narrowed, as he considered the implication of that one word, and in a definite action of disapproval he removed his steadying hand from the Fëanorion's arm.

"Step aside Glorfindel." The High King commanded. He could see that he did not wish to but after a moment the captain did as he was bid.

Erestor wasted no time in moving forward, so that he stood right in front of Maedhros with just the table between them, his posture one of pride and inner strength. His eyes were void of all emotion and his voice when he spoke was laced with ice.

"My name is Erestor, and I shall call you, Kinslayer."

The silence in the hall was deafening as the elfling and Elf Lord stared at one another.

Breaking the spell, Gil-Galad spoke. "Glorfindel, take Erestor to his rooms and ensure he does not leave them."

The captain nodded once and taking Erestor's arm, led the young elf from the room.

Maedhros seemed to sway on his feet as the two elves left the room reaching for the table automatically to steady him. "I thought I had seen a ghost," he muttered breathlessly. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he turned towards the High King, "Where is the other one, where is Eluréd?"

Gil-Galad's face was carefully devoid of all expression as he observed the Noldo before him, and his voice when he spoke seemed harder somehow than it had been before. "Why don't you tell me?"

The Fëanorion fell heavily into his chair, and rubbed his temples, the guilt he had once felt over his actions bubbling to the surface again.

"Are you certain that the elf you have just seen is Elurín, Son of Dior? I must know that you are certain."

Maedhros laughed bitterly as he fixed Gil-Galad with a questioning glance, before asking calmly "Do you think me a monster?" he shook his head absently, "Nay, do not answer that, I am well aware of what others think of me, and do not need it confirmed. You did not know his identity, did you? How marvellous that a Sinda prince should be raised by a Noldor King, somehow that seems fitting, though it surprises me that he would allow it."

Before Gil-Galad could formulate an answer, the side door opened interrupting his train of thought. Various kitchen staff entered laden down with food, Corupeth trailed in their wake no doubt to check upon the proceedings. Instead of addressing his guest, Gil-Galad spun around to address the servants,

"Take the food back to the kitchens, Lord Maedhros and I will not be sharing a meal."

Corupeth approached, frowning, "Sire?"

Drawing his councillor to one side, Gil-Galad ordered him to clear the hall at once, and informed him they would speak later. His advisor met the Fëanorion's seemingly amused eyes with a steely gaze of his own, and Maedhros tipped his head in mock deference. Seething, Corupeth did as he was bid.

Alone again, Gil-Galad moved to sit at the head of table before speaking again. "You will answer my question."


	34. Harsh Words and Intentions

Maedhros's brows twitched at the High Kings demand, not used to being spoken to in such a manner, he sighed. "Very well, My Lord."

His gaze passed idly over a tapestry hanging behind the King's head, "Dior's sons were striking looking elflings," he paused again, "hard to forget those faces, he has grown into quite a beauty"

Gil-Galad's lips pursed at the comment, as if it had been an insult. "Tell me your part in this tale."

"King or no, I have no intention of recounting those events for your amusement." Maedhros reached for the flagon of wine and filled his goblet, "Though I wonder now of Eluréd's fate, did you know that I went back for them? That I spent almost a season searching for them?"

Gil-Galad was struck instantly by the look in the Fëanorion's eyes, was he looking for sympathy? Could it be he was looking for understanding?

He rose from his seat to look down on the elf. "What I know, Son of Fëanor is this. You left two defenceless elflings, who had likely seen their parents murdered, alone in a forest to die! I know also that you did not have enough compassion to even leave them with a knife to protect themselves, or to find food. Aye, your tale is dark and terrible indeed, you will find no understanding here."

Maedhros bowed his head at the High Kings words, looking quite repentant; Gil-Galad had not stated anything that hadn't already played through his dreams a hundred times since that fateful day, and though buried deep, his heart still felt the weight of his actions.

"Get up," The High King ordered

At Maedhros's perplexed expression, Gil-Galad continued, "I find I have some pressing personal matters to attend to. You are leaving."

The Fëanorion's eyes widened slightly at that, and for just a moment he looked startled, insecure even, but this look passed in the blink of an eye and the elf seemed to straighten up before rising, "Of course."

"The guards will see you to your ship."

They walked in silence to the doors and out into the bright entrance hall, where a guard stood waiting.

"You have brought grief to me this day," Gil-Galad stated, "Erestor has become like a son to me," he paused, "he will be sent to Arvernien to join his kin at once."

Maedhros's head snapped around at the comment, "Nay!"

Gil-Galad looked puzzled, "Nay? But that is our way; an elfling should be raised by his own kin. And his kin still live, I have kept him here too long in my ignorance, this must be rectified."

Suddenly looking very earnest Maedhros spoke, "You must not send Elurín to Arvernien," he paused before offering his parting words, "Good Day, My Lord" He gave a half bow, and walked to where the guard stood waiting and without pausing walked on, the guards trailing behind him.

Gil-Galad was left standing speechless in his wake, trying to comprehend the meaning of his words.

* * *

Glorfindel's fingers gripped Erestor's arm hard, bruising the pale skin, as they marched to their chambers. They were silent, both elves paler than usual and while the golden elf's face was stern set, so the elfling had an air of fear about him. 

"You two, with me." Glorfindel ordered, and the two guards addressed fell into step behind the two elves, exchanging confused glances as they moved rapidly through the castle.

Reaching their chambers, Glorfindel bid the two elves stand guard, and without question they took up their posts on either side of the chamber door. Glorfindel was well within the chamber before he released his charge to turn to the door, the sound of the key turning in the lock causing a shiver to travel up Erestor's spine.

Erestor felt strangely empty, as if his blood had stopped flowing, and his heart had stopped beating. He felt numb. For a moment he stood in the centre of the room where Glorfindel had released him, unable to find the will to move. He slowly moved to sit upon the divan, as Glorfindel threw open the closed doors to the bed and bathing chambers, checking each room in turn.

"Am I a prisoner?" Erestor's voice was small and uncertain.

Glorfindel turned to look at him for the first time since they had entered the room, his features carefully schooled, though his eyes sparkled with hurt and distrust.

"I cannot answer that question."

Erestor shivered anew at the business like tone of Glorfindel's voice, noting the lack of warmth and the disappointment. His eyes welled up with tears.

"But we are still friends? Please, I must know."

Glorfindel pursed his lips at the elfling's comment, was it possible that he had the gall to expect comfort from him? Even now, after what had been revealed? He moved to stand before Erestor, looming over his slight form.

"Friends?" he scoffed. "I have no words of comfort to offer you. You lied to me! You have made a mockery of me, of my friendship, and of my love." Glorfindel reached down to cup Erestor's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "How can we be friends, when I do not even know your name?" Erestor flinched at the cold determination in the Golden Lord's eyes,

After a short pause he stated with finality "I do not know you."

Releasing Erestor's chin roughly, he turned away in disgust, and Erestor appeared to crumble, tears falling in streams down his face.

"I can bare your company no longer." With his parting words Glorfindel used the key in his hand to open the door and slip out. A few moments later a guard that Erestor did not know entered the room, locking the door securely behind him.

* * *

Corupeth looked puzzled, "Why would Maedhros say that he should not be sent to Arvernien to join his sister? It makes no sense."

Gil-Galad stared out of the window his mind still playing with the meaning of it, when a thought came to him and he paled.

"Unless…

Aiya Corupeth! Could it be that they mean to attack Arvernien? And so take back that accursed jewel?

Perhaps Maedhros's conscience would not allow him to knowingly see Erestor in that city to face what is coming, could that be the answer to this riddle?"

* * *

A/N Asha Dreamweaver – A cookie for your correct guess :o) I'm sure you now realise why I was unable to answer your earlier questions! It wasn't that I was ignoring them :o) 

Crecy and arcrose – I hope these chapters answer your questions

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur – LOL, I'm hopelessly absentminded, so I make no promises!

Mistress of Sadikus – Thank you for your comment


	35. Planning and The Evening Meal

Círdan stood leaning over the chart that was open upon the table, in conference with three other elves, Gil-Galad was pacing the length of the carpet that ran down the hall and Glorfindel stood by the fireplace gazing distractedly into his goblet.

"Can the ships not sail as soon as the host is assembled?"

Círdan lifted his eyes to meet Gil-Galad's gaze, and shook his head, "If the ships set off before the next tide, we will likely lose the entire fleet on the rocks before they even come within sight of the city, we must wait for the tide."

Gil-Galad nodded and sighed, bowing to the judgement of those more experienced in these matters. His gaze came to rest upon Glorfindel and he moved to his side, "Walk with me?"

Glorfindel looked up startled from his thoughts, before nodding once in acceptance. They walked down the room and finally out into the gardens.

"Are the forces assembled?"

"Aye, My Lord they will be ready to set sail with the tides at dawn."

"Good." The High King muttered absently, "and what of you? This business with Erestor is surprising; he will need us to be there for him." He paused, "I removed the guard from his door, why did you feel that necessary?"

Glorfindel had stiffened at Gil-Galad's probing, "Anger, I suppose, I feel as if he has betrayed me." He shrugged.

"While that is understandable, you would do well to remember that his complaint against us is far greater than any complaint we may have against him. He has honoured us with his trust for many years, even if he has not given himself over entirely."

"I have not wronged him." Glorfindel stated, quite affronted. "And I have never slain kin."

Gil-Galad sighed, "And neither have I," he paused before adding thoughtfully, "Consider what happened to him Glorfindel, can you truly blame him for distrusting all those of Noldor blood?"

"I do not know"

The King could see that Glorfindel was not really taking his words to heart, and he sighed softly in frustration. "I am not ordering you to go with the fleet to Arvernien Glorfindel; will you not stay and help me to aid Erestor?"

"I cannot, my Lord, and besides there is none more suited to this journey than I."

Certainly Gil-Galad could not deny that, but still he wished the Golden Lord would reconsider.

"You should know Glorfindel, that if you truly love our Sinda Prince."

"King," Glorfindel interjected

"King?"

Aye, King. Elurín is Dior's heir is he not? Even if he is the younger son."

"Quite so. Glorfindel if you love him, you must know that your heart will not listen to your head in this matter."

Glorfindel sighed, "I need time, My Lord. I do not know what I think or feel at this moment."

Gil-Galad nodded once in understanding, "You should get some rest, unless you would like to join Erestor and me for the evening meal?"

Glorfindel shook his head in answer.

* * *

Gil-Galad opened the door and poked his head around to see if the audience chamber was occupied. The door to Erestor's room was shut and the audience chamber was empty so he ushered in the servants. They quickly laid out the meal and left the room, quietly and efficiently, and the High King shut the door behind them. 

Pausing only to fill two goblets with wine Gil-Galad crossed over to the closed door and knocked.

He heard a muffled, "Go away" from the room, and sighed,

"Erestor, I am coming in, whether you will it or no." Silence greeted his comment, so after a moment he pushed open the door.

At first glance the room appeared empty, but then the King caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, and looking again, he saw that the elfling was curled up in a quilt on the floor by the fire. He moved to join him, taking a seat upon the hearthrug, being sure not to get too close. Large, dark eyes observed him warily.

He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner before asking; "Is what Maedhros said true? Are you Elurín Diorion?"

A dark look seemed to pass over the elfling's face, and he looked away.

"I must know, little one."

"Elurín is long dead, I am Erestor. My name is Erestor." The elfling's voice seemed to be trying to convince; his eyes were pained.

Gil-Galad fought the urge to reach out to him, as he calmly met the elfling's stare.

"I cannot deny that I am disappointed that you felt you could not share this with us, even after all these years. But I do not blame you, Erestor, what you must have endured is beyond my understanding." Gil-Galad shook his head absently, as if to emphasise the fact. "But I would try. Make me understand."

He picked up one of the goblets that he had placed on the table and held it out to Erestor, who took it from him warily. The elfling looked at the contents and smelled it before raising it to his mouth. It made the King's heart ache to see that distrust, but he said nothing.

"Where would you have me begin?" Erestor's voice sounded ragged from crying, his eyes ever searching the High King's face. He seems ready to bolt if I should make a wrong move, Gil-Galad thought. Before he could reply Erestor's stomach rumbled in need and he smiled.

"There is a meal laid out next door, let us satisfy your hunger as we talk."

Erestor nodded once and rose, dragging the quilt with him into the next room. Surveying the table he could tell that some care had been taken to produce his favourite dishes and he was silently thankful for that. He took a seat upon the divan, curling up in the quilt once more.

Gil-Galad let him settle down, before handing him a plate of food and considering which seat to take. While the divan where Erestor was seated would mean he was close enough to comfort the elf he did not wish to make assumptions that were unwelcome, so finally he chose to sit in the fireside chair next to the divan, to give the elf some space.

Erestor picked half-heartedly at his food, lost in his own dark thoughts. And Gil-Galad was just at the point of attempting to draw him out with a question when he spoke.

"There was nothing extraordinary about that morning, we had breakfast. Eluréd teased me as he always did when I had archery practise," he raised his eyes to Gil-Galad's before adding, "I was never very good at archery." He shook his head absently and Gil-Galad smiled fondly at the gesture.

"Ada seemed tired, I don't know why and Nana and Elwing where talking about their gowns for the upcoming solstice ball." Noting the grief now shining from the elfling's eyes Gil-Galad silently berated himself for not noticing this buried pain.

"How can a day that starts off so ordinary, become so horrible? I cannot reconcile these memories of normality with the devastation of but a few hours later, nay, I cannot." He finished shaking his head and reaching for some bread.

Gil-Galad observed him silently, content to let the elfling talk his fill and marvelled at his calm, almost detached words.

* * *

A/N RMC – I'm glad to know it wasn't too predictable, and that you're enjoying it, thanks! 

Ilaaris – Thanks for your comments

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur – Thanks!

Asha Dreamweaver – On your questions this time I'm going to have to say, all will become clear (at least I hope so!)

Crecy – LOL, thanks for your comments


	36. The Escape

Erestor took a sip of wine. "The first that I knew of anything untoward happening was some time after the fighting had begun, I think, I am not sure. Thalion, one of Ada's captains and two others of the Palace guard came to fetch me back to the palace, but they would not tell what was happening. As we got closer to home, I could hear the commotion, but the sounds were foreign to me. I was led not to the palace, but to the barracks and as we drew closer I was better able to understand what I was hearing, it sounded like a hundred soldiers sparring!

Thalion picked me up then as we got close to the building and I could see the other two guards had turned away from us as a dark haired elf appeared from the bushes. I watched them fight, 'twas then I realised that they were not sparring but fighting in earnest, and the younger of the two was run through, and fell heavily to the ground." Erestor shuddered in recollection, his eyes briefly slipping closed in grief for a lost life. Gil-Galad searched the elfling's eyes when they turned to him once more, but there were too many strong emotions there that he could not tell how Erestor fared, and he wondered if he should stop him, but before he could voice this concern Erestor had begun talking again.

"Thalion placed me on his shoulders and pointed to a window on the upper level of the barracks. He told me that I had to get myself through the window and that he would see me later. I did as I was bid, though I had to stand upon Thalion's shoulders to reach the narrow window. I began to lose my balance and he held up his arms to steady me. So intent was I on reaching the window that I did not see the dark haired soldiers approach, nor did I realise that his arms raised as they were to support me left him defenceless.

I caught the ledge and was grabbed firmly about the wrist by one of the soldiers within the barracks. Thalion's arms fell away from me at once and I think he fell, I never saw him again." Erestor wiped at the tears that spilled from his eyes.

"From there I was ushered into a room where Elwing was waiting and Culannûn, Ada's seneschal was in a heated conversation with Lord Celeborn. Lady Galadriel was present also, she looked as stunned and as lost as I imagine I looked." Erestor paused to take a sip of his wine.

"Elwing hugged me tight, she was crying and I asked her where Ada and Nana were. She did not know, but from the reports I have read of that day since then, I suspect they were already dead. A short time later Eluréd was led into the room.

Lord Celeborn addressed us then, making it clear that we should say goodbye to each other as Elwing was to go with him and what remained of his guard and Eluréd and I were to go with Culannûn and the palace guard.

It was an emotional farewell, Elwing was distraught, though Eluréd was putting on a brave face, and I tried, less successfully I'm sure, to do likewise. Elwing had each of us swear in turn to protect the other and to keep the other safe, and I have not seen her from that day to this."

Unable to keep silent Gil-Galad opened his mouth to speak, but Erestor raised a hand to silence him, "I am certain you have questions, and I may be persuaded to answer them, but I will not do so until my tale is ended." Gil-Galad nodded once, resigning himself to listening to the painful events without comment.

"I had never seen a dead body before that day, but I saw more on our escape from the barracks than I could ever have imagined, even in my worst nightmares. And not just fair haired Sinda elves, but dark haired elves also. I do not ever wish to see the like again.

We received no more than a couple of volleys of arrows on our escape from the barracks. Looking back, it seemed too quiet, but that thought did not register with me at the time, and at that time I think we all still dared to hope.

The barracks were placed in such a way that there were only a limited number of ways out of the maze of buildings. Culannûn led us through a little known and little used path down the side of the laundry and across the herb garden to my Grandmother's walled garden. From there we would have cleared the palace complex and could make our way through the woods.

I should perhaps explain that the group now consisted of my brother and me, thirty or so of the palace guard, some were injured," he said thoughtfully. "And some of the palace staff, my tutor and some of the scribes, we were a mismatched group, and many without skill in the arts of warfare, some even unarmed." Erestor paused and lifted his goblet so that Gil-Galad could fill it.

He took a large draught before continuing. "All was well until we had fully entered the walled garden." Erestor closed his eyes. "I have not the heart to describe what happened next, suffice to say that when the fighting had ceased the ground was wet with blood."

It happened so very quickly, Eluréd and I clung together and it was not until all had been quiet for a time that I dared to open my eyes to see that the dark haired soldiers were searching and looting the bodies of our companions." Gil-Galad cringed, imagining how that must have looked to two innocents, to witness such a massacre and such disrespect at such a tender age.

"I saw Maedhros then; he was knelt by the body of a dark haired soldier, Culannûn's sword still embedded in his chest. Culannûn lay nearby; he looked strangely peaceful despite the blood that covered his face. He looked as if he was sleeping," Erestor raised his haunted eyes to the high king and lifted his hand to his mouth to stifle a hiccup.

"Eluréd whispered to me that we should try to sneak away unnoticed, but we never got the chance as Maedhros fixed eyes full of hate upon us. He gave out an order in Quenya and pointed at the guard that stood closest to us. That guard looked at us and then back to Maedhros.

Eluréd wanted to know what the elf had said; he never had grasped that language. I told him the truth, for I had not the wits to lie" Erestor paused, fixing his large dark watery eyes upon Gil-Galad, "He had ordered us killed."

Gil-Galad cringed and finally gave in to the urge to touch the elfling by laying a hand upon his arm, in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. Erestor did not move away and he was grateful for that.

"The elf ordered to carry out our execution began to speak to Maedhros, but they spoke so fast, I could not understand more than a fraction of what was said and it was ended with a sword; Maedhros took the life of one of his own men!

It was clear to us that we would not survive much longer, I believe that the Noldo who lost his head at Maedhros's hand that day, refused to kill us.

The next command Maedhros gave was to bind us and search us, we were also blindfolded. And sometime later we were thrown onto horses. I am not certain for how long we travelled, but it seemed like an age, and when finally the horses came to a stand we were tossed to the ground.

The guards talked amongst themselves, but again I was unable to translate their words, and had no idea as to our fate until our blindfolds were removed and a guard sat on his haunches before us. He had a kindly face," Erestor rolled his eyes at his own recollection, "is that not an odd thing to think at such a time?" But Gil-Galad was too absorbed in the horror he was hearing to react to the elfling's observation.

"He spoke to us in Sindarin. Saying that Maedhros was grieved by the death of his brothers and had ordered us to be abandoned trussed as we were, to starve or be killed by some passing beast as the Valar saw fit. His companions had mounted and he stated that once he had checked that our bonds were tight they would leave. When I felt the cold steel at my wrist I thought he meant to do me further injury, but the blade was gone almost as soon as I had sensed it and I felt the rope fall away. He whispered in my ear, that he would give us a chance, and to stay as we were till they were long gone.

After some time, I released Eluréd from his bonds and we tried to get back to the palace, but we were unfamiliar with this part of the forest and could not find our bearings, so after two days of wandering without success, we started the journey south to the sea.

You likely know better than I the time it took us to reach the Nimbrethil, we were weakened by hunger, and the journey was cold and hard.

You know the rest." Erestor finished, his eyes downcast.

Gil-Galad moved then to sit on the divan and snaked an arm about Erestor's waist, and the elfling leaned into the embrace, laying his head upon the High King's shoulder. "There is still a part I do not know, little one, what happened to your brother, what happened to Eluréd?"

* * *

A/N CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, RMC and Ilaaris – Thank you all for your kind comments :o) 

Crecy – LOL, Erestor has asked me to return the weapons (he's not too fond of them), but says thanks for the sweets and particularly for the books. Thanks for making me smile :o)

Athanasia – Thank you for your comments, I'm glad you are enjoying it. Of course you are correct about Maedhros, and I can see how my words might have misled (I meant dark in tone, not dark in colour)


	37. Of Arvernien and Loss

"There is still a part I do not know, little one, what happened to your brother, what happened to Eluréd?"

"He died," Erestor stated haltingly.

Gil-Galad closed his eyes briefly in sympathy for the elfling's loss. "Do you feel up to telling me about it?" He did not wish to distress Erestor further but felt it would help him to talk, and such was the mystery surrounding the fate of the two Princes of Doriath, it would give all those from that land who still lived some sense of closure to know the truth.  
Erestor shifted slightly and pulled away from the High King, "It happened two nights after we had witnessed the deaths of the Grey Elves at the Nimbrethil. We had taken to resting within the branches of trees, as the ground was so cold and with the wolves, or rather wargs," Erestor corrected himself, "close by, we did not dare to rest upon the ground. The trees in that area were few and far between, and not very tall," Gil-Galad nodded, remembering well the landscape of that area.

"We settled in one that we thought was high enough, Eluréd was certain it would suffice. He seemed out of sorts that night, he had been so brave, so strong, I am certain I would have succumbed to death long before if he had not been there to comfort me and be strong for me. He made me swear an oath, that if he should die, I would find a way to live. I wonder if perhaps he had the gift of foresight." Erestor shook his head absently as Gil-Galad soothingly stroked his back.

"We were curled up next to each other on a branch, and while one of us usually stood guard while the other rested, it was becoming more difficult as we became weaker, Eluréd had even taken to sleeping with his eyes closed. That scared me, I was always afraid he would not wake come morning. But it was not to be a peaceful death for him," Gil-Galad could tell that Erestor's calm façade was beginning to crack and pulled him into an embrace as the elfling swiped in irritation at his weeping eyes.

"We must have both fallen asleep for the next that I knew I was awoken by an agonising bite to my leg and Eluréd had been snatched from my side! The moon was dark that night and I could barely see, but I could hear the laboured breathing and snorting of the warg, there was only one I think. I was petrified; I had no means of escape, though I do not think I would have had the wits to do so in any case. I simply stayed silent, hardly daring to breathe and though all was soon quiet I sat there frozen in place through the night, staring out into the dark.

When the first light of morning came, I searched for my brother's remains." Erestor made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a sob and Gil-Galad tightened his hold on the elfling and began stroking his hair to calm him.

"I did find him; he lay just a short distance away. Though he had not been eaten but rather had been mauled to death for sport, I was so angry!

I spent two days in that place, building a pyre; I cared not if the wargs returned for me, for I had no desire to live. Lighting the pyre was not easy, but I found some flint and after many attempts, succeeded.

And that is all."

Gil-Galad wiped at his own eyes, he felt drained and could only imagine how Erestor must feel. His gaze passed idly over a self portrait Erestor had painted shortly after his arrival, the painting had always bothered him, but it was not until now that he understood why.

"That is not a painting of you, is it?"

Erestor followed the line of the High King's gaze, and gave a slight smile. "Nay, it is not, we were almost identical, save for the colour of our eyes."

Gil-Galad took note of the stormy grey eyes that he had always imagined to be a misrepresentation of Erestor's own dark eyes and shook his head, "How is it that I did not see? I should have been able to see the pain you were in!" He berated himself aloud and Erestor squeezed his hand slightly in silent support.

"You should not be so hard on yourself, My Lord. I went to great pains to hide this from you, and for that I am sorry. You have ever treated me with kindness and love, and perhaps I should not have deceived you so, but once I knew for certain that you meant me no harm I was too entrenched in my deceit that I feared you would disown me for it."

"My heart would never allow that Erestor, you are as a son to me, I would never turn my back on you and I would protect you with my life."

Erestor gave a relieved sigh.

"There is just one other question I have. Elwing lives and you have known this for some time, yet to my knowledge you have not contacted her, you even refused to visit Arvernien, why?"

"Eluréd is dead, how could I face her when I swore to protect him! If she rejected me and you had learnt the truth, I feared I would be left with nothing."

Gil-Galad cringed, "I think you have too little faith in those of us that love you Erestor, Glorfindel and I would not be so easy to be rid of and I am certain that Elwing will be overjoyed to know that you are well!"

"Glorfindel hates me."

Gil-Galad smiled fondly, "Glorfindel does **not** hate you, he simply needs some time to come to terms with all that he has learnt, he too needs to understand what you went through."

Erestor looked unconvinced, "If that is the case, why is he not here?"

-

Glorfindel sat upon the deck, studying a map of the city streets, looking for tactical advantages and potential trouble spots. Around him the sailors went about their business and the soldiers kept out of their way as best they could.

A cry from the ship's bow exclaimed "The city is burning!"

Glorfindel looked up as one of the soldiers nearby addressed him, "My Lord, Arvernien is aflame."

The captain jumped to his feet and cursed at what he saw, before making his way across the crowded deck to where Círdan had charge of the wheel.

Círdan spoke before Glorfindel had a chance to open his mouth, "Do not ask, there is naught we can do, we are moving as fast as we can."

-

A/N

Batfinc – Apologies to you and all my readers for the delay in updating, I hope the multiple update will make up for it

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Crecy, Ilaaris - :o), thank you for your comments

Faby - thanks for your comment, things will improve I promise

Nessa Ar-Feiniel – Interesting, I didn't know that. I hope that you can imagine that it was Erestor's perception as you said or perhaps more likely a scared elfling translating fluent Quenya with only an academic knowledge of the language, and I hope you won't let it spoil your enjoyment of the story.


	38. Majority

The three elves sat in the corner of the tavern that had become the centre of operations in the city, each had a goblet of wine in their hands, and they looked to be in low spirits so the others present gave them a wide berth.

"I should not be here." Dînnen stated morosely.

Glorfindel raised his head, "We should none of us be here."

"This is typical of my sister's ill timing."

Dînnen looked sharply at their fair haired companion as Glorfindel laughed. "I do not think you can blame the attack on Arvernien on Mîr! But perhaps she will not give birth until we have returned?"

"I can only hope, but our elfling is already late, and my heart tells me that my absence is ill timed." Dînnen shook his head absently. "I should be there."

"Ada will look after her, you should not worry."

"Aye I know," Dînnen said with a sigh as he leant back in his chair. "You seem uncharacteristically sullen today My Lord."

Glorfindel looked up from the ring he had been twisting about his finger. "Today is the day of Erestor's," he shook his head, "I mean Elurín's majority, I have imagined this day many times over the years but never once did I imagine I would be spending it an Arvernien tavern with the two of you."

A silver haired Elf Lord standing at the bar broke off his conversation with another elf to look towards the table, and taking his drink moved to sit at the neighbouring table.

Glorfindel sighed, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, your friendship means much to me."

"Aye we know that," their fair haired companion stated with a smile. "Will you not talk to us?"

"How could it be that I did not know? Am I so devoid of wits? To not know that the elf I have shared chambers with for some twenty five years is an Elven Prince!"

"Aye, I agree it is surprising but I cannot see that it makes any difference."

Dînnen nodded, "For once I agree with our friend here, his name is changed but he remains the same elf."

"Does he?" Glorfindel questioned, "To lie about something so fundamental, what is to say he has not deceived us in other matters?"

"Do you truly believe that he has My Lord? I do not, for to hide oneself to such a degree is no easy task, rather I think that his deception came early on, when he felt he had no choice."

"His deception was one of perceived necessity not one of malice, that should not be forgotten," the fair haired elf added.

Glorfindel sighed, "Of course you are right, but it still hurts to be so deceived."

"Do you love him?" Dînnen asked, "It seems to me that if you do love him as you say, court him, find out if you do indeed know him, re-forge the love that you have, without these lies between you. I think you should give your love a chance."

"As do I."

Glorfindel grinned, "I did not think that Elurín would find champions in the two of you!"

The two elves looked at each other and seemingly agreed, Dînnen spoke "We are not Elurín's champions but yours; we would not see you forsake that which makes you whole."

Glorfindel nodded once, "Aye, I daresay your advice is wise, in any case I love him still, this much I know. Elurín and I shall talk upon our return on the morrow and we shall see what comes of it."

The fair haired elf began whistling a tune used often during bonding ceremonies and Dînnen fought hard to resist the urge to laugh. Glorfindel rolled his eyes and threw a cloth at the jovial elf as he rose.

"Impudent underling! Next time I shall throw a dagger!" Far from having the intended intimidating effect, both elves collapsed in hysterics and Glorfindel could not help but smile at their mirth.

"Come, we have duties to attend to." Vacating the table, Glorfindel shooed his companions towards the door.

"Lord Glorfindel, a word."

The golden Lord spun about at the sound of his name and approached the table where the Silver haired Elf Lord sat.

"Lord Celeborn?" Glorfindel bowed.

"Sit." The tone of his voice brokered no argument and Glorfindel sat with a hand gesture to his friends to continue without him.

"Tell me what you know of Elurín Diorion?"

-

Gil-Galad breathed a soft sigh of relief as he climbed the last few steps of the west tower. Erestor had been conspicuous by his absence for most of the day and the High King feared the elf had fallen into despair, though he knew that Erestor was far from healed Gil-Galad was confident that now the younger elf had begun to talk of his life and his memories that the emotional wounds that had been reopened would mend, but that did not mean that he was beyond worrying, especially on this day. 

He moved forward, wondering why Erestor had chosen such an isolated and solitary place to spend the afternoon of his majority. The young elf was seated upon a low bench and seemed lost to the world.

"Erestor?"

Startled from his thoughts, the younger elf looked up and smiled slightly at the High King.

"May I join you?"

"Of course, My Lord"

Gil-Galad moved to sit next to him, before fixing him with concerned eyes, "Are you well Erestor?"

The younger elf shrugged, "Well enough, My Lord."

Gil-Galad sighed, "You are not I know, and this is not the day that I would have chosen for you, if it had been within my power. I am sorry."

"My day has not gone ill." Erestor stated lightly and Gil-Galad frowned at the apparent light statement.

"I regret now that I did not withhold the news from Arvernien from you for just a few days." He muttered awkwardly.

"Do not feel badly, My Lord, I said goodbye to my Sister many years ago and I never truly expected to see her again. And I am heartened to know that Fin is well." Erestor's eyes dropped to his hands, wandering into his own thoughts for a moment.

Gil-Galad frowned, worried by Erestor's seemingly nonchalant attitude to Elwing's strange fate, though not at all surprised that he was glad to hear that Glorfindel was well. Deciding to let disturbing matters rest for the day he asked lightly "I suppose it would do no good to say once again that it is no longer necessary for you to call me by any title?"

Erestor smiled slightly raising his head to look at Gil-Galad, "I don't suppose so, My Lord."

Gil-Galad chuckled at the typically Erestor answer and replied teasingly, "Very well, My Lord." His brooding companion gave no answer to that and The High King frowned in response. "So, why have you chosen this place to rest?" Gil-Galad surveyed their rather nondescript location. The walls were too high at the top of the towers to afford a view unless standing and seated as they were upon the bench seemed claustrophobic to him.

Erestor's mind supplied images of a curtain of golden hair and the sensations of being soundly kissed and he blushed. "This place reminds me of Fin."

Gil-Galad raised a brow in silent question, but it was clear that Erestor intended to say no more.

"I have sought you out, to invite you to join My Lords and me for the evening meal, I know it will not be the grand feast that was planned but you would be most welcome nonetheless."

Erestor couldn't help but be relieved that there would not be a feast in his honour and considered Gil-Galad's words. He had never been allowed to attend such meals, being thought too young for the conversations that were had at them, and knew that such an invitation was the High King's way of saying that he was an elfling no longer.

He smiled gratefully, "Thank you my Lord, but I regret I must decline."

Gil-Galad raised a brow in question.

"I have agreed to spend the evening with Mîr and the baby; she misses those in Arvernien as much as me. I'm sorry I did not think to ask you first."

"That is fine, Erestor; I simply do not want to see you spending this evening alone." He paused, "You can tell Mîrgaer to expect her husband home mid morning tomorrow."

The younger elf's eyes snapped up to meet the High King's in question causing Gil-Galad to chuckle at his eagerness, "Aye, I have just heard the news, the fleet returns tomorrow."


	39. The Homecoming

Círdan's stood upon the deck of the ship watching his crew reverently hoist his standard up the main mast.

The host from Balar marching under the starred banners of King Gil-Galad had initially been attacked, for the local inhabitants had thought them reinforcements for the Noldor force that had so devastated the city. Under Glorfindel's quick instruction and his own agreement the standards had been lowered from each of the ships and the host had advanced under the Teleri banners. Círdan shook his head; it had been long since he had seen those standards blowing in the wind above an armed host.

Looking out across the city, over the morning mist, at the devastation left in the wake of the Fëanorion invaders he felt fear for the elves under his charge and indeed all elves, for how could they, so obviously divided, come together at the needed time to defeat the enemy that threatened them all. Still, he hoped that the large number of soldiers that had volunteered to stay in Arvernien would help in some small way to rebuild the trust that was lost.

"Good Day My Lord"

Círdan's musings were cut short by an elleth's greeting and he looked over the side of the ship to better see the caller.

"Good Day to you Lady Galadriel, are you come to see us off?"

The lady looked uncomfortable, "You have not been asked, I must apologise. Celeborn and I seek passage to Balar. There is an elf there that we would see, our meeting is long overdue."

Understanding dawned on Círdan's face and in one well practised move he jumped from the side of the ship to land elegantly a few paces from Galadriel. He smiled at the lady's obvious shock at his move, and bowed, "We would be honoured to have you and your husband accompany us, My Lady." He offered his arm, which Galadriel took with a smile, "and I'm sure that Elurín will be overjoyed to see you again."

Galadriel smiled at the sea captain's kind words, a little nervousness obvious in the manner in which she fiddled with the trim of her gown. "What is he like? It has been so long, I did not think to ever see him again this side of the sea."

Círdan smiled, "He is quiet, and studious, but still affable, and he is well loved by all. Come, you shall sail with me, allow me to escort you aboard."

-

The sailor paraded down the deck, his deep voice calling out, "All are reminded to stay on board and to try to keep out of the way of the crew until the ship is fully docked." He shook his head at the excitement of the returning soldiers; they had been gone for barely the turn of a moon, which in his opinion was hardly enough time to miss the loved ones left behind, nay, they would never be sailors he thought with a smile.

"Do you see her?"

Dînnen was hanging off the side of the boat, scanning the crowds that had gathered on the docks, Glorfindel's hand had hold of his belt for fear the other elf would fall, but he too scanned the crowds in the hope he might see a familiar dark haired elf among them.

"There! There she is, and does that not look like a babe in swaddling clothes?" he bounced up and down at the sight, and Glorfindel grinned in reply, "I have to get off this boat now!"

He quickly removed his sword, thrusting it into the hands of one of his fellows and climbed onto the railing.

"Dînnen nay!" Glorfindel called, looking down at the gap between ship and dock which still seemed far too wide to him, though several of the sailors had already made the jump. He reached to grab hold of his belt once more, but too late, as Dînnen jumped onto the boards.

Feeling suddenly compelled to do likewise after seeing Mîrgaer's brother make the jump, shortly after her husband; he cast an apologetic look at Círdan who was looking displeased, though his eyes sparkled with understanding,and leapt from the boat himself.

He caught up to their fair haired companion, and held him back by the arm as the young couple greeted with an embrace and kisses and the small white bundle was passed into the arms of the dark haired elf. 'Twas then that Dînnen turned to his companions and raised the elfling in his arms with a proud smile and the others moved forward.

After greeting Mîrgaer they turned their attentions to the tiny elfling.

"So does my Sister Son have a name?"

Mîrgaer beamed, "Aye he is named Lindir, for he has been entertaining the palace with his voice."

Glorfindel looked at the wriggling screaming elfling, with his father's blue eyes and just a hint of his mother's fair hair and raised a brow.

"I sincerely hope his voice improves with age," his uncle muttered under his breath and Glorfindel smiled broadly in reply.

"Certainly there is naught wrong with his lungs." Mîr frowned at the Golden Elf in mock indignation and clouted him over the head playfully.

As the others cooed over the new elfling Glorfindel scanned the crowds for the elf that had his love, his heart heavy despite the jollity of the day, for he knew that his absence could not bode well.

"He would not come." Glorfindel's eyes snapped down to meet Mîr's, "He did not think you would want him here and none of my arguments swayed him."

Glorfindel nodded once, "I have been a fool," he muttered.

"Aye, aye you have indeed," Mîr chastised lightly, "but take comfort from the fact that he loves you still, though he would deny it." She shook her head absently, "He is confused and hurting, he needed you here, you do know that don't you?"

"Aye," Glorfindel breathed in regret, knowing now he had acted too rashly.

-

"My dear wife has said that never again would there be a King of Doriath, I thank the Valar for delivering to us a King, and the new hope he represents." Celeborn smiled; the joy of recent discoveries clear on his face.

Gil-Galad looked uneasy in his chair, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the Lady Galadriel.

"Celeborn's words make you uneasy my Lord?"

Gil-Galad raised his eyes to meet the Lady's gaze, "Aye they do, He has forsaken his name, and I fear he will not take kindly to being burdened by such responsibilities."

Celeborn's eyes widened considerably, "He has forsaken his name? That will not do! Nay that I will not allow! What name does he go by?"

"Erestor."

Galadriel laughed, "That is his name as much as any, and brings to mind a scholarly youth with ink on his nose, how I have missed them." Suddenly realising what she had said she corrected, "…him."

Celeborn frowned, "he has responsibilities whether he would be burdened by them or not, I would see him now."

Gil-Galad nodded once and rose. "I believe he is currently in the library, if you would follow me."

Celeborn rose to follow the High King from the room, but was held back by Galadriel's hand.

"My Love, he is only just returned to us, I would ask you not to drive him from us with demands and accusations. My heart cares nothing for names, and he is not the elfling we once knew, he is full grown and no longer bound by the words of his elders."

Celeborn looked conflicted, trying to balance the needs of a people against the needs of his nephew who had seen the worst and the best of what elves were capable of. He nodded once and with an arm about his lady's waist guided her from the room.

-  
-

A/N – Celeborn is in fact Elurín's Great Uncle, but I have dropped the prefixes to make the text easier to follow, it somehow seems more natural.


	40. Familial Responsibilities

Erestor sat at the main table in the library pouring over an ancient text. On any normal day his concentration on the text in front of him would have been unbreakable, but on this day his mind wandered. He wondered if Fin's boat had docked and what kind of mood he was in. He wondered whether he was hurt, though he knew he was not seriously injured that did not mean he was entirely well. He also wondered if the rift he had caused with his lying could be mended; it was this thought more than any other that occupied his mind. He was just about to abandon his futile attempts at distracting his thoughts when Gil-Galad entered.

"Erestor," the High King said with a smile, "you have guests."

Erestor looked at Gil-Galad quizzically as he rose from his seat and took a few steps towards him. Seeing the two fair haired elves enter he stopped dead, the blood draining from his face. Recovering quickly he bowed low, "My Lord, My Lady."

All was silent for a long moment, the tension in the air palpable and briefly Gil-Galad wondered if he should intercede, knowing that nothing could have prepared them for such a meeting after so many years and so much grief.

"Such formality!" Galadriel scoffed in a rather un-lady-like fashion breaking the tension instantly, "Is there a need for such between kin? Let me look at you?" She moved to one side of Erestor who was looking uniquely uncomfortable under his Uncle's scrutinizing gaze. With a hand beneath his chin she moved his head, thus breaking the spell between the two. "You look so like your father, handsome and hale." She smiled at the blush that crept over his features at her compliment and embraced him soundly, emotions causing tears to spill from her eyes.

Turning towards Celeborn, who still stood upon the threshold of the room, she smiled. He walked swiftly forward then to embrace the younger elf who moved into the proffered arms uneasily. "Elurín." Celeborn sighed, he felt the younger elf stiffen slightly at his word and pulled back to look at him, "I think we need to talk."

Breaking apart Erestor gestured towards the seating area in an alcove towards the back of the library where they would not be disturbed. And as Celeborn and Galadriel moved to sit Erestor looked towards Gil-Galad who shook his head slightly signifying that he had no place in this reunion. With a last reassuring smile Gil-Galad slipped out of the door.

Celeborn sighed heavily as Erestor took a seat, "So many years and so much to talk of, I scarcely know where to start." Looking every inch the powerful Elven Lord, he continued, "We are glad to see you well, but I have to say that your deception was incredibly selfish Elurín, you do know that don't you?"

Galadriel opened her mouth to speak but Celeborn halted her, "This needs to be said! There has been too much deceit here already and I will not tolerate its continuation. I propose that we each say exactly what it is that we think and feel and so break this chain of lies."

Erestor sat unmoving, his face expressionless. When Celeborn's eyes turned to him once more he took a deep breath. "What you say is fair, I will not deny it but please understand that I did the best that I could, and if my decisions seem childish 'tis only because they were the decisions of a child and I had no counsel. It was many years after I reached this place that I came to learn that you had made it to the sea, before that time I thought myself utterly alone." Tears welled up in the dark eyes, but they did not spill.

Celeborn gulped, any desire he may have had to chastise dissipating instantly; Galadriel's hand reached out to take hold of Erestor's squeezing it gently in silent support.

"Oh Elurín," Celeborn sighed, "I do understand this, and while King Gil-Galad has given us some indication of what you have endured there is still much we do not know. I still see too easily the grief that beset Elwing when we thought you lost to us." Celeborn shook his head absently, "we will talk of this no longer at present, I think that this is a discussion for another day."

"Uncle, I would ask you to call me Erestor, it is odd to hear you call me by that name."

Celeborn looked stern, "indeed? I am told you will not suffer to be named Elurín, it saddens me that you would forsake your given name so readily."

"I have not forsaken my name, rather I hold it deep inside of me, it is who I am, but Erestor is also who I am, indeed I cannot remember a single occasion when Ada or Nana ever referred to me by that name. Elurín is forever twinned with Eluréd. Erestor is a new name for a new life that is all."

Celeborn smiled and nodded once in answer to his words, "Certainly it seems that King Gil-Galad has you well placed, as advisor and statesman, I warrant you could talk a dwarf out of his jewels! Those skills will suit well when you take up your father's title."

Erestor's eyes snapped up to meet Celeborn's in shock.

"You seem surprised? Long has your father's people waited for leadership, and now you are of age, there is no hindrance to that course."

Intense concentration showed on Erestor's face as if he were thinking very hard to find the solution to a particularly difficult problem.

"You must not fight this, my nephew, you are your father's son it is your duty to bring cohesion, hope and leadership to those elves that survived Doriath." Dropping his eyes to the floor he added, "And Arvernien."

"Who has led our people, since Doriath?"

Celeborn sat back in his chair the younger elf's words giving him pause for thought, "Things have been arranged differently since the flight from Doriath, with no rightful male heir, the governing of the lands upon which we settled was entrusted into the care of a council, and with the addition of the refugees from Gondolin, the council was expanded to include the Lords of that realm too."

Erestor looked thoughtful, "I see, and you believe this council is not acting in the best interest of our people?"

"I would not say that, the council has been effective in governing a diverse population from different Realms, though oftentimes the decision-making process is slow and heated."

Erestor nodded once, "And with the sack of Arvernien, the cities must be rebuilt." He said thoughtfully.

"Arvernien was raised to the ground and the elves there are disheartened. The news of your existence has travelled fast." At Erestor's startled look Celeborn raised a hand. "Do not look so, would you deny them hope in a time of great need? There is much talk of removing to Balar, and Gil-Galad and Círdan have given their assent to a settlement on this land."

Erestor's face showed a resolve of steel as he stated, "I will join the council but I will not take on my Father's title."

Celeborn looked at him stony faced. "That is not acceptable."

"Uncle, if the people of Doriath remove to Balar as you say, they put themselves under the lordship of King Gil-Galad and Lord Círdan. I would be a King without a land; there is no sense in that! A council will likely work much better. A council that can be expanded to include members of the Royal court will give us standing in the affairs of this land and give our people a voice where they would have none. And with all the changes that have been suffered, I believe that some continuation in leadership approach would be wise. I will take a place on the council, but I need no title."

Celeborn shook his head the corners of his mouth turning up in a slight smile. "I did not think to hear such wisdom from one so young, I will think on all you have said.

"Thank you uncle, now I must know, what news of my sister's sons?"

The slight droop in Celeborn's shoulders gave Erestor his answer, "there is no news, a force has been sent to scour the lands for any sign. They had not returned when we left, I daresay we should expect the worst." Both blonde elves looked thoroughly dejected and Erestor felt grief settle into his heart for the elflings he had never met.

-

-

A/N

Faby – Thank you, I'm glad you liked the appearance of baby Lindir, this chapter should help to answer your question about Erestor's future.

Nessa Ar-Feiniel – thanks for your comments

RMC – RL is busy for me at the moment but I will be updating when I can

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur – Please, no apology is necessary, I totally understand!


	41. And so to Arms

The young stable hand frowned, "Is something wrong Lord Glorfindel?"

The golden haired Elf Lord straightened up to his true height, from where he had been leaning on the stable door staring into the stall, and laughed.

"Now there is a question! Asfaloth is ignoring me. I have been gone for less than a month and my own horse does not know me! Though perhaps he simply finds his neighbour," he gestured towards the chestnut mare, "much more interesting company!"

The stable hand laughed, "You should not be offended My Lord, Asfaloth and Naurwen (Fire maiden) have been inseparable since she arrived, we have to exercise them together for the ruckus they make when they are apart."

Glorfindel shook his head in bemusement and moved to look over the stall door to get a better look at what had so captivated his mount. "She is certainly a fine looking horse; I daresay he will sulk for a century when she leaves us."

"Then it is fortunate that she is here to stay, unless you know something that I do not?" The lad asked cheekily.

Glorfindel whipped about at the odd comment, "I do not know what you mean, and I suspect your words are bold! Whose mount is this?"

"You do not know! I beg your pardon; I thought you were jesting with me." The stable hand stated contritely, "Naurwen is Lord Erestor's horse, a begetting day gift from The King."

"ah…"Glorfindel turned back to the stall to find the chestnut mare within his reach looking at him curiously, so he reached out a hand to stroke her nose."

"Don't touch her! She'll take off your arm!" The young elf exclaimed too late, his eyes widening in astonishment when he saw the horse nuzzling the golden elf's hand, head tilting playfully. Glorfindel looked at him curiously.

"She does not suffer touches easily," he rolled up his sleeve to display a nasty looking wound on his arm to prove his point, "She adores Lord Erestor, she will tolerate King Gil-Galad, and the stable master, but that is all."

Glorfindel grinned and bowed his head in deference, "I am honoured, Lady of Fire." Naurwen snorted and turned her attention back to Asfaloth who was kicking the sides of his stall impatiently.

He looked at the two horses fondly, and as he did so he had an idea, a good idea he thought with a grin.

"Could you ready me a horse? Not that miscreant," he said, gesturing to Asfaloth who snorted loudly and kicked his stall door again, "and a pack animal, I have some errands to run but I shall be back within the hour."

The stable hand nodded his assent, "I shall saddle Glawar (sunlight) for you."

Glorfindel nodded once and hastily left the stables.

-

With each passing hour Erestor's mood became lower. He had returned to his rooms hoping to find Fin there, and though the bags in his room clearly indicated his return there was no other sign of him. Asfaloth was still in the stables and he heard the guards saying that they had been dismissed for a week, so surely he was not in the barracks. Nay, Erestor felt he had to face the fact that he simply did not wish to be found, at least not by him. What was worse was he could not find it in himself to blame him for turning away. Nay, he was to blame for this turn of events and no other.

He picked up a stone and skimmed it with some force across the pond by the main hall, and he realised ruefully that the bench he was sat on was the same one that many years ago had been the site of a passionate kiss. Erestor closed his eyes, still feeling the pain of witnessing Glorfindel in another's embrace. 

He shook the thought from his head and rose, his feet carrying him swiftly to his chambers, which were still empty. He changed out of his robes and grabbed his twin knives, a begetting day gift from Master Corupeth, though he was still a novice in their use, he had a talent for them and a couple of the palace guard, not called to Arvernien had given him instruction. The knowledge of their use came easily to him, likely due to the intense and exceptional instruction of his Ada's seneschal all those years ago.

He left his rooms in the direction of the training field, hoping that there would be someone there that would agree to spar with him.

"Erestor? I see you still favour long knives over bow." There was a hint of amusement in the familiar voice, and turning his head he saw that Celeborn had fallen into step with him, matching his fast pace. "Are you in need of a sparring partner? It has been long since we crossed blades and you were considerably smaller then! I'll warrant you can beat me now."

Erestor slowed his pace and shook his head, "You will find Uncle that my skill has deteriorated considerably since last we crossed blades, for since I have witnessed what such blades are capable of, I could not bring myself to have any part in the arts of war. Only after long discussion with King Gil-Galad, was I persuaded to take up the knives once more, and more through his insistence than my own desire to learn these things."

Celeborn nodded once, "His advice is sound. I must go back for my knives I will meet you on the training field."

Erestor nodded once as Celeborn swept down the corridor feeling strangely glad that he would be sparring with one who knew him so well, and he acknowledged for the first time in many years that he had missed the easy familiarity that was so natural between kin.

-

-

A/N

Ilaaris – Thank you!

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur – there will be more soon


	42. An Invitation

Glorfindel stood rooted to the spot, unable to believe his eyes as he watched the two elves dancing about each other, knives glinting in the afternoon light. Blinking several times and even pinching himself to ensure he was not dreaming he came to admit that he really was seeing Erestor spar with knives.

Shaking off his bemusement he studied the form of the two elves with the eye of an instructor in arms. While it was clear that Lord Celeborn had more skill, the younger elf had an affinity with his weapons, a raw talent that could easily be cultivated. Glorfindel felt his heart surge with pride; for while he did not know yet the exact circumstances that had brought Erestor here onto the training field, he was certain that it had not been easy for him to pick up those weapons.

Focusing once more on the task that had brought him in search of Erestor he moved with stealth to where Erestor's outer robe lay upon a bench, deposited the hand written missive in plain sight and disappeared into the shadows to wait until the letter was discovered.

Glorfindel did not think he had ever seen his friend look as relaxed as he did leaving the field with Lord Celeborn. He noted that the air of sadness that often followed the younger elf was gone, there was a sureness in his step, and a lightness in his laugh that he did not remember noticing before, and it gladdened his heart to see it.

He continued to watch as Erestor picked up the missive, looking at it curiously before donning his robes and disappearing with Celeborn into the house.

-  
_  
Erestor, _

Would you do me the honour of foregoing the evening meal in favour of a ride with me tonight?

I shall meet you in the stables an hour before sunset.

Please come.

Yours always,

Glorfindel

Erestor read the letter several times, his curiosity piqued. On the one hand he was heartily relieved that Glorfindel wished to see him, but on the other this invitation was so unlike Glorfindel that it raised a deep suspicion.

There was no doubt in his mind that he would attend, and so decided he sent a message to Celeborn and Gil-Galad offering his apologies and set about readying himself for his engagement. Glancing out of the window he noted that he did not have long before the appointed hour and disappeared into the bathing chamber in haste.

Entering his chamber once more he pulled out of his wardrobe a dark green riding outfit that was elaborated trimmed and embroidered in gold. He smiled quirkily as he considered the outfit. It had been part of his begetting day gift from Gil-Galad and he remembered wondering at the time what had possessed the king to have it made for him, for while it was undeniably a fine garment, it was also so far removed from his usual attire as to be impractical in the extreme. He had never thought he would consider wearing it, yet here he was wondering if he was brave enough to do just that. Throwing caution to the wind he quickly changed, and checking his reflection, had to admit that the outfit was rather flattering, the tight leggings hugged the contours of his legs perfectly and the matching tunic accentuated his lithe form most becomingly.

Finally he pulled back his hair and fastened it with another gift, a golden pin decorated with the ivy leaves of Doriath. Satisfied with his appearance he left the room, drawing his cloak about him securely, just as the tower bell sounded the hour.

-

Glorfindel could never remember feeling as nervous as he was now; he had spent the two hours since he dropped off his invitation in dressing and fretting. And now he paced the stables, every moment that had passed since the tower bell had sounded causing his confidence to shrink a little more. Barely five minutes had passed since the bell and Glorfindel had already convinced himself that his invitation had been refused, thus he jumped startled when he heard Erestor's melodious voice speak his name.

"I did not think to catch you unawares, were you not expecting me?"

Glorfindel smiled in relief, turning towards his guest, his heart melting at the sight, for never had he seen Erestor looking so radiant and comely. When at last he found his voice he replied shyly, "I was not sure you would come."

Erestor smiled, picking up his saddle "and why would I not? So, where are you spiriting me off to?" He asked brightly.

Glorfindel grinned, as he threw a saddle over his horse's back, "The rock pools."

Erestor raised a brow in surprise, it had been some years since they had journeyed to the rock pools, and never had they been there at night. He remembered their last ride out with fondness, it had been the height of the summer and the naturally stepped bathing pools had been a welcome distraction from his studies.

The long silence after his admission gave rise to Glorfindel's nerves once more and looking over Asfaloth's back he enquired, "Is something wrong?"

Startled from his musings, Erestor returned his gaze with a smile, "Nay, nay, I was just remembering our last visit to that place; it has been long since we travelled that far from the castle."

Glorfindel nodded, and led Asfaloth out of his stall, Erestor leading Naurwen out a short time later.

"Are you ready?"

"Aye, I am ready, but should we not take some provisions with us?"

Glorfindel mounted, "Nay there is no need, at Erestor's concerned look he added with a grin, "Would you trust me?"

"Of course." Erestor replied easily, wondering why Fin was acting so oddly, and what the night would bring, he mounted swiftly, following Asfaloth out of the stables at a walk.

-

-

A/N CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur – Thank you for all your comments :o)

Crecy – Welcome back! I hope you enjoy the rest of this tale :o)

Otaku666 – Thank you for your flattering words, alas I am not or all these lovely elves would belong to me! ;o). I'm just borrowing :o)

Ilaaris – Thank you!


	43. An Evening Picnic

Their journey to the pools was a feast for the senses, a spectacular sunset painted the sky in pinks and orange and the wild flowers that were abundant at this time of year infused the air with their sweet scent, adorning the ground like discarded jewels, their heads turned towards the setting sun in worship. The gentle harmony of the songbirds' calls lent music to their travel, and all seemed right with the world.

The two elves fell easily into their familiar banter, though there remained an air of shyness to their glances, their conversation was relaxed and of no particular consequence.

An hour later they reached the path that would lead them up to the pools and while it was possible to ride a horse up the slope, they agreed that the horses should remain at the dell below, where they could wander and feed off the tall grasses.

Dismounting, they rid the horses of their tack. Glorfindel held out a hand then to his companion with a shy smile, and Erestor slipped his own into his with a reassuring smile of his own.

They made their way up the slope, and passing the last bend Erestor sighed; he had forgotten how beautiful this place was. The trees opened up at the top of the ridge to reveal a clearing of stone, weathered and softened by years of exposure to the elements. Scattered flowers brightened the cracks and crevices even in the failing light and the pools lay crystal clear, mirroring the sky and the few trees that offered shade from the sun on hot days. The magic of the place seemed to seep into his soul, instantly calming and welcoming.

Glorfindel gestured towards a small encampment comprising an unlit fire with a welcoming looking nest of cushions on a dark coloured soft blanket, and Erestor raised a brow in surprise, before wandering over to settle himself on the ground. Glorfindel was looking smug as he set about lighting the fire, the dry wood bursting into flames after only a moment.

"When did you have time to do all this?" Erestor asked over his shoulder casually as Glorfindel disappeared behind him, settling further into the cushions, their softness seeming so out of place amongst their stone surroundings.

Reappearing into Erestor's line of sight he offered him a goblet before sitting down himself, "there is not much organisation needed for a blanket, some pillows and a picnic basket." He replied, amusement lacing his voice.

"But still you have only been home a short time." Glorfindel just smiled slightly in reply.

Taking a sip from the goblet his eyes widened in surprise. "Does Gil-Galad know you have been raiding his cellar?" Erestor teased, taking another sip of the fine wine.

"There was no raiding; I brought the two bottles he gave me in appreciation of my services with those dwarves three months back."

Erestor laughed, "Appreciation of your services? Was it not more a case of extortion?" pausing he added, "I thought you were saving those for a special occasion?"

Glorfindel's blush was hidden by the soft glow of firelight, "Tonight is more special than you realise," he said cryptically after a pause.

Erestor looked at him curiously for a moment before deciding that his words were true on many levels, for him in any case, he had been reunited with his kin and was finally laying ghosts to rest, and he had never felt happier since Doriath than he did at this moment. Fin was home and they were together and reconciled. A small tendril of doubt worried at him, were they truly reconciled?

"Are you hungry?"

Erestor looked up from his thoughts and nodded as Glorfindel set about unloading the basket.

As they ate, they spoke of all that had occurred in their time apart, of Arvernien and of Balar, of new born elflings and court gossip. Some gentle questions where asked and answered of a life in Doriath and of the future of a young Sinda Prince.

Lying back amongst the cushions Erestor smiled in deep contentment.

Glorfindel meanwhile finished putting away the debris of their meal and lay down alongside the sated elf to studied him, a look of utter devotion upon his face. He reached out to trail his fingers along Erestor's jaw, the dark haired elf leaning into the touch, and he chuckled. Erestor's eyes flew open at the sound, and narrowed, "What is so funny?"

Glorfindel grinned "you look like a satisfied cat! Do not fall asleep on me yet, My Prince." He teased.

Erestor grinned back at him, mischief in his eyes, "It is not sleep that I have in mind."

Leaning over Erestor's prone form, he placed a kiss upon his brow, which furrowed even as his lips left the smooth skin, and he asked, "Do you trust me?"

"When you have cause to ask me that two times in as many hours, I have a reason to wonder!"

"I have a surprise for you, that is all, will you allow me to blindfold you for a few minutes?"

Erestor's eyes narrowed in suspicion but such was the adoring look in Glorfindel's eyes that he found he could not deny him, he nodded once in assent.

He felt the silken band being tied into place, and a kiss placed on his cheek, before he felt Glorfindel move from his side.

Glorfindel lit a taper then, and disappeared into the darkness.


	44. Declarations

"Fin? Are you still there?" Erestor's small and insecure sounding voice cut through the silence.

"I am here, only a few moments longer," Glorfindel answered immediately.

Glad to know he had not been abandoned Erestor smiled to hear that Glorfindel had started to whistle the tune to a particularly bawdy song to ensure he knew that he was not there alone.

A short time later Erestor felt Glorfindel sit down beside him once more, there was a little more rustling before he felt hands untie the band that covered his eyes and a whisper in his ear that sent a shiver down his spine asked.

"Are you ready?"

Erestor nodded, the butterflies that danced in his stomach making speech unwise for fear his apprehension would show.

The cloth fell away, and Erestor gasped raising his hand to cover his mouth and turning eyes full of wonder towards Glorfindel who was looking at him adoringly once more.

Where once there was darkness now a multitude of candles sparkled. Lanterns strung into the trees lent a warm glow to the surrounding foliage and scores of flower shaped candle boats floated aimlessly upon the pools. Like the night sky above had descended upon the land. Erestor stood slowly and walked about the clearing as if dreaming, his eyes filled with childish wonder. If strong arms had not enfolded him from behind to halt him perhaps he would have walked as one enchanted until the last flame was extinguished.

"Happy Begetting Day Erestor."

Twisting in the embrace he turned to face his Golden Lord and laid his head upon his shoulder, "thank you…My heart and soul thanks you."

Glorfindel smiled, "there is more."

"This is more than I could have dreamed of Fin, I…" Glorfindel's finger upon his lips halted any words that may have come next and he guided Erestor to sit upon a stone by the pool's edge. Kneeling upon one knee at his feet Glorfindel produced a small box, decorated with a golden ribbon, but he made no move to pass it to Erestor.

"Much has happened in the last few months," Glorfindel stated unsurely looking deep into Erestor's eyes.

"Fin, I…"

A hand upon his knee and the pleading in the eyes of golden haired figure kneeling before him stopped his speech once more.

"Please let me speak."

Erestor nodded once, wanting only to take the elf into his arms and reassure him, but he would do as he was bid, for the sake of his friendship and the sake of his love.

Glorfindel shook his head absently before raising his eyes to meet Erestor's once more, "Much has happened, and your admission…" Glorfindel's voice trailed off, and Erestor felt the deep regret reignite in his heart for the pain he had caused those he loved.

"We have much to talk about, much to rebuild." Erestor looked down at Glorfindel in wonder, a small seed of hope, growing deep down inside of him, though he dared not let it loose just yet for fear he was mistaken in his understanding.

"I love you Erestor, never have I desired another as I desire you, not in two lifetimes." He sighed, the exhaled breath and his admission lifting a weight from his shoulders. It seemed Erestor was going to speak so he raised a hand to halt him. "But we have much to rebuild so I would ask if you would allow me to court you as your station and my heart require? You need not answer me at once; I ask only that you give it thought?"

For just a moment Erestor looked at him, his eyes wide in bare faced astonishment.

"I have offended you, forgive me," Glorfindel stuttered in response to Erestor's reaction, his heart falling into his boots and an overwhelming urge to run away and cry overtaking him. He rose swiftly turning from Erestor, making his way back to their camp and his goblet of wine.

"Fin!" Erestor rose from his seat to follow, his momentary astonishment and wonder at being offered his greatest desire turning into fear at Glorfindel's subsequent actions.

He quietly took a seat on the blanket next to Glorfindel's brooding form. "Fin?" he asked again, urging the golden elf to acknowledge his presence.

"You do not have to say anything, I understand." Glorfindel finally stated dejectedly after a long pause. And Erestor smiled at him fondly.

"I see." Erestor's smile broadening as he came to realise the depth of Glorfindel's lack of understanding.

"So you understand that my heart is yours? And you understand that my answer to your question is aye! And aye again? Do you understand that I love you as surely as I breathe?"

Glorfindel turned to stare at him with the same look of astonishment and wonder as Erestor had recently displayed. "You do?"

Erestor smiled at him reassuringly, taking a sword calloused hand into his own, "Aye Fin, I love you and I would court you, and I will repeat myself as often as I may that you would know the truth of it."

Glorfindel pulled free of Erestor to pat the blanket, as if searching for something. Cursing softly he pushed himself to his feet and grabbed a burning branch, walking over the clearing using the flaming branch to illuminate the ground.

"What are you looking for?" Erestor asked.

"This!" Glorfindel stated triumphantly, retrieving something from the ground, before returning, throwing the branch into the fire as he passed.

Collapsing next to his beloved, he held out a small dark wood box, decorated with a golden ribbon for Erestor to take.

Erestor smiled broadly and took the box from him reverently, his eyes regarding Glorfindel curiously as he opened it.

"We need not use these if they are not to your taste, I simply felt that rings where rather an important part of a beginning courtship."

Erestor rolled his eyes, leaned forward to kiss Glorfindel on the mouth quickly before pulling back. "Would you please stop making assumptions and be quiet!" He teased.

Glorfindel bowed his head in assent, a self-conscious smile on his lips.

He lifted the larger of the two rings from the box and held it up to the light to study it, "These are exceptionally fine Fin." His fingers traced the intertwined ivy and celandine flowers in reverence. "How is it that you found time to have them made?"

Glorfindel looked relieved and smug all at once as he removed the smaller ring from the box and slipped it onto Erestor's finger.

"They were fashioned by your Ada's jewel smith in Arvernien, his workshop remained mostly untouched, but his spirit was understandably low. I overheard him wish for a commission that he might take his mind off the dreadful events." Glorfindel shrugged.

Erestor's brow furrowed. "I do not remember him," He mused quietly, "Did he know that you meant to give one of these to me?"

"Nay, though he seemed an intelligent sort, and there are not many elves of Doriath here on Balar, I would be surprised if he did not know by now."

Erestor smiled, lifting his hand to admire the ring that now adorned his finger for a moment before taking Glorfindel's hand in his own and slipping the matching ring onto his finger. Fingers entwined, Erestor looked at Glorfindel with eyes full of love, "You are mine, as I am yours."

"Always," Glorfindel sighed moving forward to claim Erestor's lips, settling back amongst the cushions as they kissed.

-

-

A/N - For any that are interested, there is a smutty chapter of this story that comes between this chapter and the next. Because of the low rating of this tale I cannot include it as part of this story (nor can it be posted here for the same reason). It can be found on my Live Journal (follow my homepage link on my profile page) It is titled 'Interlude'


	45. An End or a Beginning

Six years had passed since Glorfindel of Gondolin and Erestor; Lord of Doriath had begun their courtship and five since their bonding ceremony under the cherry tree, witnessed by the court at Balar. Their lives had since slipped into routine, Glorfindel in the position of captain and Erestor as King's advisor and Doriath council member but despite their busy lives they still found time for each other and their love for one another continued to grow with each passing year.

On this day the two elves lay on a blanket under the cherry tree, the sun shining down brightly on their picnic. Idly Glorfindel was playing with a long strand of dark hair, twisting it about his finger as he gazed adoringly at his beloved.

"You're distracting me," Erestor groused.

"That is my intention, beautiful one; I would keep you from work on this your begetting day, if it is within my power." The Golden elf replied, amusement lacing his voice. Erestor sighed heavily closing the tome he had been trying to read before turning to lean back against the tree, the sun's rays through the leaves dappling his skin, and his head coming to rest against Glorfindel's shoulder even as the golden elf's arm came about his waist to hold him close.

"I don't know how I have put up with you!"

Glorfindel raised a brow at that and turned to nuzzle at his neck, before whispering into the smooth flesh just loud enough for Erestor to hear, "because you love me?"

"hmm, maybe?" Erestor replied non-committally with a small smile.

The golden elf gave an outraged snort, and his companion's smile grew broader, before he pulled away to look at the dark haired elf. "I'm sorry to inform you my dearest and most beautiful husband that your regret at our union comes somewhat too late," He grinned evilly, "for you are stuck with me now until the end of days."

Erestor eyes softened, and his face became more serious as he lifted a hand to caress Glorfindel's cheek and stated, "I could never regret our bond, for all the joy it has brought me, you make me whole." Glorfindel beamed at him, before leaning forward to claim his lips.

Erestor cleared his throat discreetly and gently pushed Fin away, "We have company."

Glorfindel turned, shielding his eyes from a ray of sunshine to look at the intruder before turning his questioning look at Erestor who shrugged back at him.

Within a pace of them stood two elflings holding hands, both looking rather lost, and even more extraordinary to Glorfindel's eyes was that they were so similar in appearance that he would be hard pressed to tell one from the other.

"Hello" Erestor said brightly, "can we help you?"

The elflings looked at each other, before one of them began shuffling his feet and the other took a step forward. "My brother and I are looking for Lord Erestor."

"You have found him, little ones." Glorfindel added helpfully and the elfling stepped forward again, and bowed, before holding out a sealed missive for him to take. Grinning he added, "I am Glorfindel, this is Lord Erestor."

The elfling flushed at the Golden Lord's teasing tone, and turning towards Erestor bowed once more, holding out the letter as he did so, which Erestor took from him. Having fulfilled his duty the elfling went immediately back to his brother's side dragging him forward. Glorfindel smiled at the action and motioned for them to sit, before turning curious eyes on his beloved.

"May I see your knife?" The bolder of the two elflings asked quietly, breaking the Golden elf's silent communication.

Erestor studied the missive, occasionally looking over the top of the parchment at their young companions; shaking his head in bemusement and wonder. Finally setting aside the letter he smiled to see Glorfindel in an animated conversation with the more forward of the two, the other he noted with concern was playing no part in their discussion of weapons, but seemed to be trying to read the title of the book discarded just out of his reach.

He reached out and picked up the book, handing it to the quieter elfling with a smile, "You might find it rather dry, little one."

The elfling took it from him with a shy smile, seeming to relax instantly. There was something in the young one that Erestor was quick to recognise and he smiled at that realisation.

"Which one of you is Elros?"

Glorfindel's head snapped around at his words and he turned back to look at their young companions in wonder.

"I am, My Lord." The bolder of the two elflings stated proudly.

At Glorfindel's questioning glance Erestor handed him the missive which he opened to read.

"So you must be Elrond?"

The other elfling looked up from the book, "Aye, My Lord."

"I am overjoyed to meet you, young ones, and know that I will do all that I can to see that you find a place and a loving home here."

The two elflings smiled at Erestor before turning to smile at each other, and Elros held a hand out to his twin, Elrond slipping his hand into that of his brothers' without hesitation.

Glorfindel folded the letter once more and settled back against the tree next to Erestor's slighter form, turning to whisper in his ear "This is a most irregular begetting day gift."

Erestor turned towards him and smiled, "Aye, it is, remind me to thank Maedhros if ever we meet again."

The End.

-  
-

A/N - I would like to thank everybody who has followed this story, and paticularly those who have taken the time to review. Your kind words gave me so many smiles and motivation when it was needed, so I thank you for your part in the telling of this tale. Be well :o)


End file.
